The Dragon Chronicles
by Random Cheese
Summary: The Unknown Warriors have left the Earth, who were Goku, etc., peace has reigned for decades. Follow the story of their descendants, and see what happens. The Dragon Balls returned, all hell is guaranteed to break loose.
1. Demons, Destruction and Dragon Balls

The sky was black, cloudless and still. The stars and moon shone down on the ground below it and deafening silence engulfed the area.

Suddenly, a gust of wind penetrated the silence and two figures made their way on the plain ground. One was tall and slim, the other small and also thin. The taller one was clothed in robes from head to toe. He had a long white cape and a hood covered his head. All that could be seen of him were his red eyes, with his penetrating gaze and it could induce fear in even the bravest of warriors. The smaller figure had the same cape and robes as the taller one, but his hands and face were not covered. He had the same penetrating gaze as the taller one, but most striking of all, he had green skin and antennae on his forehead.

The two figures stopped abruptly and the smaller one looked at the taller one and spoke to him.

'Master' the small figure said in a breathless voice, 'are we here?'

'Yes' the taller one replied quickly and quietly.

'Aren't there a tribe of Earthlings here?'

'No, my dear Pi Nai, there are not,' the taller one smirked and began to laugh uncontrollably.

'Master, the plan!' the smaller one shouted to his master. The taller figure stopped laughing and looked down at the smaller one.

'Thank you, but do not speak to your master like that' he whispered in a powerfully commanding voice.

'Sorry sire' the small one replied with a whimper.

'There are no Earthlings, as they were exterminated earlier' the tall one told his comrade, with his smirk returning, 'now let us go up there, and pay my dear friend a visit.'

The two figures looked up and saw a huge lookout high up in the sky. They suddenly hovered off the ground and flew upwards towards the lookout.

_Thud. _Dendiki shot out of his meditation. He looked around the lookout and told himself it was nothing and went back to meditating. Dendiki was short, and on the slightly plump side. He had green skin, four fingers, and antennae, the trademark features of a Namekian.

_Thud. _Dendiki awoke from his meditation again. He took a ceremonial stick and began to walk around the lookout. He was the Guardian of the Earth, although it never needed much guarding. Ever since the Dragon Balls disappeared centuries ago, the Earthlings seemed to get stronger over time. However, there were rarely any "pure" Earthlings, as they all had some trace of Saiyan blood in them.

_Thud. _Dendiki began to start worrying, as it was unnatural for anything this exciting to happen. When the Unknown Warriors disappeared it all seemed to go quiet. They shown people how to defend themselves and shown up the fraudster Hercule. They defeated Cell and Buu. Young children on Earth were brought up knowing their names. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were the only names Dendiki could remember.

_Thud. _Dendiki was successor of Dende the Great. He was probably the greatest Guardian ever. He was also known as Dende the Wise and Dende the Old. He was amazing, and Dendiki was nothing compared to him. In fact, he was the only choice to success him.

_Thud._

Suddenly, two figures flew out of nowhere and landed on the lookout.

'Who goes there?' Dendiki shouted, 'State yourself!'

'Is that any way to greet your old friend Dediki?' the taller figure replied to the Guardian. Fear swept over Dendiki immediately.

'Y…You…What are you doing h…here?' Dendiki stammered, unable to keep his composure.

'Ah, why would I reveal that to you?' the tall figure replied.

'I…I don't k…know' Dendiki answered, troubled to find words.

'But I will,' the tall figure smirked again, 'I am here to regain what is mine, what you took from me, the Guardianship of Earth, the THRONE OF EARTH!'

'Guardianship isn't about controlling Earth it's-' Dendiki quickly replied.

'Be quiet, fool' the tall figure broke in harshly, 'you never understood it Dendiki, you should never heave succeeded Dende the Great.'

'Of course' the small figure agreed.

'So, I am here to rectify things, I have a terrible disease, that cannot be cured by natural methods, it will cause me to grow old rapidly if I exert to much energy to quickly,' the tall figure spoke, 'nothing in the Demon World can help me…'

'I'm so sorry…' Dendiki said quietly.

'No you're not, and I don't need pity' the demon said harshly, 'so that is why Pi Nai will remake the Dragon Statue and return the Dragon Balls to the world…'

'So, t…that's it' Dendiki asked the demon.

'Yes it is, and now you can catch some much needed sleep' the demon said quietly. He then ran at Dendiki so quickly, that Dendiki did not have time to react and was knocked to the ground unconscious. The small figure walked into the main hall of the lookout while the taller figure waited outside.

Suddenly, in a flash of bright light, seven orange spheres erupted from the lookout in seven different directions…

Ryan flew up to the lookout as quickly as he could. He was told by his friend Liam to meet him up there. Ryan was the image of the Unknown Warrior Goku, except that he had blue sparkling eyes, and was much shorter. Ryan reached the top of the lookout and landed on the white tiles. Destruction immediately met his eyes. The whole of the lookout was burnt and broken, nothing had survived. Ryan saw his friend Liam immediately. He was a tall, slim man with black spiky hair like that of the Unknown Warrior Gohan. However, his most striking feature was his stern eyes, like that of the Unknown Warrior Vegeta.

'Hey Ryan, you came!' Liam exclaimed in a slightly high-pitched voice as Ryan came over to him.

'No problem, but what happened here?' Ryan asked his friend.

'That's the thing, I don't know and Dendiki, well, look for yourself' Liam said trailing off. He moved out of the way and shown the Guardian of the Earth laying spread eagled on his stomach. He was unconscious and didn't seem to be moving.

'Where's everyone else?' Ryan asked suddenly, breaking the deafening silence on the lookout.

'No-one else had come yet…' Liam trailed off again.

Suddenly, there was another gust of wind and another Human landed on the lookout. He was also tall and thin, and wore fine clothes, which cost so much money, that the store probably had no idea what to do with the money they received. He had long purple hair, resembling that of the Unknown Warrior Trunks, and pale green eyes.

'Sam!' Liam shouted, startled by his friends arrival.

'What happened here then?' he replied, 'Nuclear warhead gone astray?'

'We just don't know' Liam whispered.

'It couldn't be something like that though, Sam,' Ryan replied, 'otherwise the whole lookout would be destroyed.'

'Whoa, I was only trying to lighten the mood here…' Sam said, trailing off.

Dendiki then started to stir, and finally sat up and looked at his friends.

'Rise and shine, old Denny boy' Sam said, smiling at Dendiki.

'Yeah, good to see you to shi-' Dendiki replied to Sam.

'Whoa, no need to go all uptight on me' Sam replied, startled by Dendiki's harshness.

'Sorry' Dendiki said, shaking his head. He then re-told the story of the night before to them.

'So, what are those Dragon thingies?' Sam asked the Namekian.

'They are Dragon Balls, and they can grant you two wishes when you gather all 7 of them' Dendiki told them, looking at his shoes.

'So, you want us to find the Dragon Balls and stop that Demon thing from taking over the world?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, pretty much' Dendiki replied quietly.

'Piece of cake' Sam said triumphantly.

'He took me down with one blow!' Dendiki said, startled.

'So…' Sam replied, looking bored.

'He is incredibly strong!' Dendiki shouted.

'No he isn't, your just weak' Sam said coldly.

'Am not!' Dendiki shouted.

'Are too!' Sam shouted back.

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'SHUT UP!' Ryan suddenly shouted, embarrassed by Sam and Dendiki's childish shouting contest. Sam and Dendiki looked at Ryan in a confused way.

'Thank you' Ryan then said, mildly.

'So, how do we find the Dragon Balls?' Liam asked Dendiki.

'Well we use a dragon radar' the Namkeian replied firmly.

'A what?' the three earthlings said in unison.

'Sam' the Namekian said looking at him, 'Can I have that thing that was passed down through you family?'

'What this thing?' Sam said, looking startled, as he took out something that looked like a large compass. Dendiki took it from him and pressed the button, and the radar began to whir and click.

'Look here' Dendiki said, showing the Humans the radar. The red cross represented them, and the orange dots were the balls. There was one directly north of them, three scattered in the northwest, one in the south, one in the southeast and one in the northeast off the screen.

'That's how you find them' the Namekian told them, handing back the radar.

'Leave it to us,' the three Humans said in unison and started to hover in the air.

'Try not to fight the demon if possible!' Dendiki shouted to them.

'What's his name?' Sam asked Dendiki.

'Gong Wong Lek.'

'What kind of crappy name is that?' Sam asked himself, in a rhetorical question. The three humans said goodbye to the Guardian, picked up speed, and flew from the lookout.

Gong Wong Lek looked out on the open field. He had finished phase one of his plan, now came phase two. He knew this could speed up the disease spreading in him, but was the only thing that could be done to speed up his collection of the Dragon Balls.

'It is not advisable master' Pi Nai told his master.

'It must be done, it cannot be avoided.' Gong Wong Lek replied, in a solemn voice.

He looked up at the sky and spoke and unusual language. His eyes rolled, and the ground began to shake, the birds flew from him, the animals hid from him. He was Gong Wong Lek, the Demon King.

Finally he stopped and spoke in clear English, 'Demon's of the underworld…HEED YOUR MASTER'S CALL!'

The ground shook more violently than before, and the sky turned blood red. Finally, four flames erupted from the ground under the Demon King, and four figures emerged from the flames and bowed to the Demon King. Everything suddenly became eerily normal, like nothing had happened moments ago.

'Rise, my subjects' he said quietly, clutching the place where his heart should be.

'I have called you for a reason,' he said, 'and that reason is to aid your master.'

'Yes, sire' the four said in unison.

The Demon King walked up to all of the demons and looked at them individually. One was tall and thin, had green skin, and looked like he needed to eat food quickly, as he looked like he was starving. He was the Demon, Flute. The next Demon, was short and fat, however he was not slow or impeded by his weight. He was also green skinned and was a complete contrast to Flute. He was the Demon, Trumpet. The next Demon was Oboe, who looked extremely healthy, unless you counted the green skin and antennae. Finally, the last Demon was Pi Morn, a tall and slim green skinned Demon. He did not have wings, unlike the other three, and was in extremely great shape. He was also the Demon King's secret favourite, and his greatest follower.

'I want you Demon's to collect these for me' the Demon King said, holding up a small orange sphere, which was a Dragon Ball, 'collect 6 of these and bring them to me.'

'Of course master' the four said in unison.

'And annihilate anyone in your path!' Lek shouted, 'now go and do your master's wish!'

Trumpet, Oboe and Flute flew off into the distance at high speed, leaving three demons behind.

'Yes master?' Pi Morn asked inquisitively walking towards the Demon King.

'I have a special job for you, Pi Morn, something which I wish you to do for me' Lek said to him.

'What sire?' Pi Morn asked.

'I want Pi Nai to take your place finding the Dragon Balls…' Lek said quietly.

'What?' Pi Nai and Pi Morn shouted, startled.

'Just go Pi Nai…' the Demon King said, and with that Pi Nai flew away, distraught.

Lek looked back at Pi Morn, 'I have something which you could call my insurance policy, in case I die before the Dragon Balls are obtained…'


	2. The race is on!

Sam, Ryan and Liam picked up the pace while flying. They had given Gong Wong Lek a couple more hours of a head start. Sam had insisted on them resting before starting to find the Dragon Balls, and it proved costly.

'They have 5 bloody Dragon Balls, Sam, 5!' Liam shouted at Sam in the morning.

'Sorry, I didn't know they operated that fast…' Sam said trailing off.

But it was no use looking at the past, they had to look to the future, Sam thought to himself, they needed a Dragon Ball quickly.

'How far is it?' Ryan shouted to Sam.

'About 5 miles eastward' Sam replied.

'Good' Liam said, still fuming.

The three men flew on unhindered and landed on the ground in some rocky mountains. They looked around for some time, until…

'I've found it!' Liam shouted out to Ryan and Sam. The two Humans flew over to Sam and he held up a small orange sphere with 4 red stars on it. Liam and Ryan looked intently at it and immediately nodded their heads.

'Just like Dendiki described' Ryan said to Sam.

'Brilliant!' Liam said, ecstatic, 'that nearly makes up for all the crap you did since we met you!'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Sam said, now smirking, 'William…'

'IT'S LIAM!' Liam shouted, now bright red, 'L-I-A-M!'

'Sure, sure Bob' Sam said off hand. Liam lunged at Sam but was held off by Ryan at the last second.

'Calm down, please' Ryan pleaded to both of them, 'do we want the world to become Demon World 2 or not?'

'No…' Sam and Liam said quietly.

'Well stop bloody arguing!' Ryan shouted and with that Liam and Sam immediately become the best of friends, again…

Suddenly out of nowhere, four cloaked figures flew at them and surrounded them.

'Declare yourself!' Ryan shouted at them.

'What?' one of the figures said, 'is that the way to treat your friends?'

All four of the figures took of their cloaks to reveal four of Ryan's friends. There was Robert, who had short black hair and pale blue eyes, was about medium height and didn't look that strong. Mike, who was the image of the Unknown Warrior Goten, Steve, who was exactly like the Unknown Warrior Krillin, except he was much taller, and had spiked hair like Yamcha's. Finally, there was Matt, he was also the image of the Unknown Warrior Gohan, but his hair was like Gohan's when he fought Cell, and had pale blue eyes as well.

They all greeted Ryan, Liam and Sam, and were filled in on what happened up to when they met.

'Bloody hell!' Matt exclaimed, 'we need to get a move on!'

He looked at the other three who joined them.

'Listen, we all know that I, Sam, Ryan and Liam are the strongest here, so if we have to fight Lek, we have a better chance of winning' he said.

'But-' Mike started.

'And,' Matt said a little louder, 'you have a better chance of surviving, so if you'll go to the secret hideout, and keep the Dragon Ball safe for us, we could get back more than we started with,'

'Yeah-' Robert began.

'So' Matt said even louder, 'get going!'

With that, Robert, Mike and Steve left them for the hideout, leaving four of them by the mountains.

'Let's go' Sam said abruptly, 'Southeast to the last free Dragon Ball!'

All four of the men flew off into the distance, ready for an attack by anything, ready to save the world…

Gong Wong Lek let out a triumphant burst of laughter. With Pi Nai's return, he now had 5 of the 7 Dragon Balls.

'Excellent!' Lek said, still laughing, 'you have done well!'

'Master, the disease!' Pi Nai said, gasping for air.

Lek stopped immediately and looked at the part-Namek.

'Yes, thank you,' he said quietly.

The Demon King looked at the four Demons and spoke softly, 'Now go my children, and find me the Dragon Ball that is not moving!'

The four Demons flew off into the distance in the direction of the Dragon Balls. Little did anyone know that the Demons and the Humans was on a crash-course, all for one little orange sphere…

Dendiki let out a small sigh looking at the Dragon Statue. He hated himself even more than usual now, and wished he could of changed things. He was the reason Lek could become ruler of the world, all his fault. He found the Statue on the lookout, when it was said to be lost forever. He tried to use it to get Dende the Great to better health, but it failed. When he asked what he should do with the statue, he was told:

'Use your best judgement…'

Those words now echoed through his mind. He kept it for sentimental reasons, and now the Dragon had been reborn and he could do nothing to stop it. He had failed Earth, he had failed Dende the Great and most of all, he had failed himself. He did not know where the Dragon Statue was, all he could do was hope and hope some more.

The four Humans landed on the ground and looked around. The sun was beating down on them, but it was just a plain desert. Nothing was there, just sand, sand and more sand.

'Are you sure this is right Sam?' Ryan asked his friend.

'Of course,' he replied 'the orange dot is in the centre.'

'Well' Liam said slowly, 'I guess we better start digging.'

So they did. They dug, and dug, and dug, and dug for hours. Yet they found nothing, until…

'I've got it!' Liam shouted out of nowhere.

The four Humans flew out onto a flat piece of land, and looked at the orange sphere glowing in front of them. All of them let out a sigh of relief; they could breathe easy, as they had the last Dragon Ball in their hands…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, four figures surrounded the Earthlings and began chuckling. They were all different shapes and sizes, some thin; some not so, some tall and some short, some even had wings! But most striking of all, they all had green skin.

'You shall hand over that Dragon Ball now…' Oboe said to Liam pointing his finger at the Dragon Ball.

'Hell no!' Liam shouted back and put it on the ground, 'you have to beat us for it!'

'Gladly…' Oboe replied smirking. He suddenly charged at Liam and they started fighting furiously. The other three of both sides also charged at each other. There were fists flying everywhere, with barely an inch separating the Demon attacker and the Human.

Sam looked at his attacker; a small green skinned part-Namek and began to laugh at him.

'What are you?' he asked him sarcastically, 'the window cleaner?'

'I AM THE DEMON KING'S MOST TRUSTED SEVANT' Pi Nai shouted at Sam running at him.

'So the window cleaner then' Sam replied, moving out the way and kneeing Pi Nai in the stomach. Sam jumped in the air and kicked the part-Namek on the head, flooring him. Pi Nai struggled to get back up and had a look of fury in his eyes.

'YOU SHALL DIE!' he shouted, disappearing from view. Sam closed his eyes and stood still, he punched the air in front of him, and Pi Nai suddenly appeared where Sam's fist was. He fell to the ground and disappeared again. He reappeared behind Sam, and went to kick him, however the Human back flipped out of the way. Pi Nai looked behind him, however the Human had gone. He turned his head back, and it was met with a punch, which sent him flying backwards. Sam followed the part-Namek and kicked him into the air.

'Goodbye, and please don't visit again!' Sam shouted and cupped his hands behind his back. Sam began to gather energy in the cup.

'KA…ME…HA…ME…' Sam shouted, and then pulled his hands forward, 'HA!'

A beam of blue energy flew out of his hands and was aimed straight at the part-Namek. Pi Nai could not stop it, and was engulfed by energy, and was no more…

Matt defended himself from the onslaught of Flute. Flute kept trying to hit Matt, not stopping at all. For someone who looked like they would die of starvation, he was full of energy. Matt knew what he had to do, and could only wait for the opportune moment.

'Arms hurting yet?' Flute shouted at Matt, and he had stopped for a brief second. That was his chance, and he took it. Matt punched Flute in the face, sending him backwards, and Matt did not let up, he followed the Demon, but he flew up into the air.

The Demon smirked and shouted at Matt 'Humans can't fly can they?'

The Demon looked up and flew higher, however when he looked back down, Matt had disappeared. He looked forwards, and there he was…

'Boo' he said quietly, punching him in the gut. Matt kneed the Demon in the face and followed him back to the Earth. Just as the Demon was about to hit the ground, he disappeared, and Matt stopped quickly enough to not hit the ground. Suddenly, a large burst of energy engulfed Matt from high in the sky.

Flute the Demon smirked and folded his arms. However, he felt a high energy and turned around, to find Matt alive, unscathed behind him.

'GALIC' Matt started, with the Demon paralysed with fear, 'GUN!'

The blast shot at Flute and went through him killing him.

Trumpet looked around everywhere; Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He did not need to worry though, as he could keep up with Ryan easily, as Ryan had found out a minute ago. Ryan shot at the Demon, and punched him in the middle of the face, which sent him flying. Ryan followed, and both the Demon and Ryan exchanged quick blows at each other, neither wanting to give any advantage to the other.

'You're pretty strong…for a Human' Trumpet said to Ryan.

'Thanks,' he replied, 'you're quite strong yourself.'

Ryan and Trumpet punched at exactly the same time and neither could sway the other to stop.

'So,' Trumpet said to Ryan, 'interested in joining us? There are two available spaces.'

Trumpet was trying to get Ryan to join them, for he had no clue whether he could actually beat the Human.

'Well,' Ryan said mockingly, then disappearing and reappearing by Trumpet's face, 'NO!'

Ryan punched the Demon in the face, and then punched him some more. It was like a living punching bag for him. Trumpet grabbed hold of Ryan's leg and held him away from him, far enough so he couldn't attack, but close enough to kill him effortlessly.

'How pitiful that you'll die this way…' Trumpet said off-hand and held up his arm to rip out Ryan's heart but was blinded by a great flash of light.

The last Trumpet heard was 'KAMEHAMEHA!' and he was no more.

Oboe looked at the fallen Liam, he did not know why the Human's had given them so much trouble.

'Now you die!' Oboe told Liam, 'Goodbye and I hope there is enough room in the other world for that crappy haircut.'

That was it for Liam, he had been insulted once already today, but to insult his hair put him over the edge. Liam's power increased to it's full potential immediately and Oboe was taken aback.

'No-one' Liam shouted at Oboe, 'and I MEAN NO-ONE insults the hair!'

Liam jumped at Oboe and punched him in the face; he followed up with three more punches, and kicked the Demon into the air. Liam followed the Demon and kicked him back to the ground, and kneed him in the gut before he reached the ground. He kicked him away and followed him again, as he followed him; Oboe regained his composure and jumped at Liam. Oboe ducked Liam's punch and kicked him in the air. Where a fierce battle raged on in the air. Punches and kicks flying everywhere, neither could land a hit on the other. But, both were beaten up badly, and neither could fight at full power. Oboe grabbed Liam's fist, and threw him to the ground. Liam grabbed the ground with his hands and lowered himself to the floor; he looked up and saw Oboe's arms outstretched.

'DEMON SHOCKER!' Oboe shouted, throwing his hands forward, releasing an energy burst. There was a bright flash of light and there was no Liam left.

Oboe let out a yell of triumph, he had killed the Earthling, and he was invincible.

'HA…ME…HA!' a voice shouted, and Oboe turned around to see Liam and a burst of energy coming towards him… it was too late… he had let his guard down for that second too long, and now he joined his comrades…dead…

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' the Demon King shouted, his followers now dead.


	3. Wish upon a Dragon

The Demon King closed and opened his eyes. It couldn't of happened. It just couldn't…

His warriors, his strong unbeatable Demons had been killed by puny Earthlings! Lek knew what he had to do, he would have to get the Dragon Balls himself, he would have to risk himself for his health, his desire, his _passion…_

It was boring for Steve, Mike and Robert. All they did was sit around, watch the T.V and make sure the Dragon Ball wasn't taken. Matt, Liam, Ryan and Sam were having all the fun, and it wasn't fair in their opinion.

'Why can't we find the Dragon Balls?' Mike whined.

'Because we're _weak_' Robert mimed.

'I want some action!' Steve shouted. Suddenly, there was a loud crash; a flash of light, and the door had been broken down. There in the doorway was a tall figure, covered from head to toe in cloaks, with only his red piercing eyes showing.

'Who the hell are you?' Robert asked, furious that the door had been destroyed.

'And why did you break our door?' Steve and Mike asked, also furious.

'Allow me to enlighten you' the figure said slowly, 'I am he, the Demon King, the one who will rule the world, I am Gong Wong Lek!'

Fear flooded the three Humans. They were staring at the Demon that they were supposed to be hiding from. The Demon that was trying to take over the world using the Dragon Balls. There was no use for it… the three Humans launched themselves at Gong Wong Lek. He blocked their attacks, and sent them all flying. He ran at Steve, and hit him in the face. He jumped behind him and kicked him in the back. As Steve was flying forwards, he kicked him upwards and as he was falling in a graceful arc, he kicked him in the gut knocking him out.

Robert went crazy, as did Mike. They lunged at the Demon King, who merely shifted to the side of them. Mike caught a glimpse of his lower face, and he saw green skin like that of Dendiki's. The Demon King began to smirk, and punched them, sending them flying backwards. Both Humans fell backwards, and were greeted by being kicked in the back, and sent flying the other way. He grabbed hold of both of the Humans heads, and threw them in opposite directions, sending small Ki blasts following them. He did not wish to kill the Humans, only play mind games with the other Humans, and take the Dragon Balls. Leaving them alive would cause more terror in them, than seeing them dead, the Demon King thought. He picked up the Dragon Ball, and walked out of the door into the sunshine. He looked around, and with nothing around, he flew off with his prize…

Sam, Matt, Ryan and Matt let out screams in unison. The secret hideout that they had tried to protect was destroyed. But worst still the Dragon Ball was taken and the Humans left unconscious. There was nothing broken in the room, so there seemed to be no sign of a struggle.

'What do we do?' Matt asked, with fear in his voice.

'I haven't a clue' Ryan answered quietly.

'I do,' Sam said, 'we take the Dragon Ball to Lek and fight him.'

'That's suicide Sam!' Liam shouted, startled by Sam's idea.

'No, it isn't,' Sam said confidently, 'we have one, _one_ measly Dragon Ball while he has SIX of them. If we wait here, he'll just come and take it, not needing to bring his six. If we go without the seventh one, he won't care and kill us. If we take it however, we could get him to put his six on the line for our one, and we could win guys, us four our the strongest on Earth, there is no way he can beat us!'

'I suppose' Liam said quietly.

'I'm right guys,' Sam said, exasperated, 'for once I'm actually right. If we do this then we have a better chance of saving the Earth.'

'Fine' Liam said, 'let's go!'

'OK!' Ryan said. He could see the fear and anger in Sam's eyes. This wasn't one of his crackpot stupid ideas. Sam actually believed that he could be right, for once he could be right.

'I'm not so sure…' Matt said, trailing off.

'Listen Matt,' Ryan said to him, 'you don't know Sam like I do, he really means it, you must trust him this once, this one time you need to listen to him!'

'Fine' Matt said indifferently, 'I concede, let's go…'

The four Humans walked out of their hideout and flew off, Sam leading the way, towards the Demon King.

The Demon King opened his eyes; he felt a huge presence of Ki coming towards him. Could they be coming after him? Did they expect to beat him? The Demon King merely chuckled and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, it hit him, he felt it… they were bringing the Dragon Ball to him, what were they on? A suicide mission?

The four Humans landed in front of Lek and looked at them. He could see fear in their eyes and one was holding the Dragon Ball.

'Lek' Ryan shouted, 'we have a bargain for you!'

'Oh,' Lek said, genuinely surprised, 'what's that?'

'We will fight you' Sam said, 'and the winner gets every single Dragon Ball.'

'What if I refuse?' Lek asked probingly.

'Then we destroy the Dragon Ball and you don't get your wish!'

Lek immediately began to sweat. It was good that they could not see him because of the hood. They were in the driving seat in the bargain. They had something he needed, they didn't and he had no choice but to accept.

'Fine,' Lek said, 'Fight me!'

The four Humans surrounded the Demon King and jumped at him all sending punches and kicks. The Demon King merely shrugged and sent the four of them flying, into four different mountains, breaking them. The four disappeared and Liam went to punch Lek, and with his focus on him, he was kicked in the back by Sam, punched in the gut by Ryan and was kicked in the face by Matt. Lek stammered backwards, where he was punched by all four of them. He was then sent flying into the air and all four Human moved out of the way as Lek stood up slowly. Ryan looked at the other three and they knew it was time to end it. They all sent out a Kamehameha at Lek, which he couldn't block and was engulfed by the blasts. It was over…

The smoke and dust cleared and to all of the Humans astonishment, Lek was still standing. His cloaks had been destroyed but he was still wearing a fighting suit. It was matt black, and he had a white belt and brown shoes. He was a very pale green, even for a part-Namek, part-Demon, he looked as if he was ill.

'_Damn It!'_ thought Lek, _'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!'_

'It can't end this way' he thought, 'the disease has caught up with me, DAMN IT!'

Lek clutched his heart and breathed heavily. He was sweating; nothing could save him, or could it?

There was only one hope for him, it was a long shot, but it could work. He knew what he had to do; he just hoped he had enough energy for everything to work.

He looked up at the sky and spoke and unusual language. His eyes rolled, and the ground began to shake, the birds flew away from him, the animals hid from him. The Humans had no idea what was going on, all they could do was brace themselves.

Finally he stopped and spoke in clear English, 'Demon's of the underworld…HEED YOUR MASTER'S CALL!'

The ground shook more violently than before, and the sky turned blood red. Finally, a flame erupted from the ground under the Demon King, and a figure emerged from the flames and bowed to the Demon King. Everything suddenly became eerily normal, like nothing had happened moments ago. The Demon was short and thin, with green skin and wings. He had red penetrating eyes like his master, and was called Tuba.

'Attack them!' Lek shouted pointing at the Humans.

The monster jumped at the Humans and they began fighting furiously. Lek slipped away unnoticed and took the last Dragon Ball with him. The four fought the Demon like mad, trying to get away from him, but couldn't break free. Liam had had enough and began to get serious. He ran at the Demon and kicked it in the gut. He elbowed its head, sending it to the ground. The Demon grabbed Lek's foot and flew into the air. Liam was stranded in midair and he could do nothing.

'Toodleoo' Tuba said, and laughed hysterically.

Liam suddenly became upright again and smiled at the Demon.

'Actually, you'll be the one saying goodbye' Liam said, and with that he released the beam of energy he had been holding, leaving behind Tuba's arm. Liam kicked off the Demon's arm, and it fell to the ground with a dull thud. Liam landed on the ground and was congratulated by the others, and suddenly the sky turned black…

'Oh Dragon, come and grant me my wish!' the Demon King shouted, still clutching his chest. The Dragon Balls glowed yellow more often, until finally there was a bright flash of light and a yellow figure began to emerge from the Dragon Balls. It twisted and turned in the sky, until the Dragon's figure became fully visible. It had yellow skin on its belly, and green scales everywhere else. It had a long mouth, and many short, clawed arms, but most striking were its vibrant red eyes.

'You have summoned me and you have two wishes, what are they?' the Dragon spoke in a low booming voice.

The Demon King smiled and replied, 'I wish for me to be cured of this disease!'

'That is easy,' the Dragon replied. It squinted its eyes, and they turned yellow. There was a bright flash of light and the Dragon said 'your wish has been granted…'

It was done! He had been cured; he had finally been cured of the disease. He could now fight those pesky children and kill them. His eyes returned to their full red colour, and his skin returned to its healthy green state. He felt better than ever…

'What is your second wish?' the Dragon asked, breaking Lek's silence.

He had forgotten he still had a wish left; it was getting better for him.

The Demon King smirked and replied, 'Return me to my full strength!'

There was another bright flash of light, and the Dragon said, 'It is done…'

The Demon King could feel the power flowing through him, he had just done the impossible, he had returned to his strongest power ever, he had beaten what no one had beaten before!

The Dragon then said one final thing, 'Goodbye…'

With that, there was a bright flash of yellow light surrounding the Dragon, and it disappeared, sending the Dragon Balls into the air. They went in four different directions, with a streak of yellow following them.

Liam, Ryan, Matt and Sam stood in front of the Demon King bewildered, they had failed Dendiki, they had let the Demon King trick them, and now he was at full strength…

'Now children,' the Demon King said softly, smirking 'shall we have some fun?'


	4. Nightmare Personified

The Demon King looked at the Humans standing before him. They were trembling, fear had swept over them. Yet, they had not learnt the true meaning of terror.

'Allow me to show you what nightmares really are' the Demon King said softly.

Without warning, he ran at the Humans, he kicked Liam in the gut, sent Sam flying backwards, and punched Matt and Ryan in the faces. He grabbed Liam by the head, and threw him into the air. Lek followed immediately, and took pleasure in beating up the Humans. He laid four hits to the face of Liam, followed by a kick back to the ground, and kicking him in the stomach when he landed back on the ground.

Lek looked at the other three, and smiled. Again, without warning, he sprung into action, and Matt and Ryan only just got away. He punched Sam squarely in the gut, causing him to cough up blood, and punched him backwards. He ran after Sam, and delivered a kick to the back, followed by a kick to the head. As Sam was falling forward, the Demon King kicked him into a rock, followed by repeatedly smashing his head into it, and finally kicking him back to the ground.

Sam and Liam were unconscious, Matt and Ryan were the only ones standing between Lek and his dream.

'Now now, why so quiet?' Lek asked jokingly. Neither of them answered, looking into the eyes of the Demon, not wanting to make the first move.

Lek swooped on them, drawing his fist back. They both moved out of the way, and Lek followed them both immediately. Lek was face to face with them instantly and smirked. Matt went to punch the Demon King, but he just disappeared. They were both hit with what felt like 100,000 tonnes of metal, and they both fell down towards the Earth. Lek kicked both of them in opposite directions and held out his hands at both of them.

'DEMON SHOCKER!' he shouted, sending two bolts of energy from the palm of his hands, hitting both Humans squarely on the chest, knocking them down to the ground. Lek slowly hovered back to the ground and looked around at the carnage he had created.

Suddenly, he was punched in his face, and then kicked in the gut. He stumbled backwards and was greeted by a kick in the back, followed by another kick, this time to the head. Lek clutched his back and then heard two voices shout out, 'HA!' and he was hit by a massive beam of energy. Lek screamed in agony and fell back onto the ground, with rocks falling on him.

Lek powered up immediately, sending the rocks flying in all directions, seeing all four of the Humans standing in defiance. Lek had received minor scratches, but was addled that such Humans could be so strong.

'Good show old chaps!' Lek said mockingly to them, 'Pip pip!'

At once Lek's face turned serious, and he was no longer smirking at them.

'You fools think you can dare match the great Gong Wong Lek?' he shouted at them.

He charged at the Humans, causing them to jump separate ways, giving the Demon King better chance of killing them. He followed Liam, and punched him squarely in the chest, causing him to clutch the area where he was punched. Lek kicked him into the air and shot four ki blasts at him. There was a massive explosion, followed by Liam hurtling towards the ground. Lek then turned his attention to Sam. He ran at him and delivered a painful shot to the ribs. He then punched him repeatedly in the head, followed by kicking him into the rocks. He then jumped at Sam, and started punching him. Eventually, Sam was punched through the rocks, and sent flying backwards onto the ground.

There was only two to go. Lek jumped at Matt, and delivered a punch to his face. He then kicked him in the gut, and punched him in the face again. Lek ran and shoulder tackled him, and jumped up into the air. He flew back to Earth like a speeding bullet, and hit Sam in the ribs with his head. Lek laughed and lifted Matt up into the air by his head. He delivered another series of punches to Matt's head, before throwing him back onto the ground.

Ryan ran at the Demon King and punched him in the face. He kicked him in the gut, punched him in the face, and jumped up into the air. Lek followed him immediately and was greeted by Ryan's fist in the air. Lek span backwards and then zoomed towards Ryan. Ryan dodged Lek's punch, and kicked him in the back, sending him back to Earth. Ryan hovered back as well, and landed on the ground, with no sign of Lek. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of energy, followed by Lek punching Ryan relentlessly. The Demon King was bleeding on his lip, and the taste of his own blood made him furious. After hitting Ryan countless times, he kicked him into the air and followed him upwards.

The Demon King and Ryan were face to face. The Demon King simply smirked, and delivered to a ferocious kick to Ryan's back, suddenly behind Ryan. Ryan began falling to the dusty ground below him, but before he reached it, he was kicked in the head by Lek, and was launched back into the air. There Lek landed another series of punches and kicks on Ryan before letting his lifeless body touch the ground.

The Demon King hovered back onto the ground. He couldn't believe it, these puny weaklings had managed to land hits, and even make him bleed! Lek began to walk off when he was hit from behind with a blast of energy.

'It's not over yet!' Ryan shouted, clothes in tatters. Matt stirred behind him, and he stood next to his friend, his clothes also in tatters.

'Along as we're breathing, you'll never win Lek!' Matt shouted to the Demon King.

'I'll admit it now,' the Demon King said, impressed at their unwillingness to die, 'you've got guts…'

He looked at the two Humans. They had seen the worst, they were ready to take anything that he threw at them, and they did not fear him any more. Lek knew at once that the fight wasn't going to be easy; both would die before letting him take over Earth. Lek contemplated what to do next, with the Humans standing there, not making a move.

Lek ran at the two of them and punched the both in the gut, and sent them flying in two different directions. He jumped after Matt and drew his fist back to hit him, but was punched in the head by Ryan. Lek turned around to hit Ryan, but was kicked by Matt. They then began punching and kicking the Demon King at furious speed. They had trapped him, trapped him like a common mouse in a mousetrap.

Lek flew into the air, escaping the two Humans and then sent massive ki blasts from his hands, towards the Earth at them.

'Make up your minds' Lek shouted, laughing, 'your life, or your friends?'

Matt and Ryan looked back at the ground; they were under Sam and Liam. They didn't have enough time to fly down, grab them and escape, so they would have to take the blasts. Ryan and Matt grabbed the end of the blasts once they reached them, and held onto them, they couldn't hold it off for much longer.

'SAM, LIAM GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' Ryan shouted back to his friends, but they didn't move. They were out cold. There was nothing they could do, Lek had won…

Dendiki flew as fast as he could, following the destruction left from Lek and the Humans battle. Dendiki couldn't believe he forgot about Korin, his dearest friend. He had panicked about the Demon King so much, he forgot about everything he once knew. He saw Korin, and got a bag of Senzu Beans. Dendiki knew they could restore you to full health, and full strength, as long as you were still alive…

Ryan and Matt couldn't hold it off any longer; the blasts were making them use up too much energy. They both braced themselves, and let go of the blasts. The attacks engulfed them immediately and caused unbearable pain. There was a flash of light and both Ryan and Matt fell to the floor, unable to move. The Demon King walked up to both of them and began to laugh again. He was victorious, he had done it, the Earth was his for the taking, and nothing could stop him now.

Dendiki made his way to Liam and Sam and took out two small green beans from the bag, and put them in the two Humans mouth. They instinctively chewed them, and immediately jumped up.

'Where is he?' Liam shouted, ready to fight again.

'Wait' Dendiki said commandingly, 'I have something for you to do. As you know, Saiyan's get stronger after every near death experience, so will you. However, Matt and Ryan are much stronger than you, therefore they have more chance of taking down Lek.' Sam tried to speak, but was cut off by Dendiki, 'I want you to be the distraction that attacks Lek long enough for me to restore Matt and Ryan to full health.'

Liam and Sam understood it immediately, and flew with Dendiki towards Lek.

Gong Wong Lek was filled with elation. He made his way to Liam and Matt and looked at them.

'You gave me a good fight' he said, panting slightly, 'but now you die.'

He put his hands towards Matt and Ryan, and began to power up.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the back. He turned around and was punched. It was Sam and Liam. The Demon King couldn't comprehend how they had survived his attacks. Sam kicked Lek into the air, and Sam and Liam followed him. They both delivered a series of punches and kicks, followed by a double kick, propelling Lek into the air. Lek regained his composure immediately, and punched both of them as they made their way up to him. He hit them again on the head, and then kicked them down to the ground. Lek followed them, and punched them both in the ground. Lek turned around to see Matt and Ryan off but they were not on the ground, battered and broken…

They were both standing, fully conscious, with no scratches or bruises at all, and their clothes were fully mended. Behind them, was Dendiki, the meddling Guardian of the Earth, who was clutching a brown bag. Sam and Liam jumped from behind Lek to guard Dendiki.

'Glad to see that you're happy we're alive and kicking' Matt said sarcastically.

'Ready for Round 2, oh great Demon King?' Ryan asked jokingly.

'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' Lek shouted, 'WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN!'

'Oh it's just because you're to cocky' Sam said truthfully. The four Humans and the Namek began laughing, but strangely Lek did too.

'Well, I guess I'll have to use my full power won't I?' Lek asked.

'What?' the four Humans replied, gaping at him.

'Oh, I was holding back' Lek said, smirking, 'weren't you?'


	5. Super Powers Collide!

Fear swept over Lek's adversaries. He had been holding back on them, not giving his full power to the fight. If he was that strong now, how strong could he be at full power?

Lek started to power up, and a red aura surrounded him. The ground started shaking beneath him, and the shaking grew stronger and stronger every second. Lek's muscles bulged and so did his body. Lek gave one final shout and a bright light emitted from him. When it stopped, Lek had grew at least a foot, with bigger muscles, with his veins recognisable even more.

'Ready for true pain?' Lek asked the two Humans.

Not giving them time to answer, he charged at them, and punched them both squarely in their stomachs. He hit them in the head with his elbows and kneed them in the stomachs again, before kicking them into the air. He followed them up, and laid a series of punches and kicks on both of them, before flying higher, and kicking both of them to the ground.

'Aww crap' Sam said, looking at the carnage Lek was creating.

Lek flew down, and kicked both Humans before they touched the ground, and played a game of keeping them from touching the ground.

'7…8…9…10…11' Lek counted, continuously kicking the Humans.

He kept kicking them for at least 3 minutes before Sam had had enough. He leapt forward and kicked the Demon King in the side, followed by his head, and finally his stomach. The Demon King flew backwards, and Matt and Ryan landed on the floor. Dendiki immediately gave them some more Senzu Beans, restoring the Humans to full strength. However, the Demon King walked back, without a scratch on him.

'That was not fair, you stopped me…' Lek angrily said, 'I was 5 away from 100.'

Matt and Ryan couldn't believe that Lek was playing games with them, but their anger was then drowned away when Dendiki whispered to them:

'I have no Senzu Beans left…'

'What?' both of them whispered back.

'I couldn't get any more,' Dendiki said, disappointed 'so be careful…'

'Don't worry, we will' both of them whispered back confidently.

They stared in Lek's gleaming red eyes Lek stared into theirs. Neither of them blinked until the two Humans couldn't stand it any longer and looked away.

'Ha!' Lek shouted, 'I win!'

Lek then ran at the two Humans, but they had coaxed him in. They moved out of the way of his punch, and delivered one of their own to him. As he staggered back from their surprise attack, they both delivered a devastating kick, followed by a flurry of punches. Lek stumbled back and was kicked into the air by Matt. As Lek fell back to Earth, he was greeted by another kick from Matt and a punch from Ryan.

The two Humans jumped at Lek, however he grabbed their hands as they went to punch him. Lek smirked, and delivered a kick to both of them. As they felt the effects of the kick, Lek pounced on them, delivering kicks and punches of his own to them. Lek laughed as he was doing this, as he was clearly enjoying himself. After a little while, Lek threw both of the Humans back to the ground, and sent a flurry of ki blasts at them.

'I hope you have fun dying children!' Lek shouted to them.

He eventually stopped and hovered back to Earth. However, to his displeasure, both Humans were still alive. Their clothes were tattered, they had bruises and scratches, but they were still alive. Lek then began to feel the effects of their attacks, and he felt out of breath as well. He couldn't believe that these people had caused this much pain to him. It almost became unbearable.

'How you doing kiddies?' Lek asked them, panting slightly.

'The same as you' they said, panting as well, 'exhausted.'

Both Humans were smiling, they were enjoying the fighting. This seemed strange for the Demon King, and couldn't comprehend why they were smiling.

'What is so good to be smiling about?' Lek asked them, annoyed at their constant smiling.

'Just that we've saw your weakness oh great one' Matt and Ryan said.

This perplexed the Demon King, Dendiki, Sam and Liam, and they all let out a very audible 'What?'

'Well oh great Demon one' Matt began, 'your strength is compensated for your speed.'

Matt ran at the Demon King and punched him 4 times in the stomach. Lek punched the area where Matt was, but it didn't hit him, as he was standing next to Ryan again.

'You can't win' Ryan spoke, but the Demon King failed to believe it.

'That can't be possible!' Lek shouted back, however the same incident with Matt happened all over again, this time with Ryan.

There was nothing the Demon King could do, he could power down, catch up with them, and try to beat them or stay as he was. He couldn't power down, however, because if he did, he would be substantially weaker than them. There was only one thing for it in Lek's mind.

'I have something that may change your mind…' Lek began, 'a move which will end it all.'

Lek looked at the four Humans and the Namek and smirked. He began powering up again. The sky turned black, the ground shook even more violently and trees and rocks began to crumble around them. It was Lek's last chance, his trump card.

'Goodbye and don't come back now!' Lek shouted to them.

A red sphere came around the Demon King and he started to glow red.

'DEMON DESTROYER!' Lek shouted, followed by a massive explosion emitting from him. It engulfed the whole area and annihilated everything in its area. The pain for anything in it would be unbearable, yet the Demon King was protected.

It lasted for 5 minutes, and when it stopped, and when the smoke cleared, the whole of the area was just left barren. All that was left was the dusty ground. Lek looked around; there was no sign of the Humans until…

'Oh Lekky' a voice shouted.

The Demon King turned around, to see them all standing there, with a shield of energy surrounding them.

'Portable one time energy barrier' Sam said, 'I always carry one with me, you know just in case…'

'_DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!'_ the Demon King exploded, not believing what he saw and heard.

'Time to take out the trash' Ryan told Matt.

'I agree' Matt replied.

The two Humans powered up, and simultaneously launched a Kamehameha at the Demon King. The energy beam engulfed the Demon King causing him unbearable pain. It was a sensation he hadn't felt for a long, long time. When the smoke cleared, the Demon King hadn't disintegrated, but was dying. Lek began laughing and the Humans looked at him intently.

'You haven't s…seen the last of m…me' Lek said panting, 'I p…pro…promise you tha…that…'

Lek fell onto his stomach and vanished from sight, he had been killed, the Demon Kings reign of terror finished once and for all.

Dendiki let out a yell of triumph and jumped for joy. He started crying and none of the others had any objections, considering what he had been through. However, Liam suddenly remembered something.

'The other three!' he shouted, 'what do we do about them?'

'Don't worry' Dendiki said, stopping the tears, 'I have three Senzu Beans for them…'

'Hey!' Ryan shouted at Dendiki, 'you said you had none left!'

'None for you' Dendiki replied calmly.

The five of them flew back to the hideout, and Steve, Mike and Robert were all given Senzu Beans. The others then retold the story of how Gong Wong Lek was killed and they all listened in awe. Afterwards, Dendiki got up and walked to the door.

'Don't go!' Sam told the Guardian, 'we're having a party!'

'I can't' he replied quietly, 'I don't deserve it. It was my fault, I will not have a party for unleashing terror on the world.'

Dendiki walked out of the hideout, and Sam understandingly let the Guardian of the Earth go. At least they always knew where the could find him…


	6. The World Tournament

'IIIITTTT'S TIME FOR THE WORLD TOURNAMENT!' a blond man shouted into his microphone. He had black sunglasses, and a black tuxedo on. 'Join up, and you could be one of the lucky winners of 5 MILLION ZENIE!'

People immediately turned their full attention to him, as money is the route of almost everything.

'So, get your applications in before 6pm, at this desk' he said, pointing behind him to a small table with two monks sitting behind it, with sheets of paper and pencils neatly laid out before them.

'SOOO LETS GET STARTED!' he shouted weakly, his voice beginning to fade from all his shouting.

Another monk hit a gong, and people rushed towards the desk. They formed a queue, with everyone pushing and shoving each other.

A man walked up the street slowly, trying not to attract attention to him. He had black spiked hair, and blue sparkling eyes, which were unconvincingly hidden behind some sunglasses. He was Ryan. He had grew in the two years before the tournament, and hoped no one would recognise him. How everyone on Earth found out, he didn't know, but they knew that he, Matt, Sam and Liam fought the Demon King, and killed him. They knew that Ryan and his friends stopped him from becoming the Overlord of Earth, as it was all captured on T.V, and was now on DVD for 200 Zenie, but where his share of the money was, Ryan did not know.

Eventually, the queue got shorter and shorter, as the day dragged on, and he was the last but two. Ryan hoped that if he signed up later, everyone would have left, but it seemed everyone wanted to see the competition, to see if they could get an advantage. The two monks looked bored having taken names all day. The two in front of Ryan wore plain white cloaks, and were covered from head-to-toe in them, nothing could be seen of their body, or their heads.

'Name' one monk said lazily.

'I am Natra' one of the said quietly, 'and he is Yarum.'

'One kind of crappy names are they?' the monk replied lazily.

'Say that again' the other one said, 'and you'll be going home without your upper half…'

The first monk gulped and looked at the table, while the second monk gave them their numbers, and took down their names. The two turned around and walked off. As they passed Ryan, he felt a surge of pain in his stomach, and he couldn't understand why. It stopped as suddenly as it started, so he thought nothing of it and walked up to the desk.

'My name is Ryan' the young man said, 'and please don't let anyone know I'm fighting until the last 8.'

'Right you are, saviour of the world' the first monk whispered to Ryan.

He received his number from the second monk, and was told the time of starting in the morning. As Ryan made his way to the hotel nearby he wondered whether it was time for a change, as he couldn't be an international hero forever, and there was no trouble at all since Lek met his grisly end. As Ryan made his way into the hotel he was astonished at who he saw.

'Well well, long time no see' Sam shouted to Ryan.

Sam wasn't the only one there; all of his friends were, and they all greeted him minus Robert, Mike and Steve, who were skulking in the corner. They all looked the same since he last saw them, except for the fact that they were all taller than two years ago.

'Now' Matt said turning to the other three, 'what did you want to say to us?'

Mike got up off his seat and walked over to Matt. He looked at him in the eyes for a second and suddenly punched him in the face. Ryan couldn't believe it and walked over to Mike.

'What the hell was that about?' Ryan shouted at his friend.

'Stay at the hideout, your weaker than us…' Mike mimicked sarcastically, Steve and Robert laughing, 'when really all you wanted to do was beat Lek so that everyone would love you. You make me sick you know that? You're all just glory hogs!'

Ryan couldn't stand him any longer and punched him squarely in the face.

'You are just jealous that we beat him!' Ryan shouted back, 'we didn't want the publicity, how were we supposed to know that it would be shown on T.V and there would be a DVD that we wouldn't get the money for?'

'Aaaand…' Sam broke in, 'you got your ass kicked by Lek in 5 minutes.'

'So did you.' Steve said angrily.

'Yeah, but we didn't lose something important, did we?' Sam shouted at the other three, 'and we managed to kill him as well!'

'You know what?' Mike shouted, 'you can forget our friendship, and if I were you, I'd hope that we don't meet in the world tournament!'

Mike looked back at Robert and Steve, ordering them to leave, and when he turned round, he was met by a punch from Matt.

'Payback…' Matt said to Mike, grinning.

Mike muttered something under his breath, and walked off out of the hotel, with Steve and Robert following close behind.

'Why were they like that?' Ryan asked to the three remaining.

'Jealous' Liam said, speaking for the first time, 'jealous that we got all that publicity.'

'We better get some rest' Matt said suddenly, 'if we want to kick their asses tomorrow.'

Matt led Ryan, Sam and Liam to where their rooms were, and went into his own room. The rooms were beautiful, and Ryan asked as Matt was leaving him, how much they cost.

'They were free' Matt told him, grinning 'for us superstars.'

'Bet that P-O's Mike and Co even more' Ryan said.

'You bet' Matt replied closing the door behind him.

Ryan met Matt, Sam and Liam the following morning in the lobby, and they went to the World Tournament arena the following morning. The blond haired guy with the black tuxedo stood in front of all the competitors, just as they entered.

'Right, there will be a tournament untelevised, for the Last 8 to be decided' he said into his microphone, 'find your number on one of the boards and make your way to the designated ring, the World Tournament will properly begin after the preliminaries, so there will be no spectators apart from you.'

Ryan looked across to Mike, who cut his throat, signalling that they were dead, and Robert and Steve gave them repeated middle fingers.

'You all no the rules, and some of you may get hurt today,' he said solemnly, 'but GOOD LUCK!'

Ryan, Sam, Matt and Liam had no trouble at all making there way through to the Last 8, not even breaking a sweat in the process. Much to their displeasure, Mike also made it through with ease to the Last 8; he had seemed to get stronger in the 2 years before the Tournament.

However, there were two matches left, and Ryan and his friends were one of the few who stayed to watch it.

A referee held up his microphone and looked at his board.

'Will number 507 and number 233 please make their way to ring 3, and will number 211 and number 765 please make their way to ring 2' the ref said, before getting his colleague to ref the other match. Both referees got the names of the contestants, as it was to decide the last two in the Last 8. It was Steve versus one cloaked guy, and Robert versus the other cloaked guy.

'FIGHT!' both referees shouted at once. Robert immediately lunged and started punching and kicking his opponent to no avail, and nothing was happening in ring 3.

Robert tried to punch the figure where the face should be, but met thin air. The figure had moved so fast that there was an image of him left. Suddenly there was a kick out of nowhere, and Robert crumpled to the ground.

'8…9…10!' the ref shouted, 'the winner and advancing to the Last 8, NATRA!'

Everyone looked at ring 3, where nothing had happened. People began shouting 'DO SOMETHING' but neither man moved, finally the cloaked figure spoke.

'I have attacked him so quickly that he has froze in fear' he said pushing Steve over with one finger, 'award me the victory.'

'The winner, and advancing to the Last 8, YARUM!' the ref shouted.

Everyone bar the Last 8 dispersed, all downhearted at the fact they wee eliminated, and at the fact that the free matches were incredibly boring. The blond man walked up to them, with a board behind him, and a monk holding a box.

'We will hold a secret raffle, and then tell you will hear the results in the waiting room' he told them.

They all picked their numbers and waited for the announcement of the matches. While they were waiting, Mike stared at them, his eyes boring into them, his arms folded, watching like a hawk. Meanwhile, the two cloaked figures were in deep conversation, keeping as quiet as possible.

'AND NOW HERE ARE THE MATCHES AND THE LAST 8!' the blond announcer shouted into his microphone, in front of the crowds.

Ryan crossed his fingers, hoping he drew a good match.

'The matches are…' the announcer said, more docile, 'Mike versus Matt, Sam versus Yarum, Nantra versus Sam, and Ryan versus Kilhoon!'

The man named Kilhoon flexed his muscles at Ryan, and had a grin on his face. He seemed full of himself, and had no clue what he was up against.

'So, will Mike, and Matt come out please!' the announcer shouted.

Mike and Matt walked out onto the arena and looked at each other, not daring to blink.

'Don't forget folks, that Matt, Sam, Liam and Ryan all defeated Gong Wong Lek, the Demon King!' the announcer shouted.

All of the audience clapped and it seemed to make Mike more irate.

'So let the match begin!' the announcer shouted, before sitting down on the nearest chair.


	7. The Last 8

Mike charged at Matt and hit him with all his might and hit him with a punch squarely in the face. As Matt staggered back, Mike kicked him in the side. Mike went for another punch, but Matt disappeared before his and the crowds eyes.

'What the-' the announcer began, but was broken off as Mike disappeared too.

Kilhoon looked at the arena and rubbed his eyes.

'What happened?' he asked to the people in the back.

'You can't see?' Ryan asked him smugly.

'No, can you?' Kilhoon replied honestly.

'Yes I can' Ryan told him.

'What's going on?' Kilhoon asked.

Another voice spoke, but from the corner, and had a much lower voice, 'Matt and Mike are even, both land a punch or kick, and then they evenly block each other.'

The other figure turned to Kilhoon and also spoke, 'Matt has landed a kick on Mike, look at the arena.'

Surely enough, Matt and Mike reappeared, with Matt kicking Mike backwards. Mike slid to the edge of the ring and his head slumped over the edge. The tournament announcer scramble over to the edge and looked at Mike.

'He's not eliminated yet, folks!' he shouted out to the crowd in the stands.

Mike jumped back up, swore and looked at Matt. He cupped his hands and smiled.

'KA…ME…HA…ME…' Mike shouted, with Matt shouting the same.

Mike smirked and looked at Matt with a glint in his eye.

'HA…REVERSE!' mike shouted, disappearing and reappearing behind Matt.

Matt turned around and held out his hands, with the blast heading straight towards him.

Matt slid across the ring, grasping the blast trying to stop moving. But, he couldn't. He neared the edge every second, and what if he let go?

Thousands of innocent people could die, and Mike didn't care if it would help him win the Tournament. The crowd started screaming, and Matt knew what to do. He jumped backwards, and kicked the blast into the air. Silence erupted throughout the arena, everyone looking at Matt as if he was something weird.

'W…What the hell?' Mike said, panting, breaking the silence.

Matt knew it was over, Mike used all his energy up trying to get Matt to take the blast and eliminate himself. Matt ran up to Mike and kicked him out the ring. The announcer broke himself from his trance and looked in the ring.

'THE WINNER' the announcer shouted, 'MATT!'

The crowd immediately cheered and clapped Matt, as he had just saved some of their lives. Matt walked to the back, and was given congratulations by the other three. Then, Mike was brought through on a stretcher, carried by two monks, and Steve and Robert following them. Mike looked at Matt with disgust on his face.

'Just you wait Matt,' he said slowly, 'I will get you, don't you worry about that!'

Mike was carried off with Steve and Robert giving Matt the middle finger, and Mike began laughing madly.

'I think your punch last night might have made him crazy…' Sam said slowly to Matt.

Matt didn't contradict him, there was no need, he was almost certainly right.

'THE NEXT MATCH IS SAM VERSUS YARUM!' the announcer shouted.

Sam and one of the cloaked figures made their way up to the arena, and the announcer started the match right away. The fighters in the back couldn't hear what was going on, as the roar from the crowd was deafening, and Kilhoon and the cloaked warrior were blocking the view.

Sam ran at Yarum, and met a kick in his back. Sam turned around, but was hit by a punch halfway through turning. Sam spun in a graceful arc and hit the arena floor. Sam immediately jumped back up, and looked round. Sam was suddenly in pain, and the source was a flurry of punches and kicks from Yarum that he could barely see. It started to go black as Sam felt himself fall backwards, and felt the grass as he hit the floor and felt no more…

An eerie silence fell over the arena. Horror emitted from the crowd. Ryan, Matt and Liam knew it wasn't good. Kilhoon and Nantra moved out of the way, as Sam was brought out on a stretcher. Matt cursed and ran up to Sam. Not really paying attention to anything else, Ryan and Liam followed, but Liam's arm was grabbed stopping him. It was Nantra.

'Your friend will be alright, I saw your other friend pull out a Senzu Bean…' he spoke softly.

'You know about them?' Liam asked sceptically.

'Oh yes' Nantra said indifferently, 'our match is next.'

Nantra walked out to the arena and Liam started to follow.

'LIAM!' a voice shouted.

Liam spun around, and saw Sam run in with Ryan and Liam following.

'Be careful' Sam said, gasping, 'those guys are deadly.'

Liam nodded and walked off to the arena. Yarum made his way back into the waiting area and looked at Sam and nodded his head, as if he had realised something. Liam looked directly at Yarum, knowing what they could do. He knew that he might have a hard fight, but what if he could do what Sam couldn't?

Yarum gave a comical bow to Liam, and waited for him to make the first move. Liam knew he couldn't fall into that trap, it was an obvious one, and so Liam waited as well. The crowd were still in a stunned silence from the last match, it was almost unbelievable that you could hear the wind blowing around you. Liam waited even longer, not being able to tell what his opponent was thinking. Then, he was hit by piercing pain in his stomach. It then erupted all over his body, stinging him everywhere. Why couldn't he have just died? It would have saved him from this horror; he wouldn't let it befall on anybody. Then he felt another pain in his stomach, this time even more powerful.

Could it be possible that he would be allowed to die? Did Nantra not care about the match? What could he have against Liam?

Liam gave a yell of pain and shouted 'I QUIT!'

The pain suddenly stopped and Liam fell to his knees. Nantra walked back towards the waiting area, and Liam sat breathlessly in the arena.

'THE WINNER NANTRA!' the announcer shouted down his microphone.

Liam had lost the match, yet he had not received any scratches, bruises or cuts. Liam slowly walked to the back as Kilhoon and Ryan made their way out. Ryan shot an inquisitorial look to Liam, but Liam disregarded it as he made his way back.

Ryan looked at Kilhoon, and couldn't believe him. He had a smug look on his face that made Ryan sick. He looked as if he believed he was the king of the world and was the ultimate treasure of it. Ryan knew that Kilhoon couldn't stand a chance against him, but Ryan was more focused on the fact of the matter ahead to him. If he won, he would face Nantra in the next round…

Kilhoon ran at Ryan, and caught him off guard; he kicked him squarely in the side. Ryan felt it, but rebounded with a kick of his own. Kilhoon jumped backwards, and clutched his side. Ryan knew that it was over, and he attacked Kilhoon with a sharp punch to the face. Kilhoon crumpled onto the ground and lay there. The announcer counted to 10, and Ryan was declared the winner. The crowd went out of their trance, and started cheering loudly for Ryan, as if he was some kind of celebrity.

'The Next rounds matches are Matt versus Yarum, and Ryan versus Nantra!' the announcer shouted, trying to make himself heard over the din caused by the crowd.

Ryan knew they wanted to see something better in the next round, as the quarter-finals had finished in less than an hour, with the longest match being Matt versus Mike, which was short in it's own respect.

Ryan made his way to the back, and Sam, Liam and Matt congratulated him. Nantra and Yarum stood in the corner, determined not to look at their opponents. Ryan knew something was strange about them, but he couldn't say what.

'We've got half an hour before my match' Matt told Ryan, and they left to get a snack. Leaving Yarum and Nantra, speaking quickly in a language Ryan could not understand.


	8. The Semi Finals

Ryan, Liam, Sam and Matt returned from the café to find Nantra and Yarum still in deep conversation. They occasionally looked across to Matt and Ryan, but never stopped speaking. Ryan heard some words, but sounded more like gibberish than anything else.

'ANNNND NOW' the announcer shouted, 'MATT VERSUS YARUM!'

Matt made his way out to the arena with Yarum following him. The crowd gave deafening cheers for Matt, and a chorus of boos when Yarum made his way out. The announcer tried to get a word in to Matt, but the racket from the crowd caused nothing to be heard.

'SHUT UP!' a voice shouted from the back. It was Nantra.

The crowd fell to a deafening silence and Matt grinned. Yarum looked back at Nantra, and then looked at Matt.

'Good luck kid' he said to Matt softly, 'you'll need it…'

'You'll be the only-'

A knee to the gut stopped Matt, and he fell to his knees. He hadn't seen it coming, and it caused a lot of pain. He received a kick to the head from Yarum, and he fell backwards onto the floor. The crowd and the announcer were stunned.

'Count dammit!' Yarum shouted to the announcer, who wasn't doing his job.

'1…2…3…4…5…' the announcer began.

Matt was helpless, he couldn't move anything. The count was up to 8, he had lost.

'9…' the announcer shouted.

Matt suddenly kipped up, gaining a burst of energy. He ran forward, and punched Yarum in the side. His opponent had not expected it, and stumbled backwards. The crowd began cheering again, and Matt pressed his advantage. He moved quickly behind Yarum and delivered a sharp kick to his back, causing him to stand rigidly upright. Matt kicked him again, this time throwing him to the floor. Yarum got up immediately and brushed the dirt of his cloak.

'Well well, you're not the weakling you look' Yarum said coldly.

'Yeah and you're the idiot that you seem like' Matt answered back.

''My my, the kid can talk,' Yarum said, with a hint of amusement in his voice, 'so kid, why you in the tournament?'

'You don't know who I am?' Matt asked Yarum.

'No I don't' Yarum said, then adding, 'but no doubt you'll tell me.'

'I'm one of the two who killed the Demon King Gong Wong Lek!' Matt said proudly.

'Y…you killed him?' Yarum asked Matt quietly.

'Yep,' Matt said, 'guess you're scared now you know who I am!'

'No, I'm not…' Yarum, said with coldness in his voice.

Yarum stood still, and looked at Matt, not taking his eyes off him.

'Oh, and I killed nearly all of Lek's little Demon Warrior things too' Matt shouted down to Yarum as an afterthought.

Yarum suddenly ran at Matt. He kicked him in the gut and he driven his elbow into the back of Matt's skull.

'I will make you suffer…' Yarum whispered to Matt.

He kicked Matt away from him, and Matt landed on the arena floor, not moving.

'1…2…3…4…5…6-'

Matt got up slowly to the cheers of the crowd. But, Yarum was clapping too.

'Bravo, bravo!' he shouted to Matt sarcastically, 'Mabye you'll last a minute longer!'

Yarum howled with laughter. Matt chose that moment, and rushed at Yarum. He punched him in the gut, and drove his knee into Yarum's head. Matt flipped over Yarum, and kicked him in the back, and finally on the legs. Yarum stumbled before falling over. However, he got straight back up.

'Well…' Yarum said, panting slightly, 'you're stronger than I thought…'

Matt nodded, and ran at the opponent. He tried punching and kicking him, but Yarum was ready this time, and he blocked all of Matt's attacks. Yarum merely laughed at Matt, and punched him hard in the face. Matt couldn't feel his face for a couple of seconds. Matt tried to retaliate with a punch, but it was blocked lazily by Yarum, who kicked Matt in the side, knocking him into the ground.

Matt got himself up slowly again, this time the count reaching 8.

'Come on now Mattie boy!' Yarum shouted to him lazily, 'where's that super strong power that you had?'

Matt growled at Yarum, and rushed at him again. However, he was met by more kicks and punches from Yarum, before falling to the ground again.

'8…9-'

Matt got up again, barely able to stand up, and no way of taking down Yarum. Yarum was laughing his head off, thoroughly enjoying beating up Matt.

'What you going to do Matt?' Yarum asked, laughing, 'Run at me again?'

Matt did just that; he rushed at Yarum, this time holding a ki blast in his hand. Yarum was ready for it again and he jumped up out of the way. Matt however, smirked, cupping his hands to his side and turning his body away from Yarum.

'KA…ME…HA…ME…' Matt shouted, with a ball of blue energy in his cupped hands.

Yarum, who was now floating in the air, was trying desperately to get Matt to stop it. However, it was too late and Matt released the Kamehameha wave at Yarum.

The blast of blue energy made it's way up to Yarum at lightning speed. Yarum stuck out his hand to stop it. Yarum could feel it starting to break his hand. It was burning like mad, causing searing pain on his palm. Yarum forced, his hand backwards, and then to the side of him. He had just thrown the beam away from himself. It flew off and destroyed a mountain and some buildings near the arena. Yarum slowly flew back down to the arena floor.

'8…9…10!' the announcer shouted, 'AND THE WINNER, YARUM!'

The crowd let out deafening boos, as Yarum made his way to the back. He passed Ryan on the way.

Yarum muttered slowly to Ryan, 'Let's see what Lek's other slayer can do.'

Matt crawled his way to the waiting room slowly and took a Senzu Bean as quickly as he could. Matt shot evil looks at Yarum, who was back in deep conversation with Nantra.

'Good luck Ry…' Matt told Ryan, 'you'll need it…'

'AND NOW THE SECOND SEMI-FINAL!' the announcer shouted down his microphone, 'RYAN VERSUS NANTRA!'

Ryan and Nantra both made their ways out to the arena. They bowed to each other before assuming fighting stances. Ryan looked at the hooded figure, not knowing what he could be up to.

'FIIIIGHT!' the announcer shouted, his voice now fading.

Ryan ran at Nantra, who was running at him. They both punched at the same time, causing their fists to hit each other. Sparks emitted from their fists, before they both back flipped, and charged at each other again. Both warriors tried to land punches and kicks on their opponents, but all their attacks were blocked by each other.

'So you are the fabled killer of the Demon King?' Nantra asked Ryan.

'What if I am?' Ryan replied quickly.

'I wanted to see if you were as strong as everyone says you are…' Nantra replied trailing off.

Ryan stopped a wild punch by Nantra, and replied with a fierce punch of his own. It hit Nantra squarely in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Ryan took control, and landed four more punches and one kick sending Nantra flying backwards, nearing the edge of the arena. Nantra spun round in the air, and landed on the arena floor. The crowd let out audible gasps, before Nantra jumped at Ryan.

He caught Ryan off guard, and hit with four ferocious punches, and a kick to the side. As Ryan began to fall onto his side, Nantra jumped over him, and kicked him in his other side. Ryan stood rigidly, while Nantra jumped in front of him.

'Goodbye…' Nantra told Ryan, before punching him in the gut, and kicking him away.

Ryan flew backwards and landed on the ground. Ryan got up slowly, and brushed the dirt off his fighting costume.

'Did you think I could be beaten this easily?' Ryan asked Nantra.

'Oh no, I expect you to last much longer' the opponent replied.

Ryan nodded his head, and jumped at Nantra. Nantra took to the air, and Ryan followed. Nantra hit him on the head as he was following him. As Ryan held his head, Nantra punched him in the gut, followed by punching him in the face, and throwing him into the air.

Ryan felt the wind crashing against his face, before Nantra hit him with a punch. He was kicked in the head, causing him to come hurtling towards the ground. Nantra followed Ryan, streamlining himself to catch up with him. Nantra did and tried to punch Ryan. Ryan countered and got himself right way up, bending Nantra's arm causing him great pain. He kicked the upside down Nantra back down towards the Earth.

Nantra hit the Earth with a resounding thud. Ryan followed him, but landed on his feet.

'8…9-'

Nantra got up and what he could see of Nantra was fuming.

'No one, and I mean no one does that to the great Nantra!' he yelled at Ryan.

Nantra outstretched his arms, and sparks began emitting from them. He laughed manically and the ground began to shake.

'NO DAMMIT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' a voice echoed through the arena.

Ryan looked back to the waiting room and saw that Yarum was the one who shouted. Nantra lowered his arms, and turned to look at his friend.

'B…But' Nantra began.

'No!' Yarum said, ending all discussion.

Yarum turned away, and Ryan kicked Nantra in the back. He kicked him repeatedly until he was thrown out of the ring.

'AND THE WINNER RYAN!' the announcer shouted, trying to make himself heard over the deafening roars of the crowd, 'SEE THE FINAL IN ONE HOUR, FOLKS!'

Ryan made his way to the back, with Nantra and Yarum yelling at each other in a completely different language that sounded like meaningless jabber, even at that volume. Ryan was congratulated by Sam, Liam and Matt, and was given a Senzu Bean. Ryan had one hour before the final…


	9. The Final

The hour was up. The moment of truth had arrived. The final would begin now. Ryan versus Yarum, match of the century. All the talk was over…

A cloaked man made his way through the restless crowd. He held his hands on his hood, making sure his face was covered. He made his way to the front; he wouldn't miss this for the world. He was the guardian of the Earth. If Dendiki's suspicions were correct, the world could be in grave danger…

Ryan and Yarum made their way out to the arena, and bowed. Both were told of the rules of the World Tournament again, so that nothing would stop it from being a great Final.

Finally, the announcer walked off of the arena. He nodded at a monk, who was holding a big beater, and was next to an oversized gong.

'AND NOW, LET THE FINAL BEGIN!' the announcer shouted.

The monk hit the gong, and Ryan and Yarum ran at each other straight away. They threw punches and kicks immediately, neither able to land a hit on the other. Both fighters managed to block the attacks of the other. Both of them jumped backwards, and the crowd roared in approval.

'We are equal in brute strength,' Yarum said, 'how about in Ki Energy?'

Yarum threw his hands in front of him and launched a beam of red energy at Ryan. Ryan managed to retaliate with a Kamehameha just in time.

The two beams of energy met in the middle and caused a massive explosion. When the smoke and dust cleared, Ryan and Yarum were fighting again in the centre of the ring. Both were still equally matched. One landed a few punches and kicks, but then the other hit the same, and both then blocked each other's attacks. Neither could get a clear advantage. Ryan punched Yarum, sending him flying backwards.

Yarum grabbed onto the ring and stopped. He was in a kind of handstand, with his back towards Ryan. Ryan jumped to punch him, but Yarum fell backwards, moving out of the way. Yarum jumped up, punching Ryan squarely in the stomach. He kicked Ryan, sending him flying towards the crowd. Ryan stopped himself and flew back towards Yarum.

He faked a punch and landed a kick on Yarum. Ryan punched Yarum five times in the face, before kicking him backwards and onto the ground. The crowd let out a yell of joy.

'6…7…8-'

Yarum stood back up, unscathed from the attack. His cloaks were slightly ripped and dirty, but he was nevertheless fine.

'Well well, we are matched perfectly' Yarum said, sounding amused.

Ryan waited while Yarum stood there.

'What Ryan, thinking I'm going to get you?' Yarum said again, smirking from the inside of his hood, 'I'm not the Bogeyman you know!'

'JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!' Ryan shouted back at Yarum.

'Did I hit a nerve?' Yarum asked jokingly.

'No, I'm fed up of you acting like a child!' Ryan shot back.

'So I can't have fun?' Yarum asked.

'JUST FIGHT DAMMIT!' Ryan shouted again.

'Fine then,' Yarum said, 'but it's your own death wish!'

Yarum charged at Ryan, who jumped into the air. Yarum jumped up after Ryan, and kicked him into the air. He punched him in the stomach, and followed by punching him multiple times in the face. As he went to hit him again, a Ki Blast greeted hi his face from Ryan.

'How did you?' Yarum shouted, 'How did you do that?'

'You were to busy trying to kick my ass to realise that I was charging it up' Ryan answered back truthfully.

Yarum wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and shouted to Ryan, 'You made me bleed, no you will pay!'

'What's the matter?' Ryan asked jokingly, 'can't I have a little fun?'

'Don't you ever…ever' Yarum shouted, a red aura surrounding him, and the whole area around him beginning to shake, 'EVER MAKE FUN OF ME!'

Yarum charged at Ryan, and hit him in the face. Ryan fell backwards, but was greeted by a kick in the back. Ryan spun back towards Yarum, who punched Ryan in the gut and face. He then grabbed Ryan's face and held it up to his cloaked head.

'You don't know what I'm capable of, do you?' he asked Ryan, even angrier.

'How should I know?' Ryan stabbed back.

'In due time Ryan, in due time' Yarum added before kicking him in the face.

He kicked Ryan in the face a couple more times, before punching him in the gut and causing him to land on the ground. Yarum held two yellow Ki Blasts in his hands, and looked at Ryan, who was having trouble getting up.

'GOODBYE PUNK!' Yarum shouted down, before releasing a melee of Ki Blasts, causing a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Yarum landed on the ring, to find Ryan nowhere around. Yarum looked around and laughed.

'I have done it-'

However, he was cut off by a Ki Blast into his mouth. When Yarum opened his eyes, he saw Ryan standing there, bearing no marks from his previous attack.

'Stuff it!' Ryan shouted at Yarum triumphantly.

'But how?' Yarum asked Ryan, 'How did you survive?'

Ryan smirked and shouted back, 'When has that desperation move ever worked on anyone?'

Ryan charged at Yarum, and they began fiercely fighting again. Neither fighter could get a good shot in at the other, as both were blocking the attacks incredibly well. Ryan managed to punch Yarum in the face, causing him to fall backwards, and was hit by more punches and kicks from Ryan. Yarum jumped backwards, before jumping his head forward and into Ryan's stomach.

Yarum kicked Ryan backwards, before laughing triumphantly.

'7…8…9-'

Ryan managed to kick up to the amazement of the fans and Yarum.

'Where do you get these bursts of energy from?' Yarum asked Ryan.

'I don't know,' Ryan replied, 'luck I guess.'

'Luck can only get you so far!' Yarum shouted back.

'So, maybe I took some kind of lucky potion without knowing it!'

'There's no such thing!'

'Maybe I invented it!'

'You have the brainpower of a peanut, you imbecile!'

'Ask me anything then!'

'What's the square root of 81?' Yarum asked.

Ryan was dumbfounded; Yarum had won their heated argument.

'I haven't any idea' Ryan said meekly.

Yarum laughed at Ryan. Ryan cupped his hands to his side, and powered up his famous Ki Blast.

'KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!'

Ryan launched the attack at Yarum and it engulfed him and it exploded. When the dust cleared. Yarum was still standing there, however his cloaks were destroyed. He was in a black fighting outfit, with a white belt and boots. He had green skin and bloody red eyes. He had antennae on his head. How could he have survived? It was Gong Wong Lek!


	10. The Finals Finale

The crowd immediately ran away as quickly as possible, screaming and shouting. Eventually they all filed out, and only one person was left. Sam, Liam and Matt made their way to where the crowd was. They immediately hugged the person, as it was Dendiki. He was still dumbstruck.

'How?' Ryan asked, dumbstruck as well, 'How did you survive?'

'First of all, I am _NOT _Gong Wong Lek,' he said, 'I _AM _Gong Wong Yai!'

'So you're not Lek?' Ryan asked still dumbfounded.

'No, I am Lek, reborn' Yai said slowly, 'I was born so that if anything happened to Lek, I could carry on his noble work. I was trained by Pi Morn over there.'

Yai pointed towards Nantra, who had now took off the cloaks as well. He was tall and slim, and was green skinned. He was also a Demon. He did not have wings, and was in extremely great shape. He also had the same red bloody eyes as Gong Wong Yai.

'Remember when Lek said you hadn't seen the last of him?' Yai asked Ryan.

'Yeah, so what's that got to do with anything?' Ryan replied.

'I am what he meant…' Yai said quietly, 'and now I shall finish what Lek could never do, kill you and become the RULER OF THE WORLD!'

Dendiki was cursing fluently under his breath, his suspicions had been true.

'What's the matter?' Sam asked Dendiki, who was starting to cry.

'I didn't party with you because of this…' he said, 'I felt Lek's presence, and spent the last two years trying to see if I was right, and I was…'

'So you are going to take over the world?' Ryan asked, still trying to grasp Yai's plans.

'Yep, and just so you know, I'm **_TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN LEK EVER WAS!_**' Yai shouted.

'DAMMIT!' Matt shouted, 'so I was up against Lek's offspring the whole time?'

Dendiki nodded solemnly.

'So, uh, is the tournament match still on or not?' the announcer said.

'Yes…' Liam said speaking for the first time, 'it's the only thing stopping Yai killing Ryan.'

'Who said I cared about the tournament?' Yai added, smirking.

Liam cursed as well, Yai didn't care if he lost, he just wanted to kill Ryan and the others.

'So Ryan, shall we cut the talking and fight?' Yai asked.

'You bet!' Ryan said, sounding excited.

Ryan and Yai ran at each other. They met in the middle and fought evenly again. They both jumped in the air, and fought evenly again. Yai was even more intense and sadistic now that he was free of the cloaks holding him down, but Ryan was matching him blow for blow.

'Finally, the two greatest warriors of all time square off' Yai shouted to Ryan.

'I didn't know you considered yourself great' Ryan replied, 'I'd say you're below average!'

Yai struck even more fiercely at Ryan, and eventually landed a punch on Ryan, followed by a series of punches and kicks. Yai then kicked Ryan back towards the ground, and followed after him like a speeding bullet. As soon as Ryan hit the ground, Yai, who had landed on top of him, kicked him in the stomach. Yai kept kicking him in the stomach, getting fiercer with every kick.

'So Ryan, see how much stronger I really am!' he laughed at Ryan.

Yai jumped backwards, letting him stand up.

'AND NOW FOR THE END' Yai shouted, stretching his arms out.

Sparks began emitting from his palms, spreading all over his hands.

'Goodbye!' Yai shouted, 'DEMON SHOCKER!'

Yai threw his hands together, and the burst of energy flew from his hands. Ryan couldn't defend from it, and it engulfed him immediately. What followed was a massive explosion, and when the dust cleared, Ryan was nowhere to be found.

'I HAVE DONE IT!' Yai shouted triumphantly, 'I HAVE KILLED HIM!'

'Try again!' a voice shouted back.

Yai spun around to find Ryan standing there unscathed, and his hands cupped to his side. Yai put out his hand in time, as Ryan sent the Kamehameha Wave straight at him. It was stronger than anything Yai had ever faced. He began to feel immense pain everywhere on his hand. Yai supported his hand with his other, and began to smirk.

'YOU FAIL RYAN!' Yai shouted to his enemy.

Yai pushed his hand upwards, sending the Kamehameha flying away. It barely missed an aeroplane and eventually imploding, hurting no one.

Yai and Ryan began fighting immediately, neither one giving the other an inch to attack. They were back in the centre again, and were landing blow for blow on each other. Neither could outdo the other, and they both jumped up into the air. Ryan went to kick Yai, but he held his leg and landed a punch on him. He followed up with another series of punches and kicks, sending Ryan hurtling back towards the Earth. Ryan hit the ground with a thud, and Yai hovered back to the ground.

'7…8…9-'

Ryan got back up again and smiled.

'Face it Demon Prince, we're equal' Ryan said, 'and I'll just coming back every time, stronger than before.'

'But you're just an Earthling!' Yai shouted.

'No, I'm not,' Ryan said quietly, 'No one is, we're all Saiya-Earthlings, part Saiyan, part Earthling.'

'So that's why you're so strong?' Yai asked.

'I'm afraid so, Demon Prince' Ryan replied.

'You think you're so big, but you will lose right now…' Yai said quickly.

'Yeah, bring it on!' Ryan replied confidently.

Yai put his hands forward and the ground began to shake. Mountains began to crumble, buildings began to fall, and a crack appeared in the arena floor. Red sparks began emitting from Yai's hands, before covering them and forming a cannon made out of energy.

'Say hello to the new and improver Demon Destroyer,' Yai said smirking, 'DEMON CANNON!'

A blast of red energy suddenly shot from the cannon and engulfed Ryan right away, not even giving him chance to get away. There was a massive explosion and when the smoke and dust cleared, there was no more Ryan.

'He didn't have a c…chance' Dendiki said quietly, crying.

'AND THE WINNER…RYAN!'


	11. No more Rules!

'WHAT?' Pi Morn and Gong Wong Yai shouted at the announcer.

'Well, Yai killed Ryan, so you're Disqualified, so Ryan wins…' the announcer said running behind Liam, Sam and Matt.

Yai looked even more bloodthirsty than before.

'I AM THE DEMON KING!' Yai shouted, 'I can do what I want!'

Matt, Liam and Sam looked at each other and nodded. No more World Tournament, no more rules. They all agreed that they would fight to the end for Ryan's death. They charged at Pi Morn and Yai.

Sam and Liam jumped at the Demon King, who jumped into the air. They followed immediately, revenge the only thing on their minds. They both tried desperately to land punches and kicks on him, but he dodged all of them, and then went on the offensive himself. He landed a series of punches and kicks on Sam and Liam, before sending them in opposite directions. He flew at super speed after Liam, and before he could even right himself, he was kicked in the back.

Yai struck him again and again, not giving him a chance to retaliate. Liam was eventually thrown down to the ground by Dendiki's feet. Yai began to power up for the Demon Shocker, but was punched by Sam. Yai retaliated with a punch of his own, and then hit Sam with another series of punches. He thrust his elbow into Sam's head, and kicked him to the ground again, and laughed manically…

Pi Morn tried desperately to punch Matt, but couldn't land a hit on him. Matt was to fast for Pi Morn, he had gained a lot of speed and strength since he last saw him fight.

'How could you get so strong?' Pi Morn asked Matt.

'Senzu Bean!' Matt replied smugly.

'I'll kill that Guardian!' Pi Morn shouted.

'Not if I kill you first…' Matt said quietly.

Matt rushed at Pi Morn again, and thrust his knee into Pi Morn's gut. He punched him away, and followed the Demon. He flew behind him and thrust his elbow into his head. He then followed up with a series of devastating punched and kicks, and barely even breaking a sweat. Matt kicked him to the ground, and flew back himself.

'How you doing there big guy?' Matt asked sarcastically.

'Shut up! Shut up!' Pi Morn shouted.

'Not very friendly, are we?' Matt asked Pi Morn.

'You filth!' Pi Morn shouted.

'Wash out your mouth…' Matt said, shooting a Ki Blast into the Demon's mouth.

'Let's end this' Matt said, cupping his hands behind him, 'KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!'

The blue beam of energy immediately engulfed Pi Morn, and it killed him instantly, expiring the Demon King's favourite servant.

Matt flew back to Dendiki, and saw the Demon King powering up for a Demon Shocker, and Matt couldn't stop him, as fear had took over him.

'GRAB ONTO MY HAND!' Dendiki shouted and Matt did as he was told.

Dendiki teleported Matt, Sam and Liam to the Lookout, which was rebuilt, and had splendid trees, and had an aura of peace and tranquillity around it.

'THAT WAS RECKLESS, COMPLETELY RECKLESS!' Dendiki shouted, at them, breaking the peace and tranquillity, 'YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!'

'Yeah, but I killed Pi Morn…' Matt said feebly.

'YEAH, BUT YAI ALMOST KILLED SAM, LIAM, ME AND YOU!' Dendiki shouted more fiercely than ever, 'THAT WAS COMPLETELY RECKLESS!'

Dendiki began crying again and said 'It's all my fault, I'm the reason Yai is here…'

'Stop blaming yourself, Dendiki…' Sam said, 'It's not your fault, it's a team effort…'

This helped Dendiki lighten up, before telling them 'You must find the Dragon Balls!'

'I-What?' Sam said astounded.

'Find them now! Wish Back Ryan! Stop Gong Wong Yai!' he said.

'I'll fight Yai and hopefully weaken him before Ryan gets there' Matt said confidently and he flew off.

'Let's go Sam, we've got work to do!' Liam said to Sam, both of them then flew off leaving Dendiki by himself.

'I'm too old for this kind of stress' he said before collapsing out of overexertion.

Matt found the Demon King and stood face to face with him.

'So you are Matt?' Yai asked him.

'Yes.' Matt replied quickly.

'The man who helped slay my father?' Yai asked him again.

'Yes.' Matt said again.

'Do you have a death wish?' Yai asked him.

'No, but you might…' Matt said slowly.

'Ah, you think you can do what Ryan couldn't?'

'Yes. I'll beat you and there's nothing you can do about it.'

Yai and Matt ran at each other and began punching and kicking quickly. Neither one wanted to let the other have a chance at attacking. Both wanted revenge, as both killed someone dear to the other. The Demon King landed a series of punches and kicks on Matt, before Matt blocked his kick. Matt kicked Yai in the back, thrust his knee into his stomach, and kicked him back onto the floor. Yai stood up immediately and smirked.

'This is a rematch from the World Tournament, is it not?' Yai asked.

'It is…' Matt said.

'And did I not win?'

'Yeah, but I'm much more stronger…'

'So am I,' Yai said confidently, 'I was holding back even at the Final!'

'That can't be possible, you must be bluffing!' Matt shouted back.

'No, of course not!' Yai said, before charging at Matt and kicking him in the side, and thrusting his knee in his gut.

Yai then thrust his elbow into Matt's head numerous times, before kicking him back onto the ground. Matt kipped up immediately and cupped his hands to his side.

'KA…ME…HA…'

'Oh not this again…'

'ME…'

'It didn't work before, who says it will work this time?'

'HA!'

The beam of blue energy flew at the Demon King. He merely laughed, and held his arm up at his side. The beam was just about to hit him, when he brushed aside with one swipe from the side of his arm, causing it to rebound on Matt, and it hit Matt squarely on the chest, causing him to fall down on the floor…

The sky went black, as Liam and Sam called the Eternal Dragon to grant their wish. There was a bright flash of light and a yellow figure began to emerge from the Dragon Balls. It twisted and turned in the sky, until the Dragon's figure became fully visible. It had yellow skin on its belly, and green scales everywhere else. It had a long mouth, and many short, clawed arms, but most striking were its vibrant red eyes.

'You have summoned me and you have two wishes, what are they?' the Dragon spoke in a low booming voice.

'We wish for the Demon King to be unable to produce offspring!' Sam shouted suddenly.

There was a bright flash of light and the Dragon said, 'It is done…'

'What was that for Sam?' Liam asked Sam.

'Well now Yai can't produce any more little Demon Prince's for us to fight when he dies!'

'Brilliant!' Liam said, surprised at Sam's quick thinking.

'What is your second wish?' the Dragon said again in a booming voice.

'We wish for Ryan to be brought back to life!' Liam shouted.

'That is impossible…' the Dragon replied.


	12. Ryan's Return

'Why is it impossible?' Liam shouted at the Dragon.

'I cannot wish someone back to life if they are already alive…'

'So Ryan is alive?' Sam asked, astounded.

'Yes he is…'

'Can you ask him why he disappeared?' Sam asked the Dragon hopefully.

'He said that he needed to get away to figure out how to kill Yai,' the Dragon said, 'and he wants you to use your last wish to wish him to where Matt and Yai are fighting.'

'Do that then!' Liam shouted quickly.

The Dragon's eyes flashed red and he said 'It is done, goodbye…'

With that, there was a bright flash of yellow light surrounding the Dragon, and it disappeared, sending the Dragon Balls into the air. They went in four different directions, with a streak of yellow following them…

'And now you die…' Yai said to Matt, ready to strike the final blow.

Just then, there was a flash of yellow light and Ryan was standing before him, with no scratches on him. Matt saw Ryan before passing out, and wished him good luck. The Demon King was bewildered as to how Ryan was still alive.

'How did you survive the Demon Cannon?' Yai asked Ryan.

'I didn't…' Ryan told him truthfully.

'But, how are you alive?' Yai asked him.

'I took the brunt of the blast, and now I know how to stop it, and I learnt a couple of new techniques.' Ryan said, reminiscing.

'You…you fool, I'll kill you!' Yai shouted.

Yai put his hands forward and the ground began to shake. Mountains began to crumble, buildings began to fall, and a crack appeared in the arena floor. Red sparks began emitting from Yai's hands, before covering them and forming a cannon made out of energy.

'Prepare to die… DEMON CANNON!' Yai shouted.

Ryan put his arms across his chest in an x shape, and smiled.

'Demon Cannon Barrier!' Ryan shouted.

A field of electricity surrounded Ryan instantly, just as the beam of red energy was about to hit him. The energy blast him the barrier, and simply faded into nothingness, leaving Ryan unscathed.

'You…you…s…stopped it…' Yai said, scared for the first time.

'Yeah, I did, didn't I?' Ryan replied, pleased with himself.

'Now my turn…' Ryan told the scared Yai.

'Go on then!' Yai shouted back, regaining his confidence.

'KA…ME…HA…'

'That can't beat me…'

'ME…'

'It hasn't worked yet!'

'HA!'

The beam of blue energy flew at the Demon King. He laughed again, and held his arm up at his side. The beam was just about to hit him, when he brushed aside with one swipe from the side of his arm, causing it to rebound on Ryan, but it didn't hit Ryan like it did to Matt. Matt held out his hand and said something muffled by the sound of the energy, and absorbed the blast through the palm of his hand.

'I didn't think it would work…' Ryan told Yai.

'Why do it again, then?' Yai asked him.

'Testing my theory,' Ryan said, looking amused.

'What's that then?' Yai asked him.

'If you use something repeatedly, then it will be easier and easier to counter…'

'Well try this great Philosopher,' Yai said, holding his hands at his side, 'DEMON SHOCKER!'

Yai threw his hands forward, and the beam of energy shot forward at Ryan. Ryan threw his hands up into the air and a wall of blue energy appeared out of nowhere. It engulfed the Demon Shocker and then disappeared back into the ground with Ryan confidently standing there, yet to be hit by an attack.

'Did you not listen to me five seconds ago?' Ryan asked Yai.

'Yes, but this is only the second time I've used it!' Yai replied

'Yeah, but Lek and his cronies used it all the time against us, so I've seen it so many times before' Ryan said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'You'll pay for this punk!' Yai shouted at Ryan.

Yai charged at Ryan and landed a few hits on Ryan, as he caught him unaware, however, Ryan began effortlessly blocking Yai's attacks. Ryan then responded with a punch of his own, sending the Demon King flying backwards, followed by his own series of punches and kicks on the Demon King. Ryan kicked the Demon King into the air, and before Yai knew what had happened, he hurtled back towards the ground and hit it face first.

Yai got up and swore at Ryan. He could barely stand, he had been beaten up by a mere Earthling, someone who Yai had undoubtedly kicked the ass of at the World Tournament, and was convinced he had killed him too.

'How did you get so strong?' Yai asked Ryan.

'Saiyans get stronger after every fight and near death experience' Ryan said, smirking at Yai, 'so we always become stronger.'

Yai had been powering up the whole time. The sky turned black, the ground shook even more violently and trees and rocks began to crumble around them. A red sphere came around the Demon King and he started to glow red.

'DEMON DESTROYER!' Yai shouted at Ryan, followed by a massive explosion emitting from him. It engulfed the whole area and annihilated everything in its area. The pain for anything in it would be unbearable, yet the Demon King was protected.

It lasted for 5 minutes, and when it stopped, and when the smoke cleared, the whole of the area was just left barren. All that was left was the dusty ground. Yai was confident that Ryan was dead.

'Yai…' a voice said.

Yai turned around to see Ryan unharmed.

'Um, been there stopped it before Demon King' Ryan said, 'portable shield barrier, great little idea from Sam that…'

'You survived it before?' Yai asked astounded.

'Yep, not a scratch too,' Ryan said sounding impressed, 'stops anything for one time only.'

Ryan held his right arm up to his face, with his index finger and middle finger together. A beam of yellow energy came from it and surrounded Ryan's hand like it does for the Demon Cannon. It turned into a cannon as well, and Ryan held out his arm and the cannon at Yai.

'I made this move based on your Demon Cannon…' Ryan said.

The energy cannon became bigger and bigger every second. It finally stopped growing and the Demon King could barely see Ryan's face.

'KAKAMA CANNON!' Ryan shouted, sending countless yellow beams of energy at the Demon King.

Each one hit the Demon King and caused him unbearable pain, until one finally ripped through him, killing him.

Gong Wong Yai fell to his knees and smiled at Ryan, 'I am glad t…that I w…was k…killed by you…' he said, 'y…you…are t...t…truly as s…strong…as I was…t…told…'

Yai closed his eyes and fell on the floor and disappeared. Ryan ran over to Matt and gave him a Senzu Bean straight away. He and Matt flew back to the lookout where Liam and Sam were already. Ryan recounted his story to the other four, and later the world, and everyone who heard it was in awe. Matt, Sam and Liam agreed that Ryan deserved his title as World Champion, and he got a title belt, which had a black strap, with 2 gold side plates, and a gold main plate, with World Champ on it in red rubies.

'The world is safe for now…' Dendiki said, breathing easily.

They and the whole world partied the whole night long and nothing could dampen their spirits, but Dendiki wondered how long before the Earth needed saving again…


	13. Ryan goes to College

Ryan walked along with Matt and Liam looking sour faced. He was 19 years old and had saved the world twice, but his parents insisted that he had to go to college.

'Lighten up man,' Matt said laughing.

'Yeah, trust me it'll be fun' Liam told Ryan.

'I wanted to train though…' Ryan said quietly.

'Come on Ry, you can't train all the time!' Matt told him.

'Yeah, and anyway you're taking the same stuff as us, so it'll be alright!' Liam told him.

'Yeah it'll be fun!' Matt agreed.

'Yeah, I guess you're right' Ryan said, finally conceding, 'where's Sam?'

'When he was told that he had to go to College, he suddenly matured' Matt told Ryan, laughing, 'he said he was ready to be head of Capsule Corp. and got in this suit and had these glasses on as well, he looked so stupid!'

'So he doesn't have to go?' Ryan asked now annoyed.

'Yeah, but Sam has no clue what he has put himself up for…' Liam told Ryan, who was now happy again.

It seemed strange, but there had been no news of any kind of Super Evil Villain attacking the world for 8 months, and Ryan hadn't had a proper fight in ages. Liam, Matt and Sam had all relaxed on their training, as there was no real need to go overboard, as they put. They did train twice a week, and sparred with Ryan once a week, but they mostly did other things, like playing games, reading or watching television, which annoyed Ryan.

'Ry, loosen up ok,' Liam told him, as they were still walking, 'you're going overboard with this training. No doubt anything that attacks the world will have it's ass kicked by you in minutes.'

'Plus it will be no challenge for you' Matt added, 'you need challenges while fighting, otherwise it's boring…'

They had finally reached the College and they looked at the complex of buildings with the words New Orange Star High in orange block capitals on the main building. The place was strangely familiar for Ryan.

'What happened to the Old Orange Star High?' Ryan asked sarcastically.

'We accidentally destroyed it' Matt replied.

'When he says 'we', he really means himself' Liam told Ryan, reminding him of the World Tournament and Matt's Kamehameha destroying the buildings in his match versus Gong Wong Yai.

'So that's why it feels familiar?' Ryan asked Liam, 'we fought at the World Tournament near here?'

'Yep' Liam answered.

Some students nearby heard the conversation and clapped and cheered for Ryan, Matt and Liam. They could even here one guy say 'Thanks for saving the world guys!'

They made their way into the assembly hall and after some time, the Dean got up and began to talk into the microphone.

'Hello and I am Dean Thad Parside, or Dean Parside as you will call me from today onwards' he said.

Ryan immediately switched off and didn't listen to the Dean much; the major things he heard were that they would be given their locker numbers, and their timetables for the two weeks. Ryan received his timetable at the end of the assembly, as he found out he did have the same lessons as Sam and Matt, and went to his locker, which was on either side of Sam and Matt. Liam promised to remember their lessons and when they were, what they needed and where it was, for the price of asking anything in return from the other two. It seemed that Matt hadn't paid attention to the Dean as well.

A group of girls walked past Ryan, Matt and Sam, and stopped at some lockers a short distance away from them on the other side of the corridor. There was one who had long red hair and dark green eyes. She had a t-shirt on and wore long black trousers. The second girl also had long hair, which was blonde and blue-grey eyes. She also had a t-shirt on, but wore a blue mini-skirt. The final girl had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Like the other two, she had a t-shirt on, but was wearing a pair of jeans. Ryan didn't know why but he liked her before he even got to know her.

Matt had realised that Ryan wasn't really doing anything and was just standing there.

'Ry, Ry, are you alright, you're doing a bit to much thinking there' Matt said to Ryan, snapping him back into reality.

'Sorry…' Ryan said weakly.

'Who do you like?' he asked Ryan.

'What?' Ryan asked surprised at Matt's quickness.

'A trio of girls walk past us and you start thinking, I can add two and two you know…' Matt replied.

'Oh well, the black haired one…'

'So you like her' Matt said raising his voice, and pointing at the black haired girl, who was now looking in her locker, 'I like her' Matt pointing this at the blonde haired girl and Ryan could've swore that he saw her wink at Matt, 'and Liam likes her' Matt pointed at the red head, who turned away.

'Oi big boy!' someone shouted.

Matt and Ryan turned round to see a boy, taller than the three of them, and wider than the three of them, with big muscles walk up to them. He wore a black t-shirt, black trousers, and black trainers, and had a black cap on as well.

'So this guy likes Jade?' the big guy said, pointing at Ryan and then at the black haired girl.

'Yeah!' Matt said confidently for Ryan, who was now having trouble speaking.

'I like her, so no one else gets too,' he said, 'so I'll have to beat some sense into him…'

Ryan looked at Matt and told him he'll pay for this, while a crowd of students circled Ryan and the big guy, shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' repeatedly.

'You have any clue who I am?' Ryan said, regaining is power of speech.

'No, but do you think I care?' he answered to Ryan.

He went to punch Ryan in the face, but he grabbed his hand and Ryan smiled.

'I' m the World Champion and my friends and I have saved the Earth twice so far, and we're still in school' Ryan told him, 'which is no doubt more than you can say about yourself!'

The crowd of kids recognised who Ryan was immediately and they cheered for him. Ryan crushed the guy's hand, causing him to yell in pain, and then he punched him into the lockers, which caused him to be knocked out. The crowd dispersed, and a teacher sent Ryan to the Dean's office.

'Enter…' the Dean said in a sinister voice.

Ryan entered the room and sat down. There were hundreds of trophies that people had won during their time at school, which has been locked up in the cabinets. He saw many diplomas on the wall behind the Dean, he seemed well educated. The room was dimly lit, as there was only one light above his desk, and no window.

'Already in trouble are we, Ryan?' Dean Parside asked Ryan.

'I don't know, sir' Ryan answered truthfully.

'OF COURSE YOU BLOODY WELL ARE!' the Dean shouted, 'YOU WERE FIGHTING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!'

'Well, you see the other guy started it, I had no intention of fighting him' Ryan told him truthfully.

'Why should I believe that?' the Dean asked Ryan quietly.

'I don't know sir' Ryan answered again truthfully.

There was a knock on the door, and the same teacher, who told Ryan to go to the office, opened the door and Matt and Sam walked in.

'What the hell are they doing here?' the Dean asked her.

'Witnesses…' she replied, slamming the door.

'It's my fault,' Matt told the Dean, 'I said Ryan liked this girl that the guy did, so the guy tried to attack Ryan, but he reacted in self-defence!'

The Dean groaned and said with a look of disgust, 'You are free to go Ryan,' and as Ryan got up to leave, 'don't think I'll treat you three specially because you can do some flashy stuff, so remember that…'

They went to their first class and afterwards they left the class, Matt was openly laughing at Ryan's earlier misfortune.

'It's your fault that I was sent there in the first place!' Ryan told Matt.

'Yeah, but nothing happened that was bad so…'

Someone coughed behind them and they turned around to see the three girls who they had saw earlier.

'Hi, listen I'm Laura,' the blonde girl said, 'and as you know this is Jade,' she said, pointing at the black haired girl, 'and this is Amy,' she said finally pointing at the red head.

'Hi, I'm Matt' Matt told them, 'this is Ryan, the World Champion,' pointing at Ryan, 'and this is Liam,' Matt said finally pointing at Liam.

'We didn't know you were those fighting guys' Jade said, with a hint of awe in her voice.

'We are' Ryan said, 'saved the Earth twice, and we still have to go to College.'

The three girls laughed and Ryan looked at them.

'Er, that wasn't meant to be funny…' Ryan said but, they were whispering to each other.

'Listen, do you want to go on a triple date after school?' Laura asked quickly.

'Sure!' Matt replied and they walked off to their next lesson.

A/N: In case you haven't picked it up yet, Dean Thad Parside is an anagram of Death and Despair.


	14. The Invasion begins

Days passed into weeks and weeks passed into months, and still, to Ryan's constant annoyance and surprise, there were no evil Super Villains trying to kill them. Ryan had been dating Jade for a couple of months now, as had Matt and Laura, and Liam and Amy. But still Ryan was bored…

'Why the hell have we not properly fought for months and months?' Ryan whined on the way to college.

'Luck?' Liam answered back.

'Brighten up, will you?' Matt told Ryan, and would hear no more on the subject…

Meanwhile in outer space, fleet upon fleet of spaceships closed in on Earth. They contained thousands of Changelings, who had been planning this for years.

A Metal Changeling laughed. He looked exactly like Cooler, but had horns on the side of his head, and had a red cape behind him.

'Prepare for the invasion…'

Ryan sat and peered out of the window of the café. Jade, Laura and Amy had just arrived and Matt was trying to get Ryan to pay attention.

'Ry, you need to stop thinking and actually listen to me' Matt told him, 'nothing's going to happen, so focus on other things, like your girlfriend!'

Ryan had only just realised that Jade had just appeared and was sitting beside him.

'Oh hey Jade…' Ryan said his voice trailing off.

Jade said something to Ryan, but he didn't hear, as something on the T.V had just caught his eye.

'What the?' Ryan said, 'Turn it up and can everyone be quiet for a minute!'

The Metal Changeling was on the television and was laughing.

'I am King Fridge!' he said, 'King of the Changelings!'

Ryan looked at him intently and Matt and Liam looked at the T.V intently too, much to the annoyance of their girlfriends.

'Since our home world was destroyed, we have chosen this as a new home,' the King said, 'so we shall be invading it!'

The King of the Changelings moved aside to show thousands of Changelings flying down towards Earth. All of them destroying cars, trees, buildings and worst of all Humans.

'Also, if your so called Heroes want to take us on' he said, smirking, 'that World Champ and his friends, then they know where to find us, EVRYWHERE!'

He laughed again and held his hand to the T.V. He shot a Ki Blast from his hand, causing the picture to disappear immediately and blew up the T.V.

'Damn it!' Liam and Ryan shouted.

People in the café screamed and ran away, and their girlfriends were also screaming.

'Well, we have to cut our date short, ladies' Matt said confidently, 'we have a planet to save!'

'Good Luck!' Laura told them.

'Be Careful!' Amy shouted as they were leaving.

'And come back alive!' Jade shouted as the three men flew off to find the Changelings.

The three of them flew and flew, but didn't meet anything. All they could find was panicked Earthlings trying to run for cover.

'Whoa, whoa!' a voice shouted to them, 'Where do you think you're going?'

They turned around and saw a tall and thin Human. He had long purple hair and pale green eyes. He was getting rid of his fine clothes and glasses, revealing he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans underneath them.

'Sam!' the three shouted to him.

'Long time no see!' Sam shouted back, catching up with them.

'How're you?' Liam asked him.

'Tired, running a company is tiring…' Sam said, trailing off.

'You don't run it yet!' Matt laughed.

'OK, learning how to then!' Sam replied looking exasperated.

'Got a girlfriend yet?' Matt asked Sam.

'Yep, in fact I was going to ask you if you needed help finding them,' Sam laughed, 'but I guess you thought I wouldn't mind if you looked without me!

'Sorry!' Matt said, also laughing.

There was a cough and the four turned round again. There was Mike, who had black spiked hair like that of Goten's, but was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

'We can't fight you know Mike!' Matt shouted at him, 'we've got to stop some Changelings!'

'I know…' Mike said quietly, 'I want to help you, that is until they're gone when we will be enemies again!'

'I wouldn't have it any other way!' Matt replied smiling.

'Where are Robert and Steve?' Ryan asked Mike, noticing he was missing his two henchmen.

'They decided that they didn't want to fight any more and left me…' Mike said sadly, 'So I'm a one man gang!'

Suddenly, five changelings appeared around them. They all looked like Freiza in his first form, although they were differently coloured. The main spheres on their heads were Red, Blue, Green, Black and Brown. They all smirked and laughed at the Humans, with the tails moving left and right behind them.

'Ready for death?' the red one said.

'Bring it on!' Ryan said, while smiling.

Ryan flew at the five changelings and they split up, and Ryan pursued the Green one. He punched the changeling in the gut, and kicked him in the face. Ryan sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the Changeling, with not one of them being blocked. Eventually Ryan stopped and let the Changeling have a free punch. He went to hit Ryan, but Ryan moved out of the way, and thrust his elbow into the gut of the Changeling. Ryan cupped his hands to his side and began to power up.

'KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!' Ryan shouted, releasing the Kamehameha blast.

It immediately engulfed the Changeling and killed him instantly. When the light from the blast stopped, Ryan held his arms up in triumph. The Changelings looked at him with anger on their faces. They all looked at each other and flew at Ryan while he had his back turned.

'OI CHANGELINGS!' a voice shouted from behind.

They spun round to find Matt, Mike, Liam and Sam behind them. They held their right arms up to their faces, with their index fingers and middle fingers together. A beam of yellow energy came from them and surrounded their hands like it does for the Demon Cannon. It turned into a cannon as well, and they held out their arms and the cannon at the changelings. The energy cannon became bigger and bigger every second. It finally stopped growing.

'KAKAMA CANNON!' they shouted in unison, sending countless yellow beams of energy at the Changelings.

Each beam of energy hit the Changelings, causing them great pain, until a beam of energy finally ripped through all of them, causing them to explode and die as well.

Ryan looked astounded and then beamed at them.

'Since when did you use my technique?' Ryan asked them, pointing at Mike.

'We started using it so that we could be varied like you' Matt told Ryan.

'I was going to use it to take you by surprise when we fought' Mike said, 'but we never will, so I used it now…'

The King of the Changelings growled, and his servants cowered in the corner.

Finally, the King stood up and said quietly, 'Bring me the Blood Squad…'


	15. The Blood Squad

'T…The Blood Squad?' the servant muttered.

'Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures…' the King replied slowly.

The servant rushed out and brought in 5 Changelings. They were all like Freiza in his final form, but the spheres were different colours. All of them had a black cloak on and on the centre of the cloak was a skull that had the words 'B' and 'S' where the eyes would be, and the letters were Blood Red. Above the Blood Squad logo was the name of each Changeling. The Gold Changeling was Ramda, the silver one was Icer, the blue one was Zreefe, the red one was Leroco and the green one was Zefria.

'Hey Fridge baby!' Ramda exclaimed leading the Blood Squad in.

'My name is King Fridge, thank you very much' King Fridge muttered.

'So what?' Icer said.

'You will respect me!' Fridge shouted.

'_You will respect me!_' Zefria mimicked disobediently.

'YOU HUSH NOW!' Ramda shouted, and the lower members of the Blood Squad stood still.

'Now, I have a mission for you-'

'No, sire you've got it wrong' Icer butted in, 'you ask us to do something, and we decide whether we will or won't.'

'You answer to me!' the King said angrily, 'I am King of the Changelings!'

'And I picked my nose five minutes ago, big deal' Loroco said calmly.

'These Humans are killing Changelings!' the King shouted at the Blood Squad.

'What horror!' Zreefe said, while smiling.

'Take this seriously!' the King shouted, walking towards them.

'_What ever will we do?_' Zreefe said sarcastically.

The King got closer and Zreefe mockingly added, 'Get off your lazy backside and do it!'

Zreefe was punched in the face by Fridge, and then kicked as well. He was punched in the gut, and kicked in the back, and thrown onto the floor. A silence erupted in the main Changeling ship, as the Blood Squad realised that King Fridge was not one to mess with.

'You **_SHALL _**attack and kill the Humans before they cause the Changeling Invasion to fail, and you **_WILL_** listen to me!' King Fridge told them, before sitting back on the royal chair, behind the desk.

'It is a honour for me and my squad to take down the vermin for your majesty' Ramda said after two minutes silence.

'Good, and cause them as much pain as possible…'

Ryan led Sam, Liam, Matt and Mike in the air, not stopping for anything. Ryan had no idea where he was going, but it was best not to stop now, as they might be attacked again.

'Can we stop for a minute please, Ry?' Sam shouted.

'Must keep moving…' Ryan said almost robotically.

'Come on…' Sam whined.

'Must keep moving…' Ryan said as robotically as before.

'Come on…' Sam whined again.

'Must keep moving…' Ryan said as robotically as before.

'RIGHT THAT'S IT!' Liam shouted angrily, 'WE ARE STOPPING RIGHT NOW AND WILL YOU STOP WHINING SAM!'

'Ok, ok chill Will' Sam said calmly.

'IT'S LIAM L-I-'

'Can we please be civilised?' Matt said looking tired.

'Sure' Liam, Sam and Ryan said in unison.

Matt looked around him. There was destruction everywhere, yet there was no sign of any invaders. They had been flying for well over an hour, and they had not seen a Changeling after the 5 that attacked them earlier. It was quiet, eerily quiet, and too quiet for Matt's liking…

'DUN-DUN-DUN!' a voice shouted out from nowhere.

Suddenly five changelings flew at them and circled them. They had all different coloured spheres on their heads, shoulders and chests, and they all looked like the Evil Warrior Freiza's Final Form. They had long, matt black cloaks that had a symbol on the back of it. It was a skull that had the letters 'B' and 'S' where the eyes would be. The changelings laughed at them, and one of the changelings flew forward.

'We are the Blood Squad!' Ramda said, 'so are you the Humans that are giving the Changelings trouble?'

'What if we are?' Ryan shouted back.

'Well, if you are then we'll kill you,' Ramda said quietly, 'and if you're not, we'll kill you!'

The changelings laughed again, and the Humans had enough, they flew at the Blood Squad.

Ryan and Zefria fought blow for blow. He was much more of a challenge than the last Changeling. Zefria went for a punch, but Ryan blocked it effortlessly, and threw a punch of his own. Ryan thrust his fist into Zefria's stomach, and then held onto his hands. He launched himself up to Zefria's head, and began kicking it relentlessly. Zefria couldn't block any kick, and was soon hurting a lot. Ryan spun backwards and flew towards Zefria, head butting him in the stomach. Ryan flew upwards, and kicked Zefria on the side of the head. However, Zefria had stopped him.

'Well, well…' the changeling said quietly, 'the tide has turned.'

Zefria was holding onto his leg, and had outstretched his arm. Ryan couldn't reach to punch or kick, but neither could Zefria.

'Death Beam' he said quietly.

Suddenly, red spheres of energy flew from his index finger hitting Ryan. The red spheres kept coming, with Ryan in unbelievable pain, but he was anything but out. Ryan cupped his hands as best he could, for he had to use it, as it was quicker to launch.

'Ka…Me…Ha…Me…' Ryan whispered.

A blue sphere of energy appeared in Ryan's cupped hands. The changeling stopped firing his Death Beam, to see the massive energy.

'HAAA!' Ryan shouted, sending the Kamehameha at Zefria.

The blast engulfed Zefria, killing him instantly. When the smoke cleared, Ryan threw off Zefria's arm still holding his leg.

Ryan looked around and watched the other four. Liam and Sam shot a double Kakama Cannon at Loroco and Zreefe that engulfed the both of them instantly. When the smoke cleared, they gave thumbs up to Ryan, who returned it. Ryan flew over to them and congratulated them.

'So, was that easy or what?' Ryan asked them happily.

'Hell No!' They both shouted to him.

'What?' Ryan said, looking surprised.

'You trained so insanely that you are super strong!' Sam told Ryan.

'And we'll now train to become as strong as you!' Liam said happily.

'Where are Matt and Mike?' Ryan asked.

'I don't know,' Sam said sarcastically, 'I was too busy trying to stay alive.'


	16. Champions and Captains

Ryan looked at Sam and Liam and sighed.

'So…where could they-'

But they never got to hear what Ryan was about to say. A massive explosion occurred, just west of them, and when the black smoke cleared, Icer and Ramda walked out, chuckling. Mike was on the floor, knocked out and Matt was nowhere in sight. Ryan flew down at them and stared long and hard.

'Well, well, if it isn't the Human!' Icer shouted sarcastically.

'Run along, before we dispose of you, like we did of your friends' Ramda muttered.

'Is that so?' Ryan asked, smirking. He looked at both of them. It wasn't as easy a fight as they made it out to be. Both of their cloaks had been torn in many places, they both had a lot of bruises and scratches, and Icer was bleeding from his lip.

'Where are the others?' Icer asked suddenly.

'Dead…' Ryan said confidently, 'we killed them.'

'DAMMIT!' Icer shouted.

Ramda looked at him and smiled. He turned to Ryan and said, 'I do not care, they were weak… I look forward to fighting, and killing you…'

'I doubt you'll be able to even hurt me!' Ryan shouted back confidently.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and Matt appeared out of nowhere. Icer shouted a muffled curse word, as he was kicked in the face. Matt's clothes were torn, and it seemed as if Matt was bleeding almost everywhere. Matt and Icer flew off, with a flurry of punches and kicks being sent by both of them, and Ramda and Ryan looked at each other intently.

'The Leader of the Blood Squad, versus the Champion of Earth…' Ramda said, half in a daydream, 'I wonder who'll win?'

Ryan opened his mouth to answer, but never got a chance to. Ramda stormed at him, sending millions of punches and kicks at him. Ramda thrust his closed fist into Ryan's stomach, causing blood to fall out of his mouth. Ramda kicked him sideways in the head, and then sent him flying from a whip with his tail. Ryan flew gracefully across the sky, before landing on the ground, with a hard thump. Ramda jumped forward, and started stepping on Ryan with his one foot.

'So, is this all you've got?' Ramda shouted to Ryan.

'N…No…' Ryan said, gasping for breath.

'Well, I never thought that Humans would be so weak, especially the so called CHAMPION of Earth!' Ramda told him.

Ramda continued to step on Ryan, and then spat in his face. Ramda lifted his arm up in the air, and a small ball of red energy came out, being held by his middle and index finger. Ramda pointed the energy blast right at Ryan's heart and chuckled.

'Well, this is the end, Earth boy' Ramda shouted, 'DEATH BE-'

Liam punched Ramda squarely in the face. Sam ran over to Ryan, and passed him a Senzu Bean.

'Ryan, you must help Matt, we'll hold him off…' Sam whispered quickly to Ryan, before joining the fight with Liam.

Ryan flew off in the direction that Matt and Icer last were, and he found them, both with lost of bruises, scratches, and blood on them. Ryan flew down beside Matt and gave him a signal as to what he was doing.

'So, a two-on-one now, is it?' Icer shouted to them, 'not very fair!'

'Well, you aren't fair fighters to begin with' Ryan told Icer.

'Ooh, look at the big retort from the puny Earth boy, wow that's put me in my place,' Icer said sarcastically, 'I'll just go now and I'll never do wrong again, my stars how wrong I've-'

Ryan rushed at Icer, and thrust his knee into his stomach to shut him up. Ryan thrust his knee into Icer's stomach repeatedly, causing more and more blood to fly out of his mouth. Icer tried to punch Ryan, but he merely pushed Icer's arm away, and punched him squarely in the face. Icer staggered backwards, before being kicked in the back by Ryan. Icer cursed loudly, and was kicked in the side. Icer got back up, swore again, and tore his cape off and threw it to the ground.

'Time to get serious, boy!' Icer shouted, followed by him spitting at his feet.

'Wow, know that your cape is gone, I see that you're infinitely more powerful than-' Ryan began.

Icer ran forward and caught Ryan off guard. He thrust his knee into his stomach, and he thrust his leg on the side of Ryan's head. Ryan flew sideways across the battlefield, with Icer chasing him.

'TIME TO DIE!' Icer shouted at Ryan.

Suddenly, a beam of blue energy flew into Icer, and exploded on contact with him. Ryan spun in the air, and landed on his feet. He looked around and Matt gave him the thumbs up. Ryan flew over to Matt, and also gave him the thumbs up.

'So, what's next?' Matt asked.

'I suppose we have to fight Ramda…' Ryan told him.

Suddenly, two bodies flew at them, and landed with a thump beside their feet, it was Liam and Sam. Another body charged towards them and landed on his feet near them.

'Well, well it's time for the big finale!' Ramda shouted at them, smirking.

'Yeah, tell us what death is like' Ryan answered back.

Ramda charged at Ryan and Matt. He disappeared and reappeared in different places, before charging at the front of them. Matt lunged at him, and went blow for blow with him. They exchanged many punches and kicks, before Ramda effortlessly ducked one of Matt's punches, and thrust his closed fist into Matt's stomach. Matt cried out, with blood flying from his mouth, before staggering backwards. Ryan jumped above Matt, and released a Kamehameha wave at Ramda.

There was a flash of light and when Ryan looked around, Ramda delivered a sharp kick to his side. Ryan flew sideways, with Ramda following him. Ryan regained his composure, and charged at Ramda head on. They met each other, and they began punching and kicking madly. Both of them going toe to toe, blocking anything they threw at each other, until finally Ryan got a punch, a kick and an elbow sending Ramda flying backwards.

Matt flew upwards and charged down at Ramda, kicking him squarely in the chest. Matt jumped backwards, and kicked him, sending him backwards. Ramda flew through three mountains, before landing on the ground, clutching his back. Matt and Ryan looked at each other, and knew it was time to end it. They both powered up, and launched two Kamehameha waves at Ramda, killing him instantly. Matt fell backwards, exhausted and Ryan looked at him.

'What's up?' Ryan asked Matt.

'Out of e…energy, mate…' Matt said, gasping for air, 'you'll have to get t…the King yourself…'

'There's no need to go get him…' a voice said, sinisterly.

Ryan spun around, and there standing behind him was the King of the Changeling's himself.

'You have irked me too much, so now…' the King said, taking off his cape, '…you die!'


	17. Against All Odds

The Metal Changeling laughed and then went into a fighting stance. Ryan did the same, and they stared at each other with furious intensity.

'Well, why do you want to take over earth?' Ryan asked him.

'We need a base of operations, and the Saiyan's and anyone of Saiyan decent are scum who should be killed, so we're killing two birds with one stone' he answered.

'Oh, you're those guys like Frieza aren't you?' Ryan asked.

'Yes' the King answered quickly.

'Well, then have fun dieing,' Ryan told him.

Ryan and Fridge ran at each other, striking blow for blow, relentlessly striking at each other, neither hitting each other. Ryan then lunged at Fridge, but he effortlessly blocked Ryan, and he kicked him backwards. Ryan rebounded back at him, and delivered a quick succession of punches and kicks. Fridge staggered backwards, before being hit with another punch by Ryan. Fridge recovered instantly, kicking Ryan in the stomach, before punching him backwards. Ryan fell into many mountains, before recovering and landing on his feet.

Ryan looked at himself; he had lots of cuts and bruises already. He looked at Fridge and he had no cuts or bruises.

'So, you've seen the difference already?' Fridge asked Ryan, amused.

'How?' Ryan asked.

'I am stronger than you, there is nothing that you can do, that I can't, and I am better in every way…' Fridge told him.

'Yeah, but I never give in, and fight for truth!' Ryan yelled at Fridge, charging at him.

They exchanged blows again, Ryan furiously trying to land hits on Fridge, but he effortlessly blocked all of Ryan's attempts, before landing a series of punches and the final punch sent Ryan flying backwards. He fell into some mountains before landing on the ground. Fridge flew forwards and stamped on his chest repeatedly, causing his to cry out in pain.

'Squeal, squeal like a little pig!' Fridge shouted at Ryan.

Ryan grabbed his leg, and threw him upwards spinning in the air. Ryan nipped up, and jumped after him. He landed a series of punches onto Fridge, before kicking him away from him. Fridge rebounded on Ryan, and thrust his knee into Ryan's stomach, and Ryan fell back to the ground.

Fridge gave out a harsh laugh, and shouted, 'now Ryan, you meet your maker, DEATH BEAM!'

A blast of red energy came out of Fridge's first two fingers and barely missed Ryan, as he dodged it. Fridge shot another beam, but Ryan shot a Kamehameha and the two beams collided in the middle. The blast was surprisingly strong for Ryan, and he had to use a lot of energy to beat it. There was a massive explosion, and Fridge was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Ryan's stomach, as Fridge has thrust his knee into it. Fridge carried on with a series of left and rights before kicking him away. Ryan got up, and Fridge didn't have a scratch on him.

'Well, well, well, Ryan is weak, and puny…' Fridge said, amused, 'not even able to scratch me.'

Ryan tried to shout at him, but was drowned out by Fridge's laughs.

'And now…the final curtain…' Fridge shouted at Ryan, 'DEATH WAVE!'

Fridge threw his hand from his side, across his body in a fast motion, releasing a streak of red energy from it, like a scythe. It flew straight at Ryan, engulfing him instantly, it was so painful that Ryan wanted death to come instantly, but it didn't.

Ryan slumped down on the ground, blood flowing freely out of his body from his arm and leg, but still alive, and in great pain. Fridge laughed again coldly, before sending three more Death Waves. All of them caused more and more pain, but he would not let them kill him. Fridge flew up to Ryan, and produced a sword of energy. He held it to Ryan, and then grabbed him by the throat.

'Goodbye…' Fridge said, smiling, '…told you it was the final curtain…'

Fridge thrust the sword in a stabbing motion, but Ryan quickly dodged it. Ryan smiled at Fridge and launched a Kamehameha at Fridge, engulfing him wholly.

When the smoke cleared, Ryan jumped backwards, as Fridge was still there. He only had a little bit of bruises and was looking very angry.

'You…you…I'll…k-kill you!' Fridge shouted, utterly furious.

'So?' Ryan said sarcastically.

'Well, shall I tell you a secret?' Fridge asked him.

'What?' Ryan shouted back.

'I've been warming up!' Fridge shouted at him.

Fridge laughed manically as fear swept over Ryan.

'It can't be!' Ryan shouted back.

'Oh, it is…' Fridge said, before disappearing.

Fridge reappeared, driving a knee into Ryan's stomach. He then kicked him away, but didn't chase him. He disappeared and reappeared where Ryan was going to land, and thrust his fist into Ryan's stomach. He repeatedly drove his fists into Ryan's stomach, before punching him away with one final punch. Ryan landed on his back, with blood trickling from his mouth, and he was clutching his stomach. Fridge flew higher in the air, and pointed one arm up, with his index finger outstretched.

'Now Ryan, I'm afraid that it is the end…' he said, 'goodbye…'

A ball of black energy emitted from his finger, white sparks of lightning surrounding it.

'DEATH BALL!' Fridge shouted, sending the ball at Ryan.

Ryan put his arms as you would, defending a punch, but he didn't know how it would help. He let out a scream and something strange happened, a sphere of blue energy surrounded Ryan, becoming bigger, and it then collided with the Death Ball. The sphere of energy flowed to the ball, no longer covering Ryan, and it shot towards Fridge like a beam of energy. He had no time to react, and it hit him instantly.

When the smoke cleared, Fridge was still there, clutching his chest, but not harmed in any way.

'You…you…filthy little S…Saiyan' he said, 'I guess you want me stop playing a…around now?'

Ryan was completely astounded by what had happened, he had been fooling around all this time.

'So, I guess I'll kill them' Fridge said, pointing over to a wall.

Standing behind the wall, were Laura, Jade and Amy, watching the whole fight. They let out a scream, but were too paralysed with fear to run.

'Now, the black haired one, you like her, don't you?' Fridge asked Ryan smirking.

'How do you know?' Ryan asked him back.

'Well, when I challenged everyone, I was watching you through the T.V screen' he answered.

'DAMMIT!' Ryan shouted.

'Ingenious, isn't it?' Fridge said, amused.

Fridge flew towards Jade, but Ryan gave out a scream, which caused him to turn his head.

'You sh…shall not hurt them!' Ryan shouted in an unusual voice.

The ground began to shake, and rocks started to become unhinged from the ground, fly upwards and then disintegrate. Ryan now had a golden aura around him, and his muscles were starting to get slightly bigger. His hair had stood up o its end, and was starting to change colour, and he gave out one final scream. The dust cleared and Ryan was standing there. His hair was now a golden colour, and standing on end and his eyes were now emerald green.

'No, no, it can't b…be…' Fridge said, with fear in his voice.

'It is…' Ryan said calmly, 'I am a Super Saiyan.'


	18. Super Powered Battle

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!' Fridge shouted.

'It is true' Ryan told him calmly, 'I am the legendary Super Saiyan, the one who will bring justice to the world, and you just awoke me.'

Fridge rushed at Ryan, and tried to punch him repeatedly. Ryan effortlessly blocked all of Fridge's attacks, and then landed a punch of his own. He then punched him a couple more times, before kicking him backwards, and following him. Fridge tried to shoot a Death Beam at Ryan, but he simply dodged it, and landed more punches and kicks of his own.

Fridge cursed, and tried to fly away from Ryan. Ryan merely teleported in front of Fridge, and landed more punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the side of the head, and kicking him back to the ground. Fridge sent millions of ki blasts at Ryan, but he merely knocked all of them away, but Fridge rushed at him as he was blocking them. Fridge went to punch him, but Ryan merely moved to the side, before landing another series of punches and kicks sending him to the ground again.

'Give up Fridge, you cannot win' Ryan shouted at him.

'I AM THE KING OF THE CHANGELINGS, I NEVER GIVE UP!' Fridge shouted furiously, 'DEATH WAVE! DEATH BEAM! DEATH BALL!'

Fridge was getting desperate; he was trying anything and everything. Ryan simply teleported out of the way, and gave Fridge a kick in the stomach. Fridge fell forwards, and Ryan kicked him in the face, sending him back to the ground.

'You cannot win Fridge, no matter what you do, I am way stronger than you now' Ryan told him.

'You are not!' Fridge shouted back, 'I am the strongest in the universe! Nothing can stop me'

Fridge again tried to shoot a Death Beam at Ryan, but he merely shouted, and the beam disintegrated into nothing. Ryan ran at Fridge again, and delivered another series of blows to Fridge, before sending him backwards again. Fridge got back up again, and spat on the floor.

'I'll give you something Fridge, you never give up!' Ryan shouted to him.

Ryan dashed at Fridge again landing many more punches and kicks, before sending him backwards again. The same process of being punched and kicked by Ryan lasted many minutes more.

'But I put it down to stupidity' Ryan said firmly, walking away from Fridge's motionless body.

Fridge got up, swore again, and thrust his hands forward, and released a massive beam of red energy.

Ryan was only just ready for it, and barely had time to release his Kamehameha wave. The two blasts met in the middle, and there was a massive crater where the beams collided. Ryan didn't apply any pressure to begin with, and the beams still didn't move an inch. Ryan finally powered up, and sent an even stronger beam flying at Fridge. He barely had time to defend himself, and had a lot of cuts on him after the attack.

'You cannot beat me Fridge forget it!' Ryan shouted to the King.

Fridge was smirking and said, 'My, my, you sound like a broken record…'

'Well, you look worse for wear, my powerful King!' Ryan shouted.

'Monkey, you don't know this, but I am not at my full power, so now I'll show you that, and you'll wish you'll have never been born!'

Ryan thought Fridge was bluffing, but Fridge started powering up. A crater appeared where Fridge was, and a red aura surrounded him. His muscles grew bigger and bigger, and eventually were so big, they seemed to weigh more than his whole body before the transformation. Fridge stopped shouting, and had a maniacal look in his eyes.

'Well monkey, it's time to die!' Fridge shouted at Ryan.

Fridge rushed at Ryan, and surprised him, as he landed a string of punches and kicks on him. He then shot many ki blasts at Ryan, and the elbowed him in the gut, before kicking him into the air, and following him. Ryan was ready for him this time however, and blocked many of his attempts at punches and kicks. He noticed immediately that Fridge was a lot stronger in this form, but was still as fast.

Ryan then launched his own series of punches and kicks, but very few did hit Fridge, and when they did, he did not flinch at all. He grabbed Ryan in the head, and threw him head first into a nearby mountain. Jade let out a deafening scream, and was restrained by Laura and Amy, as she was trying to get to Ryan. Fridge looked at her.

'You better stay there' he said threateningly, 'or I may just slip, and kill you.'

Jade swore at Fridge, and he made to go after her, but he was hit by a Kamehameha wave that caused him to lose his composure. Ryan covered his fists in ki, and used that to punch the King, as he had extra power behind his attacks. The King flew backwards, and tried to shoot a Death Beam, but Ryan again chased him down, and repeatedly punched him, before punching him in the head, causing him to keel over in midair.

Fridge rebounded immediately, and kicked Ryan away from him.

'And now for the big finale!' he shouted at Ryan, outstretching his arms, 'DEATH DEALER!'

Many beams of red energy shot out of Fridges hands, and went straight for Ryan, and Ryan could not block them. Each of them caused great pain, and he eventually had to fall to the ground before Fridge would stop. Fridge pleased with his work began gloating.

Ryan held his right arm up to his face, with his index finger and middle finger together. A beam of yellow energy came from it and surrounded Ryan's hand like it does for the Demon Cannon. It turned into a cannon as well, and Ryan held out his arm and the cannon at Fridge. Fridge hadn't noticed, as he was too busy gloating. The energy cannon became bigger and bigger every second. It finally stopped growing and Fridge noticed it.

'What is it?' Fridge shouted to Ryan.

'Your destruction, KAKAMA CANNON!' Ryan shouted, pointing the cannon at Fridge.

He had no time to escape, millions of yellow blasts of energy came at him, causing him great pain, until they finally ripped through him, causing the Changeling to explode and die.

Ryan fell back on the floor, exhausted, and returned to normal, no longer able to maintain the Super Saiyan state. Jade rushed over to him, as he breathed easy, he had saved the Earth yet again.


	19. The Big Four

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, but onwards we go… 

Weeks and weeks passed, while nothing else happened. Ryan, Liam, Matt and Sam trained hard in a special training centre that Capsule Corp. had let them use. Eventually the other three managed to transform into Super Saiyans as well, and the four of them had many battles, each trying to decide who was better.

Jade, Amy and Laura were all impressed by Matt, Ryan and Liam's transformations, and regularly praised them. They regularly showed off for their girlfriends, but Ryan always impressed everyone, with his recounts of how he beat King Fridge, the King of the Changelings. All remained peaceful, until one day that peace was shattered…

Ryan, Liam, Matt and Sam were all sparring against each other, trying to show that they could be the strongest ever. Matt and Liam were sparring, as were Sam and Ryan, but as the usual case was, Ryan and Matt seemed to be winning.

'Grr, why do you have to be so strong?' Sam shouted to Ryan.

Sam was becoming a bigger and bigger force in the Capsule Corporation. He was next in line to become president of the Corporation, and was certainly being cocky about it. This was now why Ryan loved the sparring matches, as he may not have been smarter than Sam, but he was certainly stronger.

'I guess I am just…strong!' Ryan told him smirking.

It suddenly went dark. A violent storm erupted out of nowhere, and then a swirling black hole appeared on the ground, and started sucking up anything that was around. Its power was so great, that eventually, Ryan, Matt, Sam and Liam were all flying towards it, because the tree they were clinging onto was now uprooted. They flew into the hole, and Laura, Jade and Amy fell in afterwards.

Very little light emitted from the strange place where they were, and Ryan could barely see the others. Ryan thrust his arm into the air, and there was a groan of annoyance from behind him.

'Please give me a warning next time you do that' Liam told Ryan, rubbing his face.

'Sorry, where are we?' Ryan asked.

Sam stood up and looked around, he then drew out some kind of TV remote and looked at it. It exploded in his face, leaving a cloud of dust surrounding him. He coughed and spluttered, while everyone else laughed. When the smoke vanished, he looked at them and clicked his tongue.

'That means I have no bloody clue as to where we are' Sam told them.

Suddenly, a flash of light emitted from nowhere, and temporarily blinded them. When they could see again, they were amazed at what they found. It seemed like they were in some kind of Roman coliseum, except slightly different. There was a corner filled with advanced technical gizmos, such as something that looked very much like a fibre optic screwdriver, an electronic power indicator, and various things that Ryan did not understand. At the far end of the area, there was a massive computer that had the keyboard on a nearby table, which also housed a brain in a tank, for some odd reason. Ryan looked round and saw a ring in the middle of the coliseum, very much like that of a boxing ring.

There was a whirring sound from behind him, and he turned around to see the computer being turned on by Sam. There was a main screen, followed by a password screen. Someone had left the username in- 'Geva', but no password. Sam opened up a case, where he turned on a little robotic spider, which climbed into the mainframe of the computer. Suddenly, the computer accepted a password, and it loaded up. There was only one icon, which said Instant Camera. Sam clicked it, and the computer whirred again.

There was a title screen, saying Big Four Industries, and Ryan didn't know who they were, he had never heard of them. They were all amazed at what appeared at the massive monitor. There were many screens of cameras. There was one on Dendiki's lookout, one at the Capsule Corporation, and even one where King Fridge died.

Sam turned around and solemnly said, 'Someone's watching us…'

Suddenly a blast of energy hit a wall near them and Ryan spun around. There was a cage in the opposite corner. There was a huge man, with bulging muscles in there. He had a chain around his neck, tying him to the cage. He had golden hair that was stiffly spiked upwards, and had no pupils, or eyes at all. All they could see was the whiteness of his eyes. He screamed in pain, and sent out another batch of energy waves. There was a glow of light from the chain, which sent him to sleep. Ryan and the gang moved closer to the cage, until a cold voice caused them to turn around.

There was another man, a Super Saiyan, with golden blond spiked hair, and the traditional aqua blue eyes of a Super Saiyan. He had classic Saiyan battle armour on, similar to that of Vegeta's when he first arrived on Earth. He had a permanent smirk on his face, and was holding what looked to be a remote control.

'So glad you could join us today' he said, 'I am Geva, one of the Big Four, and I am sure you have met Leets, another of the Big Four. I am saddened to say that this is the only way we can contain him…'

'Who the hell are the Big Four?' Ryan asked, but was interrupted by a cough in a different direction.

There was a man standing behind him. He had bulging muscles like that of Leets, but had the calmness of Geva. He had long red hair, flowing down to his knees, and had red pupils. He had to black streaks under his eyes, and also wore a Saiyan fighting suit, but one that was like Nappa's yet was red, instead of yellow.

'I am Markaza, another of the Big Four, and you're question will be answered soon' he said.

'Yes, everything will be clear as soon as our leader arrives…' Geva told them.

'Ah, here he is' Markaza said arrogantly, looking over towards the end of the coliseum.

There was a massive throne at the end, with gold and silver embroidery all around it. Sitting on it, was a man covered from head to toe in a brown travelling cloak, which covered his whole body, except for that of his head, although it could not be seen, as his face was covered in darkness. Ryan tried to get a better look, but was stopped by Geva and Markaza.

'Well, if it isn't our esteemed guests' the leader said, coldly. 'I guess you are wondering who we are, are you not?'

The leader did not wait for an answer, but continued.

'We are the Big Four. We are the greatest minds of the world. We are behind everything that has ever happened to Earth, and I must say that you Saiyans are now becoming a pain in our backside,' he told them, 'we gave the Demon King the information about the Dragon Balls, we told him to spawn his offspring. We made Yai enter the World Tournament, and we gave the Changelings their Invasion idea.'

'Four people can't be behind all that!' Sam shouted at him.

'Oh but we were, you see. We have those cameras, which monitored you, your friends, everything that happened. We made sure that there would be no way that you would ever stop us, yet you managed to,' he said, annoyed, 'so now we have shown you who we are, not because we want to invite you into the Big Four, no, no, no, no, no. We want to tell you that we are here, and are ready to strike whenever we see fit, so it may be tomorrow, or we may never meet again…'

Liam ran forward to try and attack the leader, but was cut off by Geva. Liam transformed into a Super Saiyan, and tried to punch Geva, but he merely ducked, and kicked Liam squarely in the chest, sending him back to the ground with a thud, and leaving him temporarily paralysed.

'You cannot win, Dark Knights, seize them!' the leader shouted.

Out from nowhere, hundreds of warriors in dark black Saiyan armour appeared. They had black helmets on, and they were the leaders personalized army. They ran forward at them, but stopped, due to a new burst of energy waves coming from Leets' cage. Geva swore, and pushed a lever that caused Ryan and the gang to be thrown back out to Earth and the Capsule Corp.

'Damn, how the hell can we beat them?' Matt asked Ryan.


	20. The First Wave

The coliseum was still and quiet, penetrated by screams and curses by Leets. Markaza was lounging on a sofa, and Geva was sitting at a table, looking at the massive monitor, and he then stood up, and walked over to a chamber in the darkness. The brain that was floating was moved into this holder, and Geva pressed some keys, before returning to the computer. He looked around to the throne, but it was still empty, and had been for many weeks.

A Dark Knight flew in, but he was dressed slightly different to the normal warriors. He had a long, flowing red cape, and was not wearing a helmet. He had shoulder length white hair, and had emerald green eyes. He was the Captain of the Dark Knights, and the one person who knew the leaders true identity.

'Cirion, what a surprise' Geva said slowly.

'Well, well, if it isn't Geva, how are you?' he asked, smirking, 'still working on that abomination?'

There was a deafening silence, only pierced by Leets' occasional growls.

'You know, all of the Big Four agree that this will be our Ultimate Weapon…' Geva replied.

'Oh well, as long as-' he said, 'ah, _the leader _agrees then it's fine by me…'

'What do you want?' Markaza asked, walking over, annoyed by their argument.

'The first attack is to commence now,' Cirion told them mechanically, 'Geva will fight them, and some Dark Knights will accompany him.'

Geva nodded, and flew off into the dark, starry sky up above…

Ryan tensed himself and looked around, waiting for any sign of movement. Liam, Sam and Matt all made their way outside, and tried to reason with Ryan.

'Ry, come inside, they're not coming' Liam told him.

'Yeah, and if they do we'll know about it!' Sam reassured him.

'Really? What's that then?' Ryan asked.

In the sky coming towards them were many figures, Ryan, Sam, Liam and Matt transformed immediately. All of their hair stood on end, and turned golden blonde. Their eyes went emerald green, and an aura of yellow energy surrounded them. They flew towards the attackers, knowing that this day was coming.

Ryan flew straight into a group of 6 Dark Knights, and smiled. He stretches his hands out, and sent yellow bursts of energy into every direction. None of the Dark Knights had enough time to counter, and the energy went straight through them, killing them. Sam and Liam doubled teamed on another group of Dark Knights, shooting energy blasts at all of them, and since there was so many, none of them countered it.

Matt was fighting Geva. They were fighting blow for blow, sending electricity flying in every direction. Geva and Matt punched at the same time, causing their fists to meet in the middle. Geva shouted loudly, causing Matt to fly backwards. Geva followed him, and kicked him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Ryan flew straight towards Geva, not giving him a second to have a breather. Geva blocked every punch Ryan tried to hit him with, and gave him a devastating kick in the leg. Ryan moved slightly backwards from his leg buckling, and was then met by Geva's knee in his stomach. Geva went to punch him in the face, but Ryan disappeared and reappeared, punching Geva in the stomach. Ryan flew upwards, and tried to kick Geva in the head, but Geva grabbed Ryan's leg, and threw him into a nearby rock.

Sam and Liam held their right arms up to their faces in unison, with their index fingers and middle fingers together. A beam of yellow energy came from them and surrounded their hands. It turned into a cannon, and they held out their arms and the cannon at Geva. The energy cannons became bigger and bigger every second. It finally stopped growing and they both pointed the cannons at Geva. Geva spun round and cursed.

Sam and Liam smiled, and shouted in unison, 'KAKAMA CANNON!'

Million of yellow energy blasts flew towards Geva. There were massive amounts of explosions, and there was a cloud of smoke. Sam and Liam looked contempt, until the smoke cleared and Geva was still there, with a shield of energy surrounding him. Geva lowered the energy shield, and smirked at them.

'Kakama Cannon, hmm' he said, still smirking, 'well, it wasn't as devastating as I thought…'

'DAMN YOU!' Sam shouted.

He flew forwards, but Geva flew quicker, and punched him in the stomach. He hit him with a flurry of punches and kicks, before kicking him squarely in the head, sending him crashing to the floor. Liam tried the exact same thing, but received the same treatment as Sam. Geva flew back to the ground and laughed. Ryan and Matt looked intently at Geva, while Sam and Liam struggle to get off the ground.

'So, you're the weakest?' Ryan asked.

'Yes, I am' Geva replied, 'but I am the smartest, I have studied you intently day and night, up until we told you about us.'

'So, who's your leader then?' Matt asked.

'Well, no one knows,' Geva said, 'he operates in secrecy, using random Dark Knights to play the part of being leader.'

Matt and Ryan ran at Geva, hoping to catch him off guard, but they didn't. Geva flew upwards, and Ryan and Matt followed him. Geva suddenly stopped and extended his hands upwards. They then moved so fast that it looked just like a blur. He then thrust them downwards.

'BURNING BLASTER!' Geva shouted.

A beam of burning red energy emitted from both hands, and flew straight towards Ryan and Matt. They both disappeared, and reappeared on the sides of Geva, and cupped their hands behind their backs.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' they shouted in unison, thrusting their hands forward.

They beams of energy flew and exploded when they met in the middle. Geva reappeared above Ryan, and kicked him in the head. He disappeared again, and reappeared behind Matt, kicking him in the side. Geva flew in front of Matt, and went to punch him, but was met with a swift kick into the stomach by Ryan, who appeared between Matt and Geva. He then unleashed a series of punches and kicks, and Geva fell to the floor.

Matt and Ryan flew after him, but were met by blasts from a different direction. They both hit the ground, but nipped up in unison. Standing there was a man with bulging muscles. He had long red hair, flowing down to his knees, and had red pupils. He had to black streaks under his eyes, and also wore a Saiyan fighting suit, but one that was like Nappa's yet was red, instead of yellow.

'2-on-1 tactics, huh?' Markaza said sarcastically, 'well, we have to even that up!'

Geva laughed, but Matt and Ryan didn't.

'So, sending like 30-on-4 is fair then?' Ryan asked him.

'Why, yes it is' spat Geva.

'Now its time for Round 2' Markaza said.


	21. The Brains and the Brawn

'Well then kiddies, shall we begin?' Markaza asked mockingly.

Markaza dashed towards Ryan, meanwhile Geva dashed towards Matt.

Ryan tried to block Markaza's punches, but every time he used his arm to block his fist, the force of it simply sent Ryan's arm flying. Markaza thrust his fist into Ryan's stomach repeatedly, before grabbing his head, and throwing it onto his knee. Ryan staggered backwards, as Markaza walked forward to kick him. Ryan dodged the kick, and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks of his own onto Markaza. Ryan then launched some energy blasts at Markaza, but he blocked them all.

The other two Super Saiyans were fighting in the air, evenly at first. Then Matt started punching Geva quickly, and then spinning around him, not letting him catch up to himself. He then let off another series of kicks and punches, before flying slightly upwards, and clasping his hands together and hitting Geva on the head.

Geva fell towards the Earth at a great speed, and hit it in-between Markaza and Ryan. The area where Geva lay caused a massive crater, while Ryan was distracted with this; Markaza rushed forwards, and punched Ryan in the gut, before kicking him up to Matt.

Geva reappeared to the side of Markaza, and they smirked deviously. They extended his hands upwards. Their hands then moved so fast that it looked just like a blur to Ryan and Matt. They then thrust them to wards Ryan and Matt.

'BURNING BLASTER!' the Big Four Members shouted in unison.

A beam of burning red energy emitted from their hands, and flew straight towards Ryan and Matt. Ryan and Matt both cupped their hands towards the blast and powered up as much as they could.

'SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!' Ryan and Matt shouted in unison.

The two blasts met in the middle, and for many minutes neither blast moved an inch. Suddenly, the two Burning Blasters became weaker, and the Super Kamehameha's flew towards the ground, and exploded, causing a massive surge of white light. When the smoke cleared, both Ryan and Matt looked at the crater in the ground and jumped for joy.

'I wouldn't be so happy if I were you…' a familiar voice said.

Hovering just behind them was a man with bulging muscles. He had long red hair, flowing down to his knees, and had red pupils. He had to black streaks under his eyes, and also wore a Saiyan fighting suit, but one that was like Nappa's yet was red, instead of yellow. He had no scratches on him.

'How?' Ryan asked astonished.

'How I survived?' Markaza said, 'Well, I knew Geva was weak, so I let him die, I just used Instant Translocation, or something like that, to get away before it killed both of us.'

Markaza laughed before lunging towards the heroes. He simply dodged every punch and kick the Saiyans tried to pull off, before punching them both in the face and releasing a devastating series of punches and kicks on both of them for at least five minutes. He then kicked both of them in the gut, and thrust his elbow into the back of their heads, before sending them flying to the ground.

Markaza landed right by them, and laughed again.

'Well, that was quick!' Markaza said, smirking.

Ryan and Matt tried to get up, but couldn't. They simply lay there, waiting for the worst.

'You know what?' Markaza said out loud, 'after I kill you, I'll kill your little girlfriends, it'll be funny to see them begging for mercy!'

The ground began to shake, but Markaza took no notice of this.

'Then, I'll kill the other two who were with you' he said, 'just to see their futile attempt at fighting me!'

The ground shook much more violently, yet Markaza took no notice again.

'Then I'll kill Dendiki, and-'

Markaza stopped and swore. Ryan and Matt stood up, their eyes know staring a hole through Markaza.

'YOU WILL NOT DO THAT!' Ryan and Matt shouted in unison.

They both powered up again, and the ground shook more. There was a flash of white light, and then everything stopped.

A golden aura of energy surrounded the two heroes, the golden hair they had now stood rigid and high into the air. Every bit of hair stood up in spikes, except for one bit of hair, which lay free of the rest. Their bodies had sparks of electricity fly around them occasionally, and yet they stood still.

'WHAT?' Markaza shouted.

Ryan and Matt looked at each other, before smirking and turning back.

'Well my friend…' Ryan began.

'…It seems we are now Super Saiyan 2's, if that's possible…' Matt finished.


	22. The Foolish Mistake

Matt and Ryan smirked as Markaza backed away from them. Markaza swore repeatedly, and then smirked.

'You may be whatever you call yourselves' Markaza said, 'but I doubt that you can outrun me!'

Markaza disappeared and then reappeared above Matt and Ryan, flying away. They both powered up and followed Markaza in the air. Markaza flew to the left, the right, up and down to try and shake them off to no avail. He tried to barrel roll in the air, tried disappearing and reappearing, but that failed as well. Ryan and Matt surrounded him in the air.

'DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL' Markaza shouted, before composing himself, 'well, you can outrun me, but can you be better than me in brute strength?'

Markaza lunged towards Matt, and tried to punch him. Matt moved his head out of the way and kicked Markaza in the side. He then punched him repeatedly in the face, before gracefully moving to the side, where Ryan released a flurry of energy blasts. Ryan then flew forward, and punched Markaza repeatedly in the gut, before disappearing, allowing Matt to kick him in the head. Markaza fell to the ground with a thud.

Matt and Ryan flew down to where Markaza was, and Markaza immediately kicked Matt in the stomach, before punching him, sending him into a nearby rock. Markaza dodged a kick by Ryan, and then punched him in the side. Matt suddenly appeared next to Ryan, about to launch a Kamehameha, but Markaza punched both of them in the face. They both fell to the ground, but immediately nipped up at the same time.

'Well, this is interesting, is it not?' Matt asked Ryan.

'Yep, I guess it's time to finish it, huh?' Ryan replied.

'You bet!' Matt said.

Markaza cursed as Ryan flew towards him. Markaza blocked all of Ryan's punches, but Ryan kicked him into the air, where he followed. Matt stood on the ground, and held his arms out to the side and began powering up. Markaza hit Ryan hard on the head, and tried to kick him. Ryan grabbed Markaza's leg, and kicked him in the side. Ryan let go of his leg, and punched him in the face, before disappearing and kicking him in the back. Markaza swore, and tried to punch Ryan. Ryan simply dodged it, and punched him in the gut, before kicking him to the ground.

Markaza stood up slowly and looked at Ryan. There was blood running down Markaza's face.

'Funny isn't it?' Ryan said, 'you were completely massacring us about ten minutes ago, but now its us massacring you!'

'BE QUIET!' Markaza shouted.

'Um, I'd look behind you…' Ryan said.

Markaza stood round and swore. Matt was standing there with his arms outstretched, and two yellow balls of energy in his hands. He had his golden aura around him again, and was smirking.

'Night, night' Matt said softly.

Matt thrust his arms forwards, where they met in front of himself, and the yellow energy balls became one, and grew four times bigger.

'FINAL FLASH!' Matt shouted.

Markaza had no time to react. The energy soared straight at him, which engulfed and killed him instantly. Matt and Ryan both powered down and smiled for the first time in ages.

'I guess they can't be that strong, can they?' Matt asked Ryan.

'Nope, looks as if the Big Four won't stand a chance against us!'


	23. Leets Unleashed

'Did I hear you correctly, sire?' Cirion asked.

'Yes you did' the leader replied coldly.

'But he is uncontrollable, a monster, a mindless animal…' Cirion began.

'Yes, but not with the collar,' the leader answered, 'as long as that is in, he cannot possibly become mindless.'

The leader walked over to a machine in the darkness, and pushed some buttons, before walking back to Cirion.

'Do it, now!' the leader shouted to Cirion.

Cirion, opened Leets' cage, and he jumped out and stretched his bulging arms. He had golden hair that was stiffly spiked upwards, and had no eyes at all. All that could be seen of then was the whiteness. He screamed in pain, and tried to scratch at a golden collar around his neck.

'Freedom? Freedom? What is up with that then?' he asked.

'We have a task for you Leets' the leader whispered, 'you must go and find those punks who eliminated Markaza and Geva.'

'So, you are trying to get vengeance, but are using me, so you can save your own skin?' Leets asked sarcastically.

'Yes, in short' the leader answered quickly.

'Well, I won't!' Leets shouted.

'See master?' Cirion said, 'uncontrollable.'

'No, let's hear what he has to say…' the leader replied.

'I will not be your slave!' Leets shouted.

He ran at the leader, and tried to punch him. The leader gracefully dodged his attempt, and punched him in the gut, and then kicked him in the side of the head. Leets staggered backwards and cursed.

'Now that you have seen that you are no match for me' the leader said softly, 'go and kill the punks!'

Leets nodded and flew off away from the coliseum…

Ryan sat down and opened the can. He started to drink from it, when there was a knock on the door. Ryan walked slowly over to the door, and opened it, to find Liam standing there.

'Quick, Dendiki says there's something urgent to talk about!' Liam said, before flying off.

Ryan quickly finished his drink, and threw it in the bin, and followed Liam. Ryan eventually reached the lookout, and landed on it with a soft thud. He looked round, and then rushed to where Dendiki and the rest were. Dendiki was standing stock still, and the others were crowding round him. Suddenly, Liam and Sam fell to the ground, and were unconscious.

'What's happening?' Ryan shouted to Matt.

'I don't know!' Matt replied.

Suddenly, Ryan saw a man with golden blond hair, Saiyan armour and bulging muscles rushing towards them.

'Matt, watch out!' Ryan shouted.

Ryan felt a knee thrust into his stomach, before being punched in the face, and sent to the ground. Ryan recovered instantly, and punched Leets repeatedly in the face, however Leets stood there amused, before grabbing Ryan by the face, and throwing him into a nearby tower.

Matt tried to launch a Kamehameha at Leets, but he simply laughed when it hit him, and then thrust his arm in front. A green burst of energy flew at Matt, and hit him in the face. Matt fell to the ground, but nipped up, and he found Ryan back beside him.

'Time to become Super Saiyan 2?' Matt asked Ryan.

'I think so' Ryan replied.

'You think I will let you be Super Saiyan 2?' Leets asked.

'I thought you were a mindless monster?' Ryan replied.

'No'

'But, when we-'

'I need not you're futile questions, either fight or not' Leets said finally.

Matt and Ryan screamed at the top of their lungs, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Their hair was now golden and standing rigid, except for one small strand of hair. Their eyes were no aqua blue, and they had a golden aura of energy, which was occasionally punctuated by sparks of electricity.

Leets smirked and rushed towards them. Matt and Ryan jumped into the air and Leets followed them. Matt and Ryan both punched Leets repeatedly, but Leets again shrugged it off. He punched both of them in the gut, before sending them flying in two different directions.

Leets followed Ryan and began punching him repeatedly. He then thrust Ryan's face into his knee, before grabbing him by the leg, and throwing him into another part of the lookout. Matt flew towards Leets as quickly as he could, and Leets lifted up his arm to punch him in the face, but Matt ducked and was ready to release a Kamehameha. However, just as he was about to release it, Leets kicked him in the back of the head, and Matt crashed down to the floor.

Leets laughed madly, before landing on the floor of the lookout. Leets walked over to Matt and was about to step on him, but he was hit in the back by an energy blast from Ryan. Leets turned around, and was hit in the face by another. Leets simply smirked, and disappeared.

Leets reappeared behind Ryan, and punched him in the back of the head. Ryan staggered forward, and was kicked in the side by Leets. Leets, then thrust his knee into Ryan's back, and then thrust his elbow into Ryan's head, sending him back to the floor.

Matt rushed at Leets, and disappeared right before Leets. He suddenly reappeared back where he left, and shot Leets in the stomach repeatedly. Leets staggered backwards, clutching his stomach, as Ryan and Matt dashed to halfway along the lookout.

They both cupped their hands to the sides, and let the blue energy in their hands expand as big as it could. They then thrust their hands forward and towards Leets.

'SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!' they shouted in unison.

A massive beam of blue energy flew straight at Leets and engulfed him instantly. There was a massive explosion, and a flash of light. Then all that could be seen was miles and miles of black smoke. The black smoke cleared, and Leets was till standing there, without a scratch on him.

Leets looked up, and his mouth was foaming. Then, the golden collar that was around his neck, fell to the ground, and shattered into pieces. Leets began screaming madly, and started to curse and spit.

Suddenly, a man dressed in Dark Knight clothing appeared, except he had a long, flowing red cape, and was not wearing a helmet. Also, he had shoulder length white hair, and had emerald green eyes. He was holding a sword, which had light green energy on it.

'Stand back!' he shouted, 'he is a danger to everyone, including the Big Four!'

He thrust the sword through Leets' heart, and then disappeared. Leets screamed out of pain, and then fell to the ground. Leets stood up groggily, and started shooting beams of energy everywhere, while blood was pouring all over him from his heart area.

Suddenly, Leets stood rigid, and he screamed out in pain. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion, and Leets died, and disappeared instantly.

Ryan and Matt cautiously walked out, and then laughed.

'Three down, one to go!' Ryan said joyously.

Matt looked around the broken lookout and let out a sigh, and looked at the Namekian.

'You're going to have fun cleaning up…' he told Dendiki.


	24. The Assault on the Coliseum

'You had something to tell us Dendiki?' Ryan asked.

'Yes' the Namek said, 'I know where the Big Four's coliseum is!'

Ryan was stunned for a moment, and Matt stopped mid way through giving Sam a Senzu bean.

'Seriously?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, I heard Leets say while he was trying to fight off his collar' Dendiki replied.

Matt gave Sam his Senzu bean, and Ryan, Sam and Liam jumped for joy, while Matt lay slightly reserved. Dendiki told them where it was and Ryan started warming up.

'Three down, one to go!' Sam observed.

'Yeah, and they aren't as much as they're cracked up to be, are they Matt?' Ryan asked.

Matt didn't answer, and was looking deep in thought.

'Earth to Matt, can you hear us?' Ryan asked sarcastically.

'Yes I can, and the leader is supposed to be powerful, isn't he?' Matt replied.

'So, the other's were supposed to be strong as well' Ryan answered.

'A little arrogance showing through, eh Ryan' Liam said.

'No, of course not!' Ryan shouted.

Dendiki stood in the corner, frustrated. They needed to act quickly, before the leader realised that Leets had been killed.

'Guys, get going!' Dendiki shouted.

'Fine, let's go Ryan' Matt replied, walking to the edge of the lookout.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Ryan replied.

'What?' Matt answered mechanically.

'Sam and Liam!' Ryan answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam and Liam tried to shout in protest, but Ryan insisted that they came along with them. They began hovering, with Sam and Liam still reluctant to move.

'But we get beaten up 90 of the time!' Sam told Ryan.

'Yeah, but you can help us against any Dark Knights!' Ryan told them, and he would hear no more on the matter.

Matt remained silent during the whole process, and remained silent as they flew to the coliseum. They reached the entrance, and walked through a hollow door. The four human remained on their guard, and walked slowly through the dark room. Suddenly, a bright light burst out, and they were in a room, with a machine by a door.

'Welcome to the Big Four's coliseum' a mechanical voice said, 'to reach the main room, you will have to pass through three challenges, good luck…'

Suddenly, the door they came through shut behind them.

'You must pass through to the end, or be trapped in here for all eternity' the voice said again, pleasantly.

Sam cursed under his breath, and shot bursts of energy at the door. None of the blasts scratched the door, and it didn't budge at all. Ryan and Liam both joined in at shooting energy, but their attacks didn't have any effect as well.

'It's no use' Matt said, speaking for the first time, 'we're stuck in here, unless we move forward…'

Meanwhile, in the main coliseum room, Cirion looked at the monitor, and sighed. He knew they would come here eventually, for the Leader had told him so, and he trusted him fully. Cirion hoped that the challenges would hold off the intruders. A Dark Knight ran into the room, and saluted Cirion, before clutching his chest, to catch his breath.

'Captain Cirion, they are here!' he said.

'I know, I can see' Cirion said, pointing to the monitor.

'What do we do?' he asked.

'Return to your post, and do not leave again, and that's an order' Cirion replied.

The Dark Knight ran out, and Cirion walked over to a container. He inputted a password into the machine, '244-3687', and cursed under his breath, when an error message appeared on the screen…

'What do we do?' Ryan asked hopefully.

'We must pay a tax,' Matt answered.

'Of what?' Sam asked, 'money?'

'No, we must make an offer of energy' Matt replied.

'Fine' Ryan said, and walked to the slot, and shot a constant stream of energy blasts into the machine.

Eventually, the door opened, allowing them through, into the second room. Once they were in, the door automatically locked itself, and they were left in the room of the second challenge. There was a metallic cage near the door, which was open.

'Seems like one of us has to be left behind' Sam said, observantly.

'Not much of a challenge, is it?' Ryan asked.

'Yeah, well it would be if it was just one of you' Matt replied.

'So who's staying behind?' Liam asked.

'I will' Matt said.

'What?' the other three said in unison.

'It has to be someone strong, and Ryan's stronger than me, so…' Matt said, trailing off.

Matt walked into the cage, and shut it, much to the protest of Liam, Sam and Ryan. The door opened up, and Ryan, Sam and Liam said goodbye, and ran through the door. It shut behind them immediately. It was the main room of the coliseum, and there were many Dark Knights in the centre. There was a door on the other side of them, which opened up.

In front of the Dark Knights was a man who had a long, flowing red cape, and he was not wearing a helmet. He had shoulder length white hair, and had emerald green eyes. He had an arrogant smirk on his face.

'Well then, I guess you would like to get past us, wouldn't you?' Cirion asked.

'Hell Yeah!' Ryan shouted.

'Well, you've got ten minutes, otherwise this door closes itself automatically' he said.

'Easy' Ryan replied.

'Well, you forget that there is about one thousand of us, and three of you' he said, smirking.

'Bu-'

'ATTTACCCKKKK!' Cirion shouted, and all of the Dark Knights flew towards Ryan, Sam and Liam.

Ryan jumped into the air, while Sam and Liam followed him. Dark knights surrounded them, and started shooting energy blasts at them. Ryan carried on flying upwards, before diving at the door. Cirion kicked him in his back, before punching him in his gut, and then in his face, sending him crashing to the floor. Cirion laughed at Ryan, but Ryan got up, and killed two Dark Knights nearby.

Ryan looked towards the door, and back to Cirion. The door was halfway shut, and Ryan tried to edge past Cirion towards it.

'RYAN!' Liam shouted from a distance, 'RUN NOW, LEAVE US, GET THE LEADER!'

Ryan thanked him for his selflessness, and ran towards Cirion, Cirion dodged Ryan, and Ryan then punched Cirion in his gut. He then punched him in the face and kicked him in his side. Cirion screamed in pain, and swore at Ryan.

'RUN NOW!' he heard Sam shout.

Ryan turned round, and rolled under the door, and he heard screams from Cirion, as well as dying Dark Knights. Ryan was in a small room, with a throne at the end. The leader had a long black cape, with a hood covering his face, black clothes, and black gloves and shoes. He walked down to meet Ryan, and stopped close to him.

'Well, I knew you would finally get here, Ryan' he said calmly.

'Yeah, and now I'm going to kick you're ass!' he replied coldly.

'Ah, but do you not wish to see who I am?' the leader asked, 'I will give you that honour.'

'Fine then' Ryan answered, uninterested.

The leader ripped off his hood, and Ryan could not believe who was staring back at him. He could not mistake the spiked black hair, or the pale blue eyes that stared back at him.

'I…I…It can't be…' Ryan said dumbfounded.

'Oh, it is' he replied.

Ryan could not believe it. It was Matt.


	25. Friends No More

Ryan looked at the man standing in front of him, and shook his head.

'It can't be' he thought, 'it can't be you…'

'It seems the great Ryan is finally lost for words' Matt said.

Ryan stood still, unable to believe it was true.

Matt walked around the room, and locked the door.

'This can't be true, it must be a dream' Ryan said.

Matt laughed a cold laugh. He looked at Ryan, and smirked.

'A dream? A dream? This being a dream?' Matt asked, before laughing again, 'Wake up Ryan, this is all real. This is happening right now!'

Ryan still couldn't believe it was true. In his mind, Matt was always his friend. He was someone who never doubted him, and always stood by him. Ryan could not comprehend the fact that Matt was now standing before him, as the leader of the Big Four.

'You were my friend, Matt' Ryan said.

'Your friend?' Matt answered, 'Smell the coffee Ryan; I was never your friend. I merely hung out with you so that I could find out how you fought. I always was the leader of the Big Four.'

'Why did you stop all the others then?' Ryan asked.

'Simple, I was keeping up the façade of being your friend. If I would've refused to attack them, you would surely catch on.' Matt said, 'everything was done under my orders, and well, I gained a better side effect. I became a Super Saiyan 2, thanks to you.'

'So this was all some kind of sick, twisted game?' Ryan asked.

'Yes. What else would it be?' Matt replied, 'ever wondered why I tried to stop Sam and Liam coming? It was so I could kill you easily. Ever wondered why I got into the Big Four's tribute machine? So I could get away long enough to prepare for you. Everything was done for this moment.'

'I refuse to believe it' Ryan said simply, 'I refuse to believe you are the leader.'

'Well, we'll have to make you see sense, won't we?' Matt answered.

Matt rushed towards Ryan, and kicked him in the gut. He kicked Ryan in the head with his other leg, and Ryan fell backwards, to the ground. Matt stepped over Ryan's body.

'Believe me, yet?' Matt asked.

Ryan lay there, refusing to answer.

Matt slapped Ryan in the face, before grabbing him by the neck, and forced him up.

'Don't you see my ruthless side now?' Matt said, 'You will fight me, I will not kill you if you refuse to give me a challenge.'

Ryan again refused to answer, and simply shook his head in disbelief. Matt swore and ran at Ryan. He punched him in the face, and thrust his knee into his gut. Ryan keeled over, and Matt grabbed him by the hair. His face was full of rage.

'Damn it Ryan! I was never your friend!' Matt screamed. 'Get it through your thick skull!'

Ryan still shook his head, still disbelieving that this was happening. Matt swore again, and kept punching Ryan in the face with his free hand. With every punch Matt hit, he screamed at Ryan to fight him. Ryan still refused, believing that Matt was his friend, and there was still good in him. Matt slapped Ryan in the face, and he fell to the floor.

'I knew you were stupid, but never this stupid' Matt told him.

Matt grabbed Ryan by the hair, and pulled him to his knees. He put his index finger and middle finger to Ryan's brain, and a small ball of energy came between Ryan and his fingers.

'I could kill you quickly' Matt whispered.

'Do it then' Ryan answered defiantly.

Matt smirked, and the energy disappeared. Matt walked away from Ryan, and Ryan stood up. Matt screamed at the top of his voice, and there was a flash of light. There was a golden aura surrounding him. His eyes were now aqua green, and his hair was now golden blond, and it stood on end.

He ran towards Ryan, disappeared, and then reappeared behind Ryan. He kicked him in the back, and he fell to his knees. Matt walked in front of him, and grabbed him by the hair.

'Can't you see?' Matt asked, 'I am not your friend, I have been attacking you, and I will not stop!'

'Well…' Ryan replied, 'if you weren't my friend, you would've killed me now.'

Matt slapped him in the face, and then thrust his knee into his face. Matt then smirked and laughed a high-pitched, maniacal laugh.

'You know what I'll do?' Matt asked him.

'What?' Ryan answered.

'After I kill you' he said, smirking, 'I'll kill Jade.'

'You wouldn't!' Ryan shouted.

'Oh, I will' Matt said, with cold hatred on his face, 'I'll let her scream for mercy, and then I'll kill her, nice and slow.'

Ryan screamed in anger and there was a flash of blinding light. Ryan was standing; his eyes were aqua green, his hair rigid and golden blond. He had a golden aura, and his face was full of rage.

'I see you are no longer my friend' Ryan whispered, 'so I have no need to abstain from kicking your ass!'

'Finally!' Matt said, relived; 'now we can have a fair fight, and finally we will see who is the stronger one.'

Matt took off his black cape, and revealed the black fighting suit. Ryan ran towards Matt, and began punching him. He caught Matt off guard and Matt staggered backwards. Ryan kicked Matt in the gut, and then kicked him in the side of the head. Matt fell to the floor, and Ryan walked up to him.

Matt disappeared, and punched Ryan in the side. He thrust his knee into Ryan's head. He thrust his elbow into Ryan's head, and Ryan fell to his knees. He grabbed Ryan by the hair, and slapped him in the face.

'Who's the stronger one now?' Matt asked him.

Matt repeatedly punched Ryan in the face, and went to slap him again. Ryan blocked him, and kicked him in the face. Matt fell to the ground, and nipped up immediately. He smirked at Ryan, and there was a crash outside. They heard Cirion shouting commands to the Dark Knights.

'It seems like our friends are putting up a worthy fight' Matt observed.

'You would have them killed in a heart beat, wouldn't you?' Ryan asked.

'You underestimate me' Matt said, 'I would do them the honour of being killed personally.'

Matt and Ryan ran at each other. They tried to attack each other, but they each blocked their attacks. Matt tried to kick Ryan, but Ryan blocked. Ryan went to punch Matt, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Ryan. Matt went to kick Ryan in the side, but Ryan grabbed Matt's leg, and threw him to the ground. Matt stopped before hitting the ground. Ryan flew towards Matt to kick him, but Matt moved out of the way. The floor cracked from the force of Ryan's kick.

'Well, we are evenly matched, aren't we?' Matt asked.

'We are' Ryan answered.

'How about we quit warming up?' Matt asked. 'Oh, you were, weren't you?'

'Of course' Ryan answered.

'We'll stop holding back then' Matt said, 'we'll become Super Saiyan 2.'

Matt smirked, and Ryan nodded along silently.

'Playtime is over Ryan!' Matt shouted.


	26. The Intense Battle, part 1

Both Matt and Ryan shouted at the top of their lungs. There was a flash of bright light, and then silence. Both of them had golden auras, and were the same as before. Their hair was slightly more rigid, and blue electricity occasionally sparked around them.

'Now Ryan, it is time for the last dance' Matt said.

'I guess you're never going to truly be good, are you?' Ryan asked.

'I never was, never will be-'

Ryan ran at Matt, but Matt disappeared. Matt reappeared behind Ryan, but Ryan blocked his kick. Ryan jumped over Matt, and tried to punch him in the back. Matt sidestepped Ryan, and then tried to land a punch on him. Ryan grabbed Matt's fist, and they both disappeared.

Ryan lunged at Matt again, but Matt moved gracefully out of the way. Matt then kicked Ryan in the face, before landing a series of punches and kicks on him. Ryan then blocked Matt's attacks, before landing a series of punches on Matt. Matt then moved backwards, and smirked at Ryan.

'I guess we're evenly matched' Matt said.

'I guess so' Ryan replied.

Matt and Ryan ran at each other again. They both disappeared, and reappeared in the air. Both men tried to land a series of attacks on the other, but they both blocked their attacks easily. Ryan tried to punch Matt, but he caught his fist, and landed a series of punches to Ryan's face using his free hand. Ryan fell to the ground, and Matt laughed.

'Goodbye, former friend' Matt said sarcastically, 'you will not be missed!'

Matt shot repeated energy blasts at Ryan, and soon smoke filled the room. Matt looked round, and when the smoke cleared, Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Matt was suddenly kicked in the back, where he fell to the ground. Matt immediately kipped up, and shrugged off the attack.

'I didn't expect that…' Matt said in an offhand sort of voice 'arrogance I guess…'

Ryan smiled at Matt, and disappeared immediately. He appeared behind Matt, and Matt fell backwards. Matt then kicked Ryan in the head, and then proceeded to punch Ryan repeatedly in the face. Ryan staggered backwards, and as Matt revelled in his glory, Ryan kicked him in the face. Both men fell to the floor, where they kipped up at the same time.

'So, we are still level, aren't we?' Matt asked.

'Yep' Ryan answered, 'but that doesn't matter to you, does it?'

'Oh, it matters entirely' Matt said, 'you see, when I kill you, I will be remembered as the only one who ever killed the great saviour of the world.'

'So you want people to think you're strong?' Ryan asked.

'Of course' Matt replied, 'years I spent in your shadow, Ryan, watching you soak up the glory, revel in your greatness, but you never lost your arrogance, until now…'

'So, you're being selfish then?' Ryan asked.

'Yes, of course, we all want to be selfish' Matt said.

'You exemplify the world's bad qualities, right here, you know that?' Ryan told him.

'No, just the qualities people envy' Matt replied, 'but talking time is over, Ryan, you will now meet your doom.'

'I'm fine with that, as it'll never happen' Ryan replied.

'Big words from a small man, you know that?' Matt said, smirking, 'time to meet the Grim Reaper.'

Ryan and Matt rushed at each other again, before disappearing again. They reappeared at various points throughout the room, but neither of them managed to get attacks on the other. Both men dashed at each other again. Ryan went to punch Matt, but he ducked. He then thrust his knee into Ryan's gut, followed by punching him in the face repeatedly, before sending him flying backwards from a kick.

Matt ran at the falling Ryan, but Ryan disappeared. Matt suddenly stopped, and was then kicked in the back of the head by Ryan. Matt fell forward, and Ryan suddenly appeared in front of Matt. He thrust his knee into Matt's stomach, and then elbowed him to the side. Matt fell to the floor, and got up a second later.

'Well, I didn't expect that, Ryan, you impressed me' Matt said, sarcastically.

'I aim to please' Ryan answered, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ryan had lost all of his respect for Matt by this stage. His true nature was now revealed to him. He was a selfish, arrogant, proud idiot, who was hell-bent on being known as the greatest warrior and nothing more. He was more ruthless than ever, and that disgusted Ryan. Ryan now wondered why he even considered Matt his friend in the first place.

Matt ran at Ryan again, and Ryan dodged all of Matt's attacks. Ryan grabbed Matt's arms and held onto them. Ryan then used his legs to attack Matt, and got in many kicks to Matt's stomach. Matt shouted at the top of his voice, and Ryan was thrown backwards. Matt dashed to Ryan, and punched him in the face a couple of times, before being kicked to the head, and thrown to the floor.

Ryan got back up, and Matt ran at him again, but Ryan jumped into the air. Matt followed him, and Ryan kicked him in the face. Matt began to fall, and a Ryan reached out to grab his leg, Matt hit him with repeated energy blasts to the face. Matt grabbed Ryan by the leg, and pulled him up to eye level.

'Can you see know Ryan?' Matt asked, 'Can you see I am stronger?'

Matt didn't give Ryan a chance to answer, as Matt shot many energy blasts to Ryan's face. He then laughed maniacally, and spat in Ryan's face.

'How do you like me now Ryan?' he shouted to him.

Ryan smiled, and shot Matt with repeated energy blasts. Matt cursed loudly, and let go of Ryan's leg. Both men fell to the ground, and landed with a loud thud. Both men tried to regain their breath, before standing up.

'We're still evenly matched, aren't we?' Matt asked.

'Very well perceived, I thought with your head so far up your own ass, you'd think you were in control' Ryan told him, and Matt smirked.

'I'll let that go, Ryan' Matt said, 'but don't expect me to go easy on you.'

'I wouldn't want it any other way' Ryan replied.

'How about we go all out?' Matt asked, 'How about we play all our cards?'

'Fine then' Ryan answered, 'but be warned, I may have to kick your ass.'


	27. The Intense Battle, part 2

'Big words from a small man' Matt said.

'Well, I'm doing a good job of kicking your ass at the moment' Ryan replied.

'You hypocrite, you call me arrogant, yet you clearly show arrogance yourself' Matt shouted.

'To each his own' Ryan replied, adding ambiguity to his replies.

'And now, to your death' Matt shouted.

Matt ran at Ryan, but Ryan sidestepped Matt. Ryan kicked Matt in the face, and he fell backwards. Ryan grabbed Matt's legs, and threw him into the air. Ryan followed Matt, but he spun round, and kicked Ryan in the face and Ryan fell to the ground. Matt flew to the ground like an arrow, and his foot thrust into Ryan's stomach. Ryan let out a scream of pain, and Matt smirked. Matt jumped off, and Ryan got up, wearily.

'Having trouble Ryan?' Matt asked, laughing.

'Hell no' Ryan replied, disappearing.

Ryan reappeared in front of Matt, and thrust his knee into Matt's gut. He then unleashed a series of punches and kicks onto Matt, before kicking him away. Matt flew into the air, and landed hard onto the ground. Ryan breathed heavily, and smiled.

Ryan held his right arm up to his face, with his index finger and middle finger together. A beam of yellow energy came from it and surrounded Ryan's hand. It turned into a cannon, and Ryan held out his arm and the cannon at Matt. The energy cannon became bigger and bigger every second.

'Have fun, Mattie boy' Ryan said, sarcastically.

It finally stopped growing and Ryan could barely see Matt.

'KAKAMA CANNON!' Ryan shouted, sending countless yellow beams of energy at Matt.

Matt quickly dodged out of the way, and the throne for the leader of the Big Four blew up. Matt curse loudly, and ran at Ryan. Ryan unable to block it was hit with a series of punches and kicks.

'Damn you!' Matt shouted, 'that was my throne!'

Matt punched Ryan in the face again, and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed Ryan by the hair, and threw him into the air. Matt followed him, and tried to punch him. Ryan dodged slightly, and kicked Matt in the face. Matt started to fall downwards, but disappeared. Ryan was punched in the face repeatedly, before being kicked to the ground by Matt.

Matt held out his arm to Ryan's body, and smirked. He began to power up, and the golden aura around him became bigger. A yellow ball of energy appeared in his palm, and it grew to the size of a football.

'And now, Ryan, it's game over' Matt shouted, 'BIG BANG ATTACK!'

The ball of energy flew at Ryan, and blew up instantly. The smoke cleared, and Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

'See?' Matt shouted, 'I-'

Ryan punched Matt in the face, before punching him again three times. He kicked Matt in the face, and Matt fell to the floor. Ryan landed on the ground with a soft thud, and gave a small chuckle.

'Didn't expect that?' Ryan asked, 'did you?'

Matt swore and stood up wearily.

'Shut up' Matt said, 'I will beat you.'

Matt ran at Ryan, but disappeared instantly, and reappeared and kicked and punched him in the face. Ryan staggered backwards, and Matt slapped him in the face. Ryan fell to the ground, and Matt pushed his foot into Ryan's face. Matt kept pushing his foot into Ryan's face, and laughed maniacally each time.

'Come on, Ryan' Matt said, 'I thought you were meant to be strong!'

Ryan shouted back, boot Matt put his foot over Ryan's face, muffling his voice.

'What's the matter Ryan?' Matt asked arrogantly, 'cat got your tongue?'

Matt grabbed Ryan by the hair, and pulled him up to eye level. Matt laughed at Ryan, and slapped him in the face. Ryan suddenly kicked Matt in the face. Matt swore loudly, and Ryan began kicking Matt with both legs. Matt let go of Ryan, and Ryan fell to the ground. Matt grabbed Ryan's legs, but Ryan pushed him off.

'How are you Matt?' Ryan asked.

'What's it to you?' Matt shouted back.

Matt ran at Ryan, but Ryan jumped into the air. Matt followed him, and Ryan went to kick Matt. Matt caught Ryan's leg, and threw him to the ground. Ryan flew straight down, and crashed into a table. The table broke immediately, and Matt let out an ear-piercing laugh.

'In the words of the legendary ECW announcer Joey Styles' Matt shouted, 'OH MY GOD!'

A blast of energy flew at Matt, and caught him unawares. Matt flew backwards, and crashed into a wardrobe, which broke and many books fell onto Matt. Matt let out a loud swear, and Ryan walked up to Matt.

'That's the last time I ever write my life history' Matt said under his breath.

'Life history?' Ryan asked, 'what would that be? Highlight's of Matt's nose picking?'

Matt thrust both hands forwards, and a beam of yellow energy came from his palms. Ryan sidestepped, and there was a flash of yellow light. Matt stood up, and saw Ryan on one knee. He was clutching his left arm, and blood was flowing from it. Soon, the upper half of his arm was covered in patches of blood.

'Damn!' Ryan said.

'Ooh, that's got to hurt' Matt said sarcastically.

Matt walked slowly to Ryan, and grabbed him by the hair. Matt smirked, and began punching Ryan in the face. Ryan tried to punch Matt, but couldn't reach Matt. Matt slapped Ryan in the face, and laughed again. Matt punched Ryan repeatedly again, before letting go of his hair. Ryan fell face first to the floor, and could barely move.

'Poor Ryan' Matt said sarcastically, 'you can't win.'

Ryan tried to get up, but his left arm kept giving way, and he fell back to the floor. Matt walked up to Ryan, before kicking him in the face. Matt grabbed Ryan by the hair, and pulled him onto his feet.

'Little help needed?' Matt asked sarcastically.

Ryan fell back to one knee, and breathed heavily.

'This isn't over' Ryan said, 'I can still fight, even if I don't have one arm.'

'Yeah right' Matt replied, 'this victory is in the bag!'


	28. The Finale

'Well Ryan, I guess you are going to die now' Matt told him.

'As long as I take you with me' Ryan spat back.

'Not going to happen, ex-buddy' Matt replied.

Matt ran at Ryan, and Ryan dodged slightly. As Ryan shifted his body, Matt grabbed onto Ryan's left arm. Ryan let out a scream of pain, and lunged at Matt with his other arm. Matt grabbed the right arm, and let go of Ryan's left, where it then hung from his body, blood still pouring out. Matt laughed at Ryan, and hit him with a series of punches. Ryan then kicked Matt repeatedly in the face, and Matt let go of his arm.

Ryan rushed at Matt, and kicked him in the face. Matt staggered backwards, and Ryan kicked him in the face again. Ryan kicked him in the face a few more times, but Matt then grabbed Ryan's leg, and threw him to the ground. Matt kicked Ryan's back, and forced him onto his back. Matt walked over Ryan's body, and looked into his eyes.

'You never, ever, do that to me' Matt shouted, 'you get that, punk?'

Ryan smiled, and disappeared out of sight. Matt let out a loud curse, and put his guard back up. Suddenly, Ryan kicked him in the back. Matt fell forward, and Ryan disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Ryan punched him in the head, and Matt then staggered backwards. Ryan kicked Matt in the head and he fell to the ground. Ryan staggered slightly, and held his bleeding arm.

Matt got up immediately, and ran at Ryan. He kicked him in the gut, and Ryan fell to the ground. Matt walked up to Ryan, and stood on his useless arm. Ryan let out a scream of pain, and Matt laughed at his pain.

'I wouldn't scream now, Ryan' Matt said, 'What if I did this?'

Matt stood on Ryan's other arm, and Ryan let out another scream of pain. Matt repeatedly stepped on Ryan's other arm, and Ryan constantly screamed at Matt. Matt let out another laugh, and then pulled Ryan up by his hair.

'Get up, you fool' Matt shouted, 'this fight is not over.'

Ryan disappeared again, and Matt let out a hollow laugh.

'Trying to outrun me?' Matt asked, 'you cannot outrun death, Ryan!'

Ryan punched Matt three times, and kicked him in the face. Matt fell to the ground and disappeared quickly. He kicked Ryan to the ground, and stood over his body.

'This is why you'll die!' Matt shouted to Ryan.

Ryan smiled, and Matt's face contorted into a face of rage. Ryan lifted his uninjured arm, and there was a flash of light. Matt had disappeared, and Ryan stood up. His arm was bleeding badly now, and was constantly stinging. Ryan was breathing heavily, and he looked around.

'Come on Matt, you aren't dead, you're playing for time' Ryan said, trying to catch his breath.

Matt appeared out of nowhere, and Ryan ducked quickly. Ryan punched Matt in the face, and he staggered backwards. Ryan went to kick Matt, but Matt grabbed his leg. Matt then punched Ryan, and threw Ryan to the ground. Ryan disappeared, and Matt smirked.

'Ryan, you can't outrun me!' Matt shouted into the air.

Matt then looked at the ground, and there were splodges of blood coming towards him. Matt kicked the air, but Ryan suddenly appeared there, and fell to the ground, being hit by Matt's kick.

'Can't you see Ryan?' Matt asked, 'I looked at the ground, watching your blood…'

Ryan held his arm, and Matt walked over to him. Matt grabbed Ryan by the hair, and then pulled him up, and thrust him to his knees.

'And now Ryan,' Matt said, arrogantly, 'you meet you're executioner.'

Matt punched Ryan in the face repeatedly, and then slapped him in the face. Matt smirked at Ryan, and Ryan's face didn't move. Matt couldn't read it, and slapped him in the face again. Matt punched Ryan in the face. Matt then walked behind Ryan, and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor. Matt laughed again, and picked him up by the hair, and forced him back to his knees.

'Well, this is a shadow of the start of our fight isn't it?' Matt asked.

Matt slapped Ryan's face, and then punched him again. Matt laughed at Ryan's suffering, before punching him repeatedly. Ryan was then kicked in the head, and he fell onto his back. Matt let out another laugh, and then smirked. He walked around Ryan's body, kicking him where necessary. He then put his foot onto Ryan's stomach, and forced it downwards. Ryan let out a scream, and Matt lifted his foot off. He held it in the air, and smirked at Ryan.

'You see, I'm merciful' Matt whispered.

Matt then thrust his foot down quickly, and Ryan let out a louder scream of pain. Matt laughed, and repeated it again.

'I'll be merciful when you beg for me to kill you' Matt said, arrogantly.

'Do it then, kill me then' Ryan said, with all the strength he could muster.

Matt walked away from Ryan, and stopped a distance away. Matt faced Ryan, and Ryan began to get back to his feet. Matt screamed, and a yellow aura surrounded him, with blue sparks of electricity regularly appearing. Ryan did the same, however his aura was smaller, and feeble compared to Matt's. Matt held out his arms to his side, and two yellow balls of energy formed around his palms. Matt then thrust his arms forward, pointing the attack at Ryan.

'This is the end Ryan' Matt whispered, 'I'm going to kill you now.'

The balls of energy got bigger, and Ryan managed to cup his hands behind his back and he muttered something under his breath.

'FINAL FLASH!' Matt shouted.

A yellow beam of energy shot from Matt's hands, and Ryan thrust his forward. A beam of blue energy left Ryan's hands, and flew towards Matt's attack. They met almost halfway, and created a big crater in the middle. Both beams tried to jockey for position, but neither could seem to defeat the other.

'How about this Ryan, you go out in a blaze of glory!' Matt shouted.

'Who said I was going to lose?' Ryan shouted back.

Bothe beams of energy still tried to outdo the other, but neither beam moved an inch. Matt let out another hollow laugh.

'People will remember this battle throughout the ages!' Matt shouted, 'the battle where Ryan and Matt fought to the bitter end!'

'Bitter is right' Ryan replied.

Matt's beam started to edge towards Ryan, and Ryan's beam started to fade a little.

'What's the matter Ryan?' Matt asked, 'feeling a little weak?'

'You wish!' Ryan shouted back.

'You've used it all up, Ryan' Matt said, smirking, 'you're out of gas, out of energy, you're done, finished, it's over!'

'You're wrong!' Ryan shouted back.

'And why is that?' Matt asked, smugly.

Ryan smiled at Matt and said 'I've been holding back…'

Ryan's aura got bigger and bigger, and his beam started to overtake Matt's.

'This…isn't…possible!' Matt shouted.

'It is…' Ryan shouted, 'HYAAAAAAA!'

Ryan's beam of energy rushed forward, and engulfed Matt's beam, and then Matt as well. Matt felt a searing pain throughout his body. He then saw a flash of light, and he then felt nothing at all…

Ryan fell to his knees, and sighed. Blood was still pouring from his left arm, and he was holding it again. Ryan's hair returned to normal, and his aura disappeared. He breathed heavily, and then fell to the ground out of exhaustion.


	29. New Beginnings

Ryan tried to crawl, but he didn't get anywhere. His left arm had stopped moving, and his limbs were hurting. He had scratches, and patches of blood all over him, and he was breathing heavily. Ryan knew it was the end for him; he couldn't make it out alive, for he could barely move. Ryan knew he had saved the world, but there was still the Dark Knights, and Cirion between him and the exit. There was a great gust of wind, and Ryan sighed. He didn't dare look up, he needed to conserve his strength to try and escape.

Two men walked around the room. One was wearing a white travelling cloak, and a black fighting suit. The other had an ornate set of clothes on. Both had green skin, and had antennae sprouting out of their head. The smaller one saw Ryan, let out a squeal of joy, and ran to him. He lifted Ryan's head up, and gave him a small bean. Ryan was suddenly better, and he got onto his feet. The Namekian smiled at him, while the other stood back. Ryan jumped up, and looked at Dendiki.

'Thanks man!' Ryan said, enthusiastically, 'and you are?'

The second Namekian walked towards Ryan, and shook his hand. He sighed, and walked away.

'I am Nami' he said, 'I am a Namekian warrior, and I was brought by Dendiki, since he said help may be needed.'

'Ryan, where's Matt?' Dendiki asked.

Ryan's face contorted in rage before saying, 'Matt was the leader of the Big Four, but he's dead now…'

'Seriously?' Dendiki replied, shocked.

'Yes' Ryan whispered, 'he would readily have killed all of us, just to keep the Big Four alive.'

Dendiki let out an audible gasp of breath, before pacing around the room.

'We need to get out of here' he said.

'Can't we just fly out?' Ryan asked.

'No' Nami said slowly, 'that is an annoying feature. Once you enter, you have to leave on foot.'

'Damn!' Ryan shouted.

The metal door on the other side of the room slowly rose, and Ryan, Nami and Dendiki all walked out of it. Many bodies of the Dark Knights lay the floor, yet many of them, as well as Cirion remained standing. Liam and Sam looked at the other three with shock on their faces.

'You're alive?' Sam asked.

'Yes' Ryan said, 'but Matt's dead…'

'What?' Liam asked.

'Matt was the leader, Liam, he was the Big Four's leader…' Ryan said quietly.

Liam and Sam let out an audible gasp of shock, before looking to the Dark Knights.

'This is going to be a pain to get through' Liam said.

Ryan and Nami ran at the Dark Knights, causing them to scatter. Ryan and Nami attacked a couple of Dark Knights, sending them to the ground. Four Dark Knights flew at them, and surrounded them. Ryan and Nami smiled at them, and then sent many energy blasts flying at them. All of the Dark Knights fell to the ground, and Nami and Ryan landed back with their friends. Cirion and many more Dark Knights surrounded them.

'You cannot win' Cirion said, 'you killed our leader, so now we'll kill you, in some kind of twisted irony.'

'That so?' Ryan spat back.

'Yes, yes it-'

Cirion fell to his knees, and then to the floor unconscious. A man with a blue denim jacket, white t-shirt and blue jeans stood behind him. He had spiked brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked around the room, before drawing his fist back, and standing upright.

'Hello' he said, 'I am Spyke. You must be Ryan, Dendiki, and… and friends.'

'What do you want?' Dendiki shouted.

'Nothing, all I want is to help you' he said softly, 'you are the stuff of legends, and well, I wanted to help you in any possible way.'

'How do we know you're not another double agent?' Ryan shouted to him.

Spyke smiled, before saying, 'Shoot me then. You have ample time to.'

Spyke put his hands behind his back, while the Dark Knights stood rigid, with confused looks on their faces. Ryan hesitated, and then smiled as well.

'See?' Spyke said, 'I am a good guy, I'm your friend.'

Spyke turned to Nami, and nodded to him. Nami nodded back, and Spyke and Nami stood side by side, looking at the Dark Knights. Nami put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and Spyke put his hands to his side. Blue energy started to leave Spyke's hands, while yellow energy came from Nami's fingers.

'Special Beam Cannon…' Nami began.

'Buster…' Spyke began, at the same time.

The Dark Knights rushed in a line towards the two warriors, and both let out a small chuckle at the opponents. Nami pointed his fingers to the Dark Knights, while Spyke thrust his hands forwards, and joined the energy into one big ball.

'FIRE!' Nami shouted.

Meanwhile, Spyke shouted 'CANNON!'

The two blasts left the attackers, and hurtled towards the Knights. The Knights didn't have time to react, and the blasts engulfed them, killing them instantly. There was a flash of light, and the number of Dark Knight's was reduced drastically. The remaining Knights looked on in horror, and started to flee, with Cirion, the impromptu leader knocked out.

Spyke and Nami pointed up to the ceiling for Ryan, and he cupped his hands. He shot a Kamehameha Wave at the ceiling, and it broke and collapsed immediately. The Knights fled in terror, as chunks of wall came crashing down. Ryan, Sam, Liam, Nami, Spyke and Dendiki all flew upwards and out into the sky for the first time in what seemed to be hours.

All of them, except for Dendiki, shot continuous waves of energy at the building, and the last remnants of it fell, and crushed those left inside. Screams of terror came from the building, and then there was nothing. Ryan sighed, and then looked to the others. He then smiled weakly to Sam and Liam, and Dendiki understood, and kept Spyke and Nami preoccupied.

'I just can't believe it' Ryan whispered.

'Don't worry' Liam said, sympathetically, 'he wasn't good for anything anyway.'

'Doesn't that mean his girlfriends free?' Sam asked hopefully, 'maybe I can comfort her!'

The three laughed and flew off to the others…

It was dark, the following night, and two men walked through the rubble of the coliseum. The first man had short brown hair, and was wearing white trousers and a yellow shirt. The second was holding a camera. He was wearing a blue tracksuit, and had a red cap on sideways.

'And here' the first man whispered, climbing onto a piece of rubble, 'is the supposed last place of the Big Four.'

'Found by yours truly, and Raats' the second said.

'Keep your voice down, man' Raats whispered, a look of glee on his face.

There was a loud thud, and both men spun around to see what it was.

'What was that?' the second asked.

'Don't know' Raats whispered, trailing off.

Raats slowly got off the piece of rubble, and stalked over into the darkness. He disappeared from sight, and the second man looked round. Suddenly, Raats gave a blood-curdling scream, and there was a muffled shout. The second man pointed the camera nervously to Raats' last position.

'Raats' he whimpered, 'a…are y-you o-o-okay?'

Raats walked out of the darkness and nodded. He walked over to his friend, and dismissed it as a big spider. The second man, however, looked concerned. He noticed that Raats' eyes were dark green.

'Um, what's up with your eyes?' he asked, 'if you've had drugs, give me some.'

'There's nothing wrong' Raats replied softly, 'in fact… I'm never better…'

Raats smirked at him, and had a mad gleam in his eyes.

'What are you on, man?' he asked.

Raats grinned maniacally, and then punched the camera, sending it to the floor. He stamped on it, and grinned at his friend. His friend stood there paralysed with fear.

'No one, no one will know of my birth…' Raats said to himself.

Raats looked at his friend again, and looked grim.

'I'm afraid, you have to be exterminated…' he said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Raats ran at his friend, and punched him in the gut, before sending a red energy wave through it. His friend coughed up blood, before falling to his knees. He fell on his face, and closed his eyes, and lay still, while Raats laughed madly, before walking off…


	30. A New Enemy

The supermarket stretched as far as the eye could see. It was pure white, with a black stripe running across the middle. There were many windows, and people were constantly entering in and out, with some congregating outside. Ryan, Sam, Liam and Spyke walked into the supermarket. Nami followed closely behind them, and covered as much of his face as he could with a turban. The gang walked around the supermarket, and were deep in conversation.

'This seems so weird' Ryan whispered, 'what with happened to Matt and all that.'

'I know, you'd have never thought that about him' Sam replied.

'Absolutely!' Liam chimed in.

Spyke hung back slightly, and started to talk to Nami.

'You alright?' Spyke asked.

Nami let out a muffled sound, and Spyke ripped the turban from his mouth.

'Yes, I am fine' Nami replied quickly.

'It's just that you seem all uptight' Spyke said thoughtfully.

'What made you think that?' Nami asked.

'OI!' Ryan shouted to them.

Nami and Spyke were far behind the others. They walked quickly and rejoined them before all five began walking again. They passed a shop that sold comics, and the party fell silent, for no particular reason. Suddenly, an explosion came from the shop, and all five stood still, and looked to the comic book store. Many men and women ran from the shop, screaming in terror. A man followed them out. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, and had white trousers on. He had short brown hair, and dark green eyes, that stood out against his pale body.

Raats let out a sadistic laugh, before grinning madly. He looked at his hands, before pointing his hands at the people who were running. His fingers were outstretched, and small balls of red energy came from them.

'FIVE FINGERS OF FURY!' Raats shouted.

The balls of energy followed all of the shoppers, and killed each of them instantly. Each attack hunted them down mercilessly, and screams of terror could be heard throughout the supermarket. Liam ran towards Raats, and punched him. Raats keeled over, and Liam looked on triumphantly. Raats looked back up immediately, and grabbed Liam's hair. Raats punched Liam, and then again, and again. He kept punching him, laughing madly at each shot. Finally, he let him go, and Liam fell to his knees. A Kamehameha Wave hit Raats squarely in the chest, sending him back into the shop, and causing another explosion.

Smoke started to spurt from the shop, and Ryan pulled Liam back to his knees. He smiled to Liam, before giving a triumphant nod to Sam, and Liam and Ryan walked back to the others. Suddenly, there was more screaming from people. They pointed at the shop, and Ryan spun round. Through the smoke, they could see the figure of Raats walk out. A second later, they saw him, and he had no scratches at all. Ryan looked on in shock.

'You survived?' Ryan asked.

'Yep. Why wouldn't I?' Raats replied.

'No normal person could take that' Ryan answered back.

'I know, I am not normal though, I am not human' Raats said, 'I guess I am a parasite. That's what you filthy humans would call me. Oh, I'm a psychotic parasite too, as you may have guessed.'

Raats pointed to the shop, and laughed coldly.

'Do you remember that brain in the Big Four's coliseum?' Raats suddenly asked.

'Nope' Ryan said.

'Wait!' Sam shouted, 'the one of Geva's desk?'

'Yes, the very one' Raats said, 'that brain, it was me. Well, a less sophisticated version of me. I am a blob, a ball of slime, something like that. I bond with people, and use them as a host. I model myself on their features, and as I jump between more and more people, I'll mix and match.'

A woman ran up to Raats, and hugged him. Raats stood rigid, and looked uncomfortable. The woman smiled at Raats, who did not return the sentiment.

'Raats, where have you been?' she asked, 'you've been gone for days!'

'Boo hoo, why do you care?' he replied coldly.

'I'm you're fiancé, remember?' she said, showing him her ring.

'Well, fiancé, I suggest you run' he said slowly.

'What?' she replied, loudly.

Raats grinned sadistically, and held his hand to her face. She looked on, confused, while Ryan and the others shouted at her to run. A blast of energy left Raats' hand, and it engulfed her. There was a flash of light, and she was gone. Raats turned back to Ryan, with a sadistic grin on his face.

'Super psychopath' Raats said, 'that's what I am. I'm Slimeoid, in case you were wondering. You can always tell whom I'm in, because of my dark green eyes. If you look at them, they are very vibrant.'

Ryan and the others had a look of disgust on their face. Raats grinned at them, and looked around.

'You have no remorse' Liam said, 'you'd kill anyone, even if they were you're hosts loved ones, but for what?'

'I don't know' Raats replied, 'I was Matt's and Geva's creation. But you guys killed them. See, I am not complete, for various reasons. I did not have a true form upon birth, so I had to steal Raats' body. Also, I seem to be damn near indestructible. That's another feature that wasn't meant to happen. I was meant to be slightly weaker, so they could control me. But I guess they messed it up, didn't they?'

Raats smiled arrogantly at them. Everyone, apart from Ryan, was shocked at this news. Ryan took a step forward, and Raats looked at him.

'That's all well and good,' Ryan said, 'but why do you kill?'

'Because I can' Raats said, simply, 'I love to strike fear into those around me. It is the greatest thing ever to be indestructible… I can do whatever I want!'

Raats disappeared, and reappeared in front of Sam.

'Which means,' Raats said, grinning madly, 'I could do something like this.'

Raats punched Sam in the gut many times, before punching him in the head. He then kicked him in the head, and Sam fell to the ground. Raats disappeared again, and a second later Liam fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Raats appeared in front of them again, and he laughed maniacally.

'I can even run rings around the fabled Big Four killers!' Raats shouted sarcastically.

'How about I show you what I've got then?' Ryan asked.

'You?' Raats replied, 'what can a weakling like you do?'

Ryan shouted at the top of his lungs. There was a flash of bright light, and then silence. He had a golden aura, and his eyes were aqua blue. Ryan's hair was rigid and now standing on end. Blue electricity occasionally sparked around him. Ryan looked at Raats, and smiled. Raats surveyed Ryan for a minute.

'Fine then' Raats said, 'let's fight.'

'Whoa, hold on there' Ryan replied, 'we fight where no innocent's will get hurt.'

'Fine' Raats answered.

Raats held his right arm into the air. He shouted at the top of his lungs, and a green aura surrounded him. He kept shouting, and there was a bright flash of light, and a massive explosion. Raats put his hand back down. Ryan and the others were unscathed, but they were standing on dirt. The supermarket they were in had been blown up by Raats.

'No more innocents around now' he said, smiling madly.


	31. Raats vs Ryan

'You psychopath!' Ryan shouted to Raats.

Raats smiled at Ryan, and waved at him. Raats then ran at Ryan, but disappeared a foot before him. He reappeared behind him, and went to kick him in the back. Ryan used his forearm to block the shot, and both men disappeared. Ryan and Raats reappeared both furiously trying to attack the other. Both men dodged each other's attacks, until Ryan got a kick that sent Raats to the ground. Spyke and Nami cheered, and Raats kipped back up.

'Lucky punch' he said dismissively.

Raats ran at Ryan, and both men disappeared again. Spyke pointed to the sky, and Nami looked up. Both men were furiously fighting in the air. Ryan tried to punch Raats, but he grabbed Ryan's arm. Raats repeatedly kicked Ryan in the head, before letting him go, and sending him crashing to the ground. Raats flew down like a speeding bullet, and kicked Ryan in the gut. Raats put more pressure, while smirking madly.

'How do you like that?' Raats shouted.

Ryan smiled at Raats, before disappearing. Raats was kicked in the head, and he fell to the ground. He stood up instantly, and sniffed loudly at Ryan.

'Another lucky shot' Raats said, 'how you holding up?'

'Fine, and you?' Ryan replied.

'I haven't warmed up yet' he answered, 'you'll know when I fight properly.'

Raats disappeared, and then reappeared to the side of Ryan. He kicked Ryan in the side of the head, and Ryan staggered. Raats appeared in front of Ryan, and kicked him in the gut. He punched him in the face, and as he fell backwards, Raats grabbed Ryan's leg. He swung him round, and threw him towards a jagged rock. Ryan disappeared, and reappeared, standing in front of Raats.

Raats and Ryan ran at each other, and attacked each other. Neither man laid a punch or kick on the other, and they moved with quick speed. Raats missed a high kick on Ryan, and Ryan laid a kick on Raats. Ryan ran at Raats, and hit him with a knee to the face. Ryan kicked Raats in the face, and he fell to the ground. Raats disappeared, and kicked Ryan in the back of the head.

'Checkmate?' Raats asked.

Ryan stood back up, and said 'You wish.'

Ryan disappeared, and punched Raats in the face a few times. Ryan kicked Raats in the face, disappeared, and kicked him in the back of the head. Raats fell to the ground, and Ryan jumped back a few places. Ryan cupped his hands behind his back, and then launched a Kamehameha at Raats. Raats moved his hands to his side, and two balls of red energy spouted from them. Raats moved his hands forward, and the energy collided, and increased in size.

'DESTROYER BLAST!' Raats shouted.

The red energy beam collided with the Kamehameha wave, and they exploded on contact. Both men then ran at each other. Raats and Ryan wildly tried to punch each other, before both disappearing. They reappeared next to Spyke and Nami, still wildly attacking each other. Both men then disappeared again, and Ryan lunged at Raats. Raats then dodged, and punched Ryan in the head, and Ryan staggered backwards.

Raats ran at Ryan, and punched him in the head. Raats grabbed Ryan's leg and spun around. He then threw him into the air, but Ryan steadied himself, and was hovering in the air. Raats smirked madly, and spun around. Suddenly, red blasts of energy flew from the spinning tornado Raats, and went in every direction. Ryan, Spyke and Nami all blocked the attacks, before Raats stopped spinning.

'Like it?' Raats asked, 'it's the Spinning Cyclone attack!'

'Weak isn't it?' Ryan replied.

'You hope' Raats said.

Raats extended his left arm to Ryan, and a small ball of energy appeared from each of Raats' fingers.

'FIVE FINGERS OF FURY!' Raats shouted.

The red balls of energy flew towards Ryan, and balls of energy kept coming from Raats' fingers. Ryan kept dodging them, but eventually there was so many that they hit Ryan, before falling to the floor. Ryan got up quickly, but Raats ran at Ryan.

Raats kicked Ryan in the back, and then kicked him in the head. Ryan got onto his knees, and Raats repeatedly punched Raats in the face. Raats then kicked Ryan in the face, and he fell to the ground. Raats flew up into the air, and put his right hand into the air. A massive red energy ball flew out of it, and hovered above Raats. Ryan groggily stood up, and looked at Raats' attack.

'Spyke, Nami, RUN!' Ryan shouted to his friends.

'But-'

'GO!' Ryan shouted angrily.

Spyke and Nami disappeared, and they had left the ruin of the supermarket.

'DESTOYER BALL!' Raats shouted.

Raats laughed madly, and pulled his hand down. The red ball of energy flew towards Ryan. Ryan held out his arms, and grabbed the ball of energy. However, the ball of energy kept growing, and Ryan couldn't stop the attack. He fell backwards, and he felt a searing pain throughout his body, before not feeling anything at all…


	32. Slimeoid's Rampage

Ryan opened his eyes, and looked around. He was inside a massive check-in station, with people walking in and out. Some went one way, and only a few went the other. Ryan had a good idea where the others were going. Ryan stood up, and brushed the dust of his shirt. He walked to a mirror, and jumped back in shock. He had a yellow halo above his head, which could only mean one thing… he was dead.

'I see you're awake' a familiar voice said.

Ryan turned around, and saw Dendiki leaning against a wall.

'What happened?' Ryan asked.

'Raats killed you' Dendiki said simply, 'about ten-fifteen minutes ago. During that time, he's killed thousands of people, and the guys are desperately trying to find the Dragon Balls to wish you back.'

'They can do that?' Ryan asked, amazed.

'Yes' Dendiki replied quickly.

'If you don't mind' a booming voice said.

Ryan looked up. A giant was sitting at a massive table. He was wearing a purple suit, and was red skinned. He had a long black beard, and a surly look about him.

'Sorry Lord Yemma' Dendiki said, 'Ryan needed to catch up with what's happening.'

'Yes, but don't take to long, the line is getting bigger and bigger' Yemma replied.

'All those people are dead?' Ryan asked aloud.

'Yes they are, it's been happening regularly' Yemma said.

'Raats' Ryan said.

'Pardon?' Yemma said, 'we don't have a rodent problem.'

'No, the guy doing it, is Raats, or Slimeoid, as he is called' Ryan explained.

'Oh,' Yemma said quietly, 'nevertheless Ryan, you have an exemplary record, straight through to Other World.'

He pointed to the door to the right. Ryan waved to Dendiki, and wished him well, before walking through it. It was a beautiful place. There were many trees, all with lots of fruit. There was lush grass at Ryan's feet, and a lake with water flowing from the rocks. The sky was a radiant blue, and Ryan noticed that he wouldn't mind it if he didn't go back to life.

A small man tapped Ryan on the shoulder, and jumped back when Ryan turned round.

'Um, someone wants to see you' he said.

'Send him through' Ryan replied happily.

Ryan waited for ten minutes, and he stared into space.

'Well well, Ryan dead, who'd have thought it?' another familiar voice said.

Ryan looked round, and jumped back in surprise.

'You!' Ryan shouted.

'Me' he replied calmly.

A man with spiked black hair and pale, glittering blue eyes stared at him. Matt had returned. He was wearing different clothes though. He had a black jacket, as well as a black t-shirt, and was wearing blue jeans.

'What do you want?' Ryan asked harshly.

'To help you' Matt replied, smirking.

'Why would you do that?' Ryan asked.

'I know what you're up against, Ryan' he replied, 'Slimeoid is powerful, too powerful, for one man. If you and I were wished back, there was something that could stop him.'

'And what's that then?' Ryan shouted back.

'Fusion' Matt replied simply.

Meanwhile on Earth, people were dropping like flies. Raats grinned madly while flying from town to town, exterminating all who stood in his way. His new hobby was to rid the planet of every living thing, which was possibly the easiest thing he could do. Raats flew past a city, and smirked. He flew into it, and landed in a street. A car stopped in front of him, and the driver got out.

'What the hell was that about?' he asked Raats, who ignored him, 'you could've been killed!'

Raats looked at him, and the man recoiled in horror.

'You!' he shouted, recognising Raats brown hair, and dark green eyes.

'DESTROYER BLAST!' Raats shouted.

The blast of red energy went straight through the driver, killing him instantly. The people around Raats ran away, as Raats smirked, and laughed madly. A green aura of energy surrounded him, and he shouted at the top of his voice. There was a flash of light, and then Raats was standing in a crater. Raats stopped laughing, and flew off…

Elsewhere, Ryan was still contemplating Matt's offer.

'So what we fuse into one being?' Ryan asked inquisitively.

'Yes' Matt said impatiently.

'And we're stuck like that forever?' Ryan asked.

'No, only for 30 minutes' Matt said.

'Cool, so we will become a super being?' Ryan asked.

'Yes, now will you shut up and agree or not!' Matt shouted.

'Fine, what do I do?' Ryan asked.

Meanwhile, Spyke and Nami looked at Liam and Sam with disbelief. Dendiki shouted for joy, and Liam and Sam shown them the four Dragon Balls.

'Thought you might need them' Liam said.

'Hold on, don't we have two?' Nami asked.

'Yep' Spyke said, producing two Dragon Balls.

Dendiki let out another yelp of joy, before saying 'well, we have only one left!'

Dendiki, Liam and Sam danced around the Lookout, while Spyke and Nami looked on.

'What do we do about Raats?' Nami asked.

'Easy, we follow the trail of destruction' Spyke replied.

'Then what?' Nami said.

'I hold him off...' Spyke said, 'at least… till Ryan arrives.'

Suddenly, a voice made them stood still.

'Guys? Guys? You there?' Ryan shouted.

'Ryan?' Liam shouted, 'Ryan where are you?'

The others remained rigid, unsure whether they were going crazy.

'Listen, I'm in Other World, and Lord Yemma is letting me use the tele-link… thing' Ryan said.

'Great explanation!' Sam said, laughing.

'Listen, when you get the Dragon Balls, there are two wishes to perform' Ryan said, 'the first, is to wish everyone killed by Raats to come back to life, which will include me. The second, is to wish Matt back to life.'

There was a great uproar of shouting and cursing from Liam, Sam and Dendiki.

'What?' they shouted, 'he tried to kill you!'

'Excuse me' Matt said, silencing them, 'but if you want to kill Raats, you have to wish me back. Ryan and I have almost got this Fusion Dance down. When we return, we will fuse for 30 minutes, and be able to kick his ass.'

'Fine' Dendiki said.

The others looked on mutinously, obviously unhappy about the situation…

Raats flew towards the next city, but stopped slightly before it. He let out a maniacal laugh, but was met with a blast of blue energy to the back of the head. He turned around, and Spyke was standing behind him.

'You got a death wish?' Raats asked.

'Maybe I have' Spyke said, smiling.

Spyke prayed in his head that Nami could find the Dragon Ball quickly, or Spyke would join the list of the deceased. Spyke shouted, and there was a flash of yellow light. Spyke bow had an aura of gold around him, as well as blue sparks flying around as well. His hair was golden blond, and his eyes aqua blue.

'I see you can do that trick too' Raats said, readying for the fight.


	33. Last Line of Defence

Raats smirked and screamed. He ran towards Spyke, and disappeared. Raats kicked Spyke in the back, and then punched him in the face. Spyke staggered backwards, and Raats jumped into the air. Spyke quickly pointed his hands at Raats, and shot a beam of energy at him. Raats knocked it away, and disappeared again. He reappeared in front of Spyke, and kicked him in the stomach, and sent him to his knees.

Raats slapped Spyke in the face, and laughed. He slapped him again, and then punched him in the face. Raats grabbed Spyke's head, and rammed it into his knee four times. Raats went to punch Spyke again, but he shouted, sending Raats flying backwards. Spyke got up immediately, and followed Raats.

Spyke kicked Raats in the back, and then elbowed him in the face, sending him to the floor. Spyke went to jump on him, but Raats moved out of the way. Raats kicked Spyke in the back, and kicked him in the head. Raats went to punch Spyke, but Spyke caught his arm. Spyke punched Raats in the head, and Raats shouted loudly, sending Spyke flying. Spyke landed on his feet, and smiled at Raats.

'Don't think you're doing well, I'm warming up!' Raats shouted.

'I wouldn't have it any other way!' Spyke replied, bowing.

Raats rushed at Spyke while he bowed, and kicked him in his head. He kicked him in the arm three times, and Raats then punched Spyke in the face. As Spyke spun round from the impact, Raats kicked him in the side, sending him to the floor. Raats kicked him, turning him onto his back. Raats stood over him, punching his face, before Spyke disappeared, and reappeared behind Raats.

Spyke went to kick Raats, but he blocked it with his arm. Spyke tried to kick him in the side, but Raats jumped backwards, and over him. Raats kicked him in the face, sending him to the floor with one kick. Raats laughed, before flying upwards.

He pointed his outstretched hand to Spyke, and small balls of red energy pointed towards Spyke.

'Goodbye… idiot…' Raats said, 'FIVE FINGERS OF FURY!'

Many red balls of energy flew straight at Spyke, and exploded on contact. Soon smoke filled the ground, and Raats stopped, and laughed maniacally. Spyke suddenly appeared behind Raats, but Raats spun round, and punched him in the face. Raats then kicked him in the back, and Spyke fell to the floor with a thud. Raats landed near him, laughing, and Spyke stood up.

'Oops, you lose!' Raats shouted happily.

'You wish' Spyke said quietly.

'Tell you what, I won't use my arms, is that fair?' Raats said arrogantly.

Spyke ran at Raats, and began to wildly punch the air. Raats ducked every shot, with his arms behind his back. Spyke also tried to kick Raats, but he ducked and jumped over and around every punch and kick that Spyke tried. Spyke tried to kick Raats in the head, but Raats ducked, and punched Spyke, with red energy surrounding his fist.

Spyke staggered backwards, before shouting, 'I thought you said you WOULDN'T use your arms!'

'I lied' Raats replied, smirking yet again.

Suddenly, the sky went black, and still. Clouds disappeared, as did the sun. Spyke smiled, and wiped away some sweat, while Raats looked around, unable to tell what was happening. There was some electricity from the sky, before a flash of yellow light flew in Spyke's direction. It flew past their heads, and the sky immediately returned to normal, the previous occurrences not having any effect on it.

'What was that?' Raats shouted to Spyke.

'Your undoing!' Spyke shouted back, remaining ambiguous.

'I hate ambiguity…' Raats replied, smirking, 'so I'll have to beat it out of you!

Raats ran at Spyke, and punched him in the face. He then grabbed Spyke by the leg, and flew into the air. He then turned Spyke round, so his face was towards Raats' leg. Raats then repeatedly kicked Spyke in the face, before lifting him up to his face. He punched him a few times, and then slapped him.

'Going to tell me now?' Raats asked arrogantly.

'Hell no!' Spyke shouted, kicking Raats in the face.

Spyke landed on his feet, and a second later, Raats did as well. Raats shouted in anger, but then smirked.

'I guess I'll have to finish you off then, like that Ryan guy' Raats said, lifting his arm into the air.

'That may be a problem' a familiar voice said.

Raats looked round, and Ryan was standing behind him. However, he was not alone. Nami and Ryan were also there. Raats looked around, before smirking.

'So, you didn't die?' Raats asked.

'No, I did die' Ryan replied simply.

'So, you a ghost then?' Raats asked again.

'No, I was wished back to life' Ryan replied.

Raats looked to Matt, and his smirk grew.

'Master… it is you…' he said softly.

'Shove off, you want me dead as well, don't you?' Matt spat back.

'Perceptive aren't you?' Raats spat back, 'but you'd have done the same, if it was me, and my use fulfilled, correct?'

'I guess' Matt answered.

'Well, It's a little unfair, 4 on 1…' Raats said, getting ready for a fight, 'you'd need more people to beat me!'


	34. Hide and Seek

Matt threw his hands to the side, and blue balls of energy formed. He then thrust his hands forward, and they grew bigger.

'FINAL FLASH!' he shouted.

The beam of energy flew straight at Raats, and took him by surprise. Raats was engulfed by the blast, and was there no more. They all looked around, before letting out a scream of joy. Ryan and Spyke hugged each other, and punched the air.

'He's gone!' Spyke shouted.

'Go Matt!' Ryan shouted.

'No problem' Matt replied.

However, there was a dull laughter coming from behind them. All three looked back, and Nami was hunched, looking to the ground. He then looked up, and was smirking. His face looked satisfied, and they saw his eyes. They were dark green, and very dull looking.

'YOU!' Ryan shouted at Nami.

'Me' he replied softly, still laughing, 'Slimeoid lives on!'

Nami rushed at Spyke, and they began throwing punches at each other. Nami tried desperately to attack Spyke, but every time, Spyke ducked or dodge the attack, and Nami got more and more agitated. He tried to kick Spyke, but Spyke grabbed his leg, and began punching him in the face. Nami then shouted loudly, sending Spyke flying backwards. Spyke landed on his feet, and smiled.

'Not so tough, are you?' Spyke asked.

'It's this damn body' Nami said, now looking at himself in disgust.

Nami then went to hit himself, but stopped midway. He looked at Spyke, and smirked.

'But you're strong, aren't you?' he asked.

'Of course!' Spyke shouted back.

Nami nodded his head, and Ryan and Matt tried to shout warnings to Spyke, but he couldn't hear. Nami rushed at Spyke, and lunged at him. Spyke moved gracefully out of the way, and then went to punch Nami. Nami grabbed Spyke's hand, and held it to the side. His smirk widened, and he opened his mouth. Green mist left his mouth, and flew straight into Spyke's, knocking them both backwards. Spyke got up a second later, and his eyes were now the dull dark green colour.

'Well, well, I seem to have outsmarted the dope!' Spyke said.

He ran at Nami, and punched him in the face, as he got up. Nami staggered backwards, and Spyke kicked him in the face three times, sending him to the ground. He smirked again, and jumped backwards, behind Nami. He then kicked him in the gut, and then in the side of the head, sending him to the floor. Spyke then looked at Ryan and Matt.

'What do we do?' Ryan asked.

'Fight him, what else?' Matt replied.

'I can't, he's my friend!' Ryan said.

'Didn't stop you killing me' Matt replied coldly.

'I've changed' Ryan replied solemnly.

'Sure you have' Matt said.

Spyke ran at Matt, and they began exchanging blows quickly. Neither man was able to get a punch or kick in on the other, and both were moving so quickly, it was almost a blur. Matt landed a punch on Spyke, and then a kick. Matt tried to land another punch, but Spyke grabbed his arm. Spyke punched him five times in the head, before kicking him in the side of the head, sending Matt to the ground. Matt suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Spyke. He kicked Spyke in the back of the head, and he fell to the ground, knocked out.

Matt then slowly walked over to Ryan. Ryan greeted him happily, and with a relieved look.

'What do we do about Slimeoid?' Ryan asked looking to Spyke.

'I don't know' Matt replied, 'what do you do?'

Ryan quickly looked up to Matt, and saw the dull, dark green eyes staring back at him.

'You!' Ryan shouted, 'But… how?'

'Same way I did before' he said, 'would you like a demonstration?'

Matt opened his mouth, and the same green mist left, and flew rapidly into Ryan's mouth. Matt staggered backwards, but regained his composure almost instantly. Ryan on the other hand, began to scream in pain. He held his hands to the head, and his eyes were closed. He was rocking from side to side, and he then keeled over.

'LET ME IN!' Ryan shouted aloud.

Ryan screamed, before shouting to himself, 'GET THE HELL OUT!'

Green mist flew out of Ryan's mouth, and formed a cloud near Matt and Ryan. Ryan breathed heavily, and smiled to Matt, and gave thumbs up. The green cloud formed a figure of a person.

He had light green skin, and the dark green eyes. He was the same build as Raats, and was wearing a dark green t-shirt, instead. He had white trousers, and Spyke's spiked hair, which was also dark green. He looked at himself, and then smirked.

'Well, it's the grand opening of Slimeoid's true form' he said, 'and now you have met your doom. I'm afraid you'll have to die now!'

He began to laugh, and Matt and Ryan prepared themselves for the Fusion Dance. They performed it, as Slimeoid carried on laughing madly, and they completed it perfectly, and there was a bright flash of light. Slimeoid stopped laughing, and looked at the figure. He had white trousers, and green belt. He had a black jacket, and he had long, spiked black hair. He smiled as a yellow aura surrounded him at natural state.

'And now you meet you're doom' he said, a combination of Matt and Ryan's voices, 'I am Ryantt, the ultimate fusion.'

Slimeoid laughed madly, pointing at Ryantt.

'That's it?' Slimeoid said, clutching his sides, 'I'll kick your ass like that!'

'Bring it then!' Ryantt shouted back.


	35. The End

Slimeoid ran at Ryantt, and tried to kick him. Ryantt dodge quickly, and punched him in the face. Slimeoid staggered backwards, and let out a scream of rage. He jumped at Ryantt, madly lunging, trying to get a punch in wherever possible. However, Ryantt dodged all of these attacks, and smiled. He then kicked Slimeoid in the gut, and punched him four times. He then kicked him in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. Slimeoid got up quickly, and swore.

'A lucky punch, if you ask me' he said.

'I think not!' Ryantt replied.

'I bet you're warming up, much like me?' Slimeoid asked.

'Naturally' Ryantt replied.

Ryantt and Slimeoid ran at each other again, and began exchanging a series of punches and kicks. Both fighters managed to get in a couple of attacks, but neither man could get a clear advantage. Ryantt went to kick Slimeoid, but he grabbed his leg, and began to punch him repeatedly.

Slimeoid went to punch him again, but Ryantt screamed loudly, and powered up. Slimeoid was thrown backwards, and Ryantt followed him. Slimeoid regained his composure, and stood on the ground. He was suddenly punched in the face three times, before being kicked to the ground. Slimeoid got up quickly, and swore under his breath.

'I expected better of you, Slimeoid' Ryantt said, 'but playtime is over!'

Ryantt screamed loudly, and there was a flash of light. Ryantt's hair was flowing, and was golden blond. His eyes were aqua blue, and he had a more intense version of his previous aura.

'Meet Super Ryantt, or Super Saiyan version of me' he said simply.

'What's up with that trick anyway?' Slimeoid asked, smirking, 'is it anything other than a light show?'

'Of course it is' Ryantt replied, 'when Saiyan's become Super Saiyan, they become a hell of a lot stronger, and this is all I need to beat you.'

'A bold statement, I am sure!' Slimeoid shouted back.

'It is, oh it is!' Ryantt replied happily.

Both men instinctively threw their hands to the side. Two balls of energy came from both their hands, and they joined them together, in front of them.

'DESTROYER BLAST!' Slimeoid screamed.

'FINAL FLASH!' Ryantt shouted.

Both beams of energy flew at each other, Slimeoid's red, and Ryantt's blue. They collided in the middle, and blew up instantly. Both men then ran at each other, rapidly trying to punch each other, neither man landing a hit. They disappeared at the same time, and reappeared in the air, still fighting furiously. Again, they disappeared yet again, and reappeared in the original place, where Slimeoid kicked Ryantt to the ground.

Ryantt kipped up immediately, and charged at Slimeoid. He landed a quick succession of punches and kicks, which Slimeoid immediately returned. Both men began fighting ferociously again, with both men successfully blocking the others attempts. Ryantt went to punch Slimeoid, but he ducked, and landed a kick to Ryan's face. Ryan fell to the ground, and Slimeoid jumped backwards as he got up.

Slimeoid pointed his hand towards Ryantt, and five small red balls of energy emerged from Slimeoid's fingertips.

'Prepare for your end' he said, 'FIVE FINGERS OF FURY!'

The blasts of energy continuously flew at Ryantt, and he jumped, ducked, and dodged each blast, even though more kept coming every few seconds. Ryantt slowly made his way towards Slimeoid, and eventually managed to get close enough to land a series of punches and kicks on Slimeoid, grounding him. Slimeoid got up quickly, and smirked.

'He knows how to fight, this one does!' Slimeoid said.

'I sure do!' Ryantt replied proudly.

'How long left before your fusion is up?' he asked, smirking.

Ryantt stopped smiling, and stood dead still.

'Don't think I don't know about your time limit' Slimeoid said, his grin widening, 'you've got about… 10-15 minutes left, I'd say!'

Slimeoid ran at Ryantt again. Slimeoid tried to punch Ryantt each time, but each time Ryantt ducked Slimeoid's attacks, before placing a kick into his abdomen. Slimeoid keeled over slightly, and Ryan punched him in the face, sending him to the side. However, Slimeoid disappeared, and reappeared in front of Ryantt. He elbowed him in the gut, and kicked him in the head, sending him to the floor.

Slimeoid mock bowed to Ryantt, and cupped his hands to his side. Ryantt stood up and instinctively did the same thing, and both men threw Kamehameha waves, which blew up on impact. Slimeoid smiled as Ryantt looked on.

'How do you know that?' Ryantt asked.

'From you, where else?' Slimeoid replied, his smirk widening.

Slimeoid put his hands to his side and blue energy started to leave his hands. He then thrust his hands forward, and they combined into one big blue ball of energy.

'BUSTER CANNON!'

Slimeoid threw the energy at Ryantt, and Ryantt was barely able to dodge it. Ryantt looked on in horror, as Slimeoid had put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and yellow energy was starting to come from it. Slimeoid pointed his fingers at Ryantt, and the beam of energy flew at him. Ryantt moved quickly out of the way, and looked at Slimeoid in amazement.

'I told you I was a parasite' he replied, still smirking.

'Filthy vermin more like' Ryantt replied.

'You'll eat those words later, time boy!' Slimeoid shouted, reminding them of their time left.

Slimeoid rushed at Ryantt, but disappeared after a few inches before him. Ryantt looked around to see where he was, but he couldn't. Ryantt was then hit in his face numerous times. He was then attacked in his back, and then in his gut. He keeled over slightly, and was hit in the back of his head, causing him to fall to his knees. Slimeoid laughed madly, and reappeared in front of him.

'Told you that you'd be eating your words!' Slimeoid shouted, his smirk widening.

Slimeoid grabbed Ryantt by the hair, and slapped him in the face. He then slapped him again, and punched him in the face, causing him to spit blood.

'No one, and I mean no one disrespects me, get it?' Slimeoid shouted at Ryantt.

He slapped Ryantt a couple more times in the face, and punched him as well. He went to punch him another times, but Ryantt kicked Slimeoid into the air, and Ryantt picked himself up, back to standing position, as Slimeoid violently spun around in the air. Slimeoid gained his composure, and he had a look of rage on his face. Slimeoid thrust his hand into the air, and a big ball of red energy suddenly appeared from it. It was big enough to block out the sun, which it did. Slimeoid laughed madly again.

'Ready?' he shouted down.

Ryantt smiled and threw his hands to the side. Two blue beams of energy appeared from the palms of his hands.

'FINAL…'

He thrust his hands forward, and then cupped them to his side. The ball of energy grew significantly bigger, almost as big as Slimeoid's attack.

'KA…ME…HA…ME…'

Slimeoid thrust his hand down, just as Ryantt shouted 'HA!' thrusting his hand forward. The red ball of energy flew towards Ryantt, while a big beam of blue energy flew back. The two attacks collided, and both attacks started to fly back to Slimeoid. Slimeoid cried out in rage, and put all his energy into the attack. It was no use however, as the two blasts engulfed him, killing him instantly. Ryantt sighed heavily, and suddenly de-fused in a flash of light, back to Ryan and Matt.

Ryan jumped for joy, as Nami and Spyke stood up momentarily afterwards. They had great looks of relief on their face. Matt stood away from them, feeling slightly left out. They all hugged each other, and Matt sighed, shaking his head.

'WE DID IT!' Ryan shouted, beckoning Matt over.

Matt shook his head, and smiled for the first time in ages, 'It's all right, I don't deserve to celebrate. Until we meet again Ryan, farewell.'

He waved at them, and hovered into the air. He then nodded to each of the three, and flew off into the distance.

'Matt with humility, I never had thought I'd saw that!' Ryan said, to no one in particular.

Spyke and Nami danced around, as Sam and Liam joined them. Spyke told them about Matt's departure, while everyone else danced around with relief on their face. Ryan stood still in thought. Sam and Liam hugged everyone, and they were all smiling and laughing with each other. Amy and Jade appeared out of nowhere, and Amy hugged Liam. Jade walked over to Ryan, but he stood there, rigid.

Ryan remained deep in thought. He had gone through many battles in his short life, and could he now rest easy? Ryan doubted it himself, for he knew what would happen. As long as there was evil in the world, Ryan would have to answer the call. At least, Ryan knew, that Sam, Liam, Nami, Spyke, and Matt were all there for him, if he ever needed the help, and if he was ever stuck. For that he was thankful. There was also someone else Ryan had neglected slightly, who needed to be seen… Jade…He needed to apologise, and ask her to forgive him. He always would protect her, but would she ever forgive him? Ryan hoped she would, she was the thing he always fought for, but maybe he had overlooked her one time to many? Maybe… maybe…

Ryan turned around, and saw Jade standing behind him. His smile widened, and she smiled back.

'Hey…' Jade replied, quietly.

'Listen, Jade, I'm sorry' Ryan said, quietly, 'I'm sorry for ignoring you, it's just, I well, had to save the world.'

'I know, don't worry about it' Jade said, smiling, 'Earth needs you.'

'No, not the Earth, my world…' he said, looking away, 'you…'

Jade blushed, and turned away.

'You risked your life for me?' she asked.

'Yeah' Ryan replied, finding himself a bit stupid.

'Thanks' she said rather uncomfortably.

Jade moved closer to Ryan, and smiled even more. She then leant over, and kissed him on the cheek.

'I love you' Jade said softly, 'but let's join the celebration…'

Jade smiled at Ryan, who smiled back. They ran over to the gang, who were now enjoying a major party.

A/N: Yeah, this has been fun to write. Coming Soon will be The Dragon Chronicles 2: Redemption.


End file.
